


Nico’s dilema… or not?

by ownedbyNDA



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Leo, Bottom Mitchell, Bottom Percy Jackson, Bottom Will Solace, Dom Nico di Angelo, M/M, Multi, Omega Leo valdez, Omega Mitchel, Omega Percy, Omega Verse, Omega Will Solace, Top Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyNDA/pseuds/ownedbyNDA
Summary: “Hell !!!   When will you learn to close your big mouth?” Although, thinking about it well, it was not really his fault, it was the fault of the idiot Jupiter’s son. If he had not followed Jason's advice he probably would not be in the trouble he was rigth now. Scratch that. Surely he would be in the same problem. He could always trust himself to spoil the good things that appeared in his life. If he had just… not told Percy that he had get over him maybe, just maybe, now he could openly tell him what he felt. For Hades sake!! He was an alpha, and a son of the big three, he was supposed to be totally confident and take what he wanted, and what he wanted was Percy, but how would he know "this" at that time. Percy, the wonderful leader of the Camp Half-blood, Kronos vanquisher, one of the Seven of The Great Prophecy, savior of the world in two wars and powerful couple with the mighty omega Anabeth Chase. There was no way he could have a chance to have it. Although Percy had not marked Anabeth yet, it was a matter of time. Anyway, Nico could not have Percy, two alphas were not supposed to be together and to be mates.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance. English is not my mother tongue ... but I will do my best ;)

“Hell !!! When will you learn to close your big mouth?” Although, thinking about it better, it wasn't really his fault, it was the fault of the idiot son of Jupiter. If just hadn't followed Jason's advice he probably wouldn't be in the trouble he was rigth now. _Scratch that_. Surely he would be in the same problem. He could always trust himself to spoil the good things that appeared in his life. If he had just… not told Percy that he had get over him maybe, just maybe, now he could openly tell him what he felt. For Hades sake!! He was an alpha, and a son of the Big Three, he was supposed to be totally confident and take what he wanted, and what he wanted was Percy, but how would he know "this" at that time. Percy, the wonderful leader of the Camp Half-blood, Kronos vanquisher, one of the Seven of The Great Prophecy, savior of the world in two wars and powerful couple with the mighty omega Annabeth Chase. There was no way he could have a chance to have it. Although Percy hadn't marked Annabeth yet, it was a matter of time. Anyway, Nico couldn't have Percy, two alphas weren't supposed to be together and to be mates.

  
The end of the war against Gaia brought, finally, some peace to the camp. And for a good twelve months, it also brought peace and stability to Nico.

Now that he wasn't wandering through streets and cities, or sneaking in the underworld, that he did a lot of training with his sword, slept at his hours, fed regularly and in a healthy way, he had finally begun his sprout upgrowth, showing that he would probably reach the height with which his father used to appear.

But the most important thing wasn't that, of course not. The most relevant of those months was wrapped in golden hair and gentle but intense blue eyes, adorned with adorable freckles on each side of the nose and a kindly smile that without fail gazed him at every moment. Will Solace, stubborn, leader of his cabin and power figure in the camp and, to top it off, the most beautiful omega he had ever seen. And the most important thing, he hadn't been claimed, despite the fact that many powerful alphas tried to court him continuously, some kindly and others trying to impose themselves. Will systematically rejected everyone, with kindness to those who were kindly and without taking a shit from those who wanted to impose themselves.

Not to mention, of course, that Nico owed him his life, and in more ways than one, not just to keep him from falling apart in the shadows after traveling with the statue of Athena for half the world, or for having prevented him from murdering Octavian in cold blood, which would surely leave him feeling guilty for the rest of his life. But, above all, because he had given him a reason to live. Will had accepted him as he was and had taught him to accept himself. In those twelve months, Will seemed to perfectly accept the alpha son of Hades without having any problems. Nico spent a lot of time trying to convince himself that this wonderful omega, which seemed absolutely unattainable, could, perhaps, accept him as his mate. Oh gods, how did Nico want to bite the blonde's neck to claim him, and show everyone that Will was his and that he wouldn't let anyone else get close to him. Much less Percy.

  
The son of Poseidon, unbelievably, had break up on good terms from Annabeth, who was now happy in New Rome with the remarkable bite of Reyna on her neck. The alpha praetor had claimed her before Annabeth finished her first week living in New Rome and now they seemed immensely happy. Since then, Percy had approached to the blond omega with too much familiarity, claiming that he was one of the few remaining brother in arms from the war against Kronos, and that he would always be deeply grateful to him for saving Annabeth's life from Ethan's wound when the son of Nemesis tryied to stabb him.

The two demigods seemed to get along very well, too well for Nico's taste. Every time he saw them together, the Italian's heart felt like he was on fire with jealousy. He wanted - and more than once he was about to - cast all the shadows against Percy and leave him wrapped as a gift at Hades' feet in order to keep him away from his blond omega. _His_? Of course, Will should be his, no one could take away from him his only one chance of being happy, right? _Much less at the hands of Percy-Fucking-Jackson._

  
But everything changed drastically on a warm September morning when Nico came out of his cabin and saw Will walking away from the Big-Three cabins with a picnic basket and an empty backpack on his shoulder. On the other side of the camp, approaching Will, the alphas seemed on alert following the route to meet the blond. Then Nico felt it, or rather, he smelled it. That intoxicating aroma that only an omega in heat can emit. Nico's possessive and protective instincts made him jump in front of Will to prevent another alpha from approaching him, but something didn't feel right.

  
"Will?" - asked the Italian with a hungry look in his eyes - "are you in heat?"

  
"In heat?" -Will asked confused and somewhat disturbed by the ravenous stare of Nico - "No ... my heat begins in two weeks ... i-in case y-you were interested to know" - completed Will with cheeks so red that seemed part of the cattle of his father.

  
"Then why do you smell so strong ... and _so good_?” – Will flinched at the praise- “You're going to drive everyone crazy in the camp if you're walking like that. "

  
"Ah ... ummm ... it's ... Percy, I'm from his cabin because I left him some food and ... something to help him in this naughty moments."

  
If Atlas himself had dropped the sky at that moment, it wouldn't have left a bigger impression on Nico than Will's announcement.

  
"No way Will, you must be kidding, and it's not healthy for you to play with that, it's very delicate. Percy is an awesome alpha and he will not be pleased with you making those jokes."

  
"Hummm, about that ... No. Percy is not an alpha, and never has been. Only Annabeth, Clarisse and I knew it, but we always helped him to hide it."

  
"It doesn’t make sense Will, even with suppressors couldn't have spent so much time without it being notorious, and it's very risky for his health to take them for so long!"

  
"No, it's not, at least without the help of a great doctor from Apollo's cabin (aka me)" -Will signs cocky to himself- "Look Nico, it's not for me to tell you Percy's reasons for keeping it hidden. You'll have to talk to him when his heat is over. But it's true, it's not healthy in any way, that's why now he decided to stop taking the suppressors and allow that nature take its course."

  
"This bastard ... I have to go talk to him ... how could he have lied to me all these years!!!" - walked Nico while looked betrayed and furious.

  
"No way! I'm not going to let you or any other alpha get close to him when he's in such a vulnerable state. You'll have to wait to talk to him." - Will grabbed him firmly by the arm and Nico snapped his hand quickly. Nico's wild, wounded gaze, for the first time ever drove Will back in fear and his head lowered in submission. Nico felt a stroke of guilt like he had never felt before. He was scaring Will ... His Will. Self-control came immediately.

  
"I'm sorry Will! I'm so, sorry!" It’s this aroma in the air that doesn’t let me think clearly. You're absolutely right, I will not go near Percy all week, I promise" - the relief washed over Will's face- "However, let me go with you to deliver that basket, because you're soggy with Percy's scent and I don’t want that some stupid alpha make you have a hard time."

  
"Another one?" - answered Will with a mischevious smile.

  
"Don't sass on me Sunshine, and I'll accompany you to have a shower and take off that scent" -replied Nico with a cocky grin, while Will turned red again as the sunset in California- "Uh, no, I didn’t mean it that way Will, you just… need to change your clothes and go to bathe… alone… that… without anyone else, uh, and ... I better shut up and go with you" - Will laughed.


	2. Chapter II

“Damn ... I forgot how much it hurt!” - Percy thought as the pain break through the lower part of his stomach to his back as if he were stabbed with imperial gold, although the imperial gold had the courtesy to kill you and put an end to the problem, thank you, however, this pain didn’t disappear in any way.

He really thought about the great injustice of being an omega. Alphas didn't have to go through _this_ every three months, and above that they enjoyed " _helping_ " the omegas in these hard times, how generous, _fuck_ ... well, exactly that.

Rigth now he respected Annabeth much more. Of course, he had helped her during her heats, most of them, since they were 13 years old. At first, giving her emotional support, feeding her and watching her sleep. When they reached 15 and their bond was stronger, he was able to help her more completely, initially using his fingers, then with toys and finally with his own cock, or as Annabeth used to say, with the only perk of being a male omega.

That strengthened their bond as much as the quests or actions during the war, maybe more, although definitely not as much as going through Tartarus. _Di Immortals!!!_  two little omegas crossing alone through Tartarus ' _suck that strong alphas, none of you would have gotten it'_  

-"It's not entirely true" suggested a voice in his head

-"Shut up, I don’t want to go to that topic" Percy said to himself

-"There's a different alpha that passed through Tartarus alone" replied the voice sounding suggestive as Percy took one of the toys that Will had brought him, a simple and straight 7-inch dildo, only to test the waters 

-"I said I don’t want to go there, it's useless and it has no case" he replied to the annoying voice while he buried the dildo into his own ass in one swift movement.

Percy let out a loud moan as the voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously as sassy as Annabeth) giggled

-"If he had the resistance to survive Tartarus alone and by himself, imagine the stamina he'll have in bed" ... damn inner voice, it sounded like Annabeth because she was always right ...

-"And I'm sure he would be much more … effective … to help you than that ridiculous toy, don’t you think?" the single image of Nico's big dick made Percy push faster with the fake cock to repeatedly hit his prostate. Thinking about Nico always pushed him to the edge ...

-"But he said he didn't feel anything for me anymore, if I invite him to spend my heat with me he would only accept it because of pity or to have a good time mounting an omega, and maybe he bites me only for revenge for ignoring him for so many years, and then he will leave me to mock about me for wrecking my future " ... if the inside voice had hands, surely it would hit him in the head as Annabeth used to do every time the subject came out

-"Can you really believe those things that you say? Seaweedbrain, you know perfectly well that Nico would never do something like that to someone willingly, and that even in his dreams he would do something that would hurt you ... unless you beg for it, you little slut" ... damn, hot, and oh wise inner voice. Hell ... "exactly" -said the voice- "spawn of hell, all dark, tall, strong, hot, powerful, but also so kind, so sweet"

-"Sweet, Nico?" Percy told himself

-"Of course, or maybe you haven't seen the eyes of adoration that he has when he sees Will..."

-"Of course" -Percy thought- "because it's Will, and he provokes that sweetness in all of us who look at him"

-"Or when he ogles you furtively during the breakfast, or when you are training and you make that sexy movement of full turn of your body before hitting the back of your opponent ... dare to deny it. I'm sure if you allow him, at this time he would have you all fours in bed, screaming in deligth and making you forget the pain you are suffering rigth now"  ... ' _damn inner voice'_   with that image, Percy came with all his strength, between gasps and sighing Nico's name.

During his afterglow, Percy could remember all the long conversations with Annabeth about Reyna and Nico.

_Annabeth and Percy had grown up together, their friendship transformed into something stronger, more committed. Even, in many ways, in something stronger than love. It was a deep bond that could only be understood after being so dependent on each other. Percy would die for Annabeth and he knews that the blonde would do the same for him without hesitation in a second._

_But over time, it became completely clear that both omegas needed something more. Nature never forgives. They needed the presence of an alpha, and while Percy thought of a strong and protective Nico, Annabeth thought of a powerful and intelligent Reyna, and both thought of puppies, which would be impossible between them because, although they were male and female, it had never been able to get a puppy between omegas ... and Percy really needed to have his own puppies, someone to take care of as his mother had cared for him, a beautiful innocent puppy whom he could defend as he had never been able to defend his own mother._

_Annabeth understood that deep feeling in her beloved sea prince, and knew, especially after talking to Will, that continued use of the suppressors would have, among other effects, the complete loss of Percy's ability to get pregnant, and that moment was approaching really fast._

_Annabeth couldn’t forgive herself if Percy lost the greatest illusion in his life. That would kill him inside. And she also knew (because Percy was always an open book) that he was deeply in love with Nico, but he didn’t want to ruin what they had, especially by someone who had specifically told him that he had already get over Percy. So she made the most hard and painful decision, which is usually the right one. She spoke openly with Percy, she made it clear that nothing and no one could break the bond they shared. That she would always be there when he needed it, but that he had to suspend the suppressors and look for an alpha, particularly Nico, fall in love and get all the puppies that could before the effects of the suppressors were irreversible. She also told him the truth, that she wanted to do the same, but with Reyna ... maybe not hurry with the puppies until after finishing college, but eventually she would get there._

_With tears in their eyes they embraced and made love for the last time. The next day Annabeth left for New Rome, while Percy went to the person closest to him besides Annabeth: Will Solace._

_When he arrived at the infirmary, Will was buzzing as always, a kind of hard-working, unstoppable bee that went from one bed to the other checking his patients, scolding them for not taking care of themselves and making them smile while he cured them. Hell, he was gorgeus. Percy was beginning to suspect that so many years pretending to be an alpha were affecting him, or that he simply had something for blond and intelligent omegas, who knows?_

_-"Hey sunshine, do you have a moment? I swear that this time I'm not hurt or dying "  Percy shouted with his usual self-assurance, but for Will it was clear that that smile was false and didn't reach the eyes of the prince of the sea._

_-"Whats up, Perce? It must be something really serious if you're not on the verge of death as is your custom"  Will anserwed cockly. This time, Percy's smile was more genuine, while Will dropped his stethoscope and left the infirmary with Percy's hand tangled with his._

_-"A-Annabeth left today ... t-to New Rome ... to see if she can get Reyna to be her alpha" said Percy with a sad smile and his eyes fixed on his sneakers._

_-"You know that that part isn't the most important reason why Annabeth left, right? Although, from now on, I give Reyna conquered. Nothing can oppose Annabeth's decision"_

_-"Reyna has no escape, and yes, I think that isn't the main reason, but even so, I feel sad"_

_-"Of course you do darling, but Annabeth taking the decision to leave is the sweetest and bravest thing that someone can do for love, Percy. For the love of you. Annabeth knew the state of your uterus. Continually came to ask me about your condition. She couldn’t forgive herself if, by holding you back, you lost the possibility of having your own puppies, Perce. And I can assure you that separating is also very painful for her, but what both of you have is beyond the love of couples. You are true soulmates, and always will be, even if it isn't something romantic. Few people can have something like that, and you two have it, you will never lose it"_

_-"Wow Will, I didn't know you are now not only a doctor but Hallmark’s executive" Percy said with a happy wink that tried to hide the deep emotion that the blond's words had caused him._

_-"And wait until I finish preparing the Christmas cards, they are even more corny" laughed Will as he pulled the Prince of the Sea into a hug and kissed his messy black hair_

_-"You'll be fine, little troublemaker, we can suspend the suppressors and return to normal, want you? I promise to be there all the time for you, okay? At least, until you find an alpha that kicks me out of your cabin so he can tear you apart at his whim during your heat, okay?" Will said with a mischievous smile on his freckled face._

_-"You Little shit" -said Percy, his face burning with shame- "How can I trust you if you don’t lead by example? Let's see, when will you spend your heat with an alpha that puts you in your place for the very first time, especially if your place is in all fours beneath him?"  Percy replied with all the malice possible._

_-"Oh gods, I think we are about to grow up Perce"  Will laughed willingly, and arm in arm, they decided to walk to the lake without noticing the dark and desperate eyes fixed on them._

_Nico hadn't stopped observing them in the distance, not knowing what they were talking about but aware of the closeness of their bodies, the confidence of their gestures and the joy of their laughter. Nico was completely done._

That decision was what led Percy to be suffering now in his cabin during his third heat since he turned twelve. Percy had only had two heats, one after recovering the Master Lightning and another before leaving to the Sea of Monsters, before realizing that, if he was the hero of the Great Prophecy, he couldn’t be submitted to his hormones. You can't be fighting with a monster for a moment and the next second you're rubbing against his leg, right? There's no way, not at all, nope. And it was also the reason that Will came at least twice during the day to bring him food and check it, and the reason why he stayed with him at night helping him to use all the possible toys to make it more bearable these days. And Percy knew that, maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with Will Solace.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, it´s my very first fic. I never thougth it could take so much time to write it. But I´m doing my best. Hope you enjoy it. ;)

 

Will looked tired, but his tiredness couldn’t take the smile from his face. This week had been exhausting. The mornings were overwhelming to intense work in the infirmary due to a series of heavy jokes that Hermes's cabin had started against the Ares kids. Campaign to which Clarisse and his brothers had kicked with the grace and diplomacy that characterized them. _Fucking hell_ , if he had to see another son of Ares with the appearance of an overgrown Smurf or a son of Hermes with a broken jaw, he would use his ultrasonic whistle directly on the ear of both fighters to reduce them to dust.

The positive side of so much work was death, well, not death itself - even if Percy told him that Tanathos was a real catch, that wasn't the best Will’s interest - rather a son of death, a spawn from the underworld, with immense black eyes, deeper than the pit of Tartarus, and Will would happily throw himself without parachute in those eyes. Will could almost feel that Nico was courting him -almost-, he cared to help him, he was interested in everything he was doing, he made sure that Will ate three times a day, he was even in the mood to make jokes and flirt in a shameless way - ' _Nico, could you hand me the scalpel and help me hold Sherman_?' - 'O _f course, Sunshine, ask me what you need and rest assured that I will give it to you immediately and with pleasure'_. Oh gods, lame flirting, but how embarrassed and excited was Will, he was sure that now his brothers called him Will-tomatoe or Straberry-Will. _Gods damm_ Di Angelo, it was almost criminal that exists an alpha as hot as him. Will had no escape, nor did he want it. All the mornings ended with Will panting with desire in his office thinking of the son of Hades.

However, the intense work and his horny-ness for Nico were just two of the three reasons why he was so tired. The third was his lack of sleep. Sure enough, Will practically hadn't slept more than four hours a day and at intervals for a week. And no, this time it wasn’t about nightmares or prophetic dreams, not even night shifts in the infirmary. Nope. This time it was to fulfill his promise to accompany Percy in his first heat. Not only because he was responsible for keeping Percy out of heats for so many years, but because he had convinced him to stop taking the suppressors and return to normal. He wasn't going to leave Percy alone in such a delicate moment. The prolonged suppression of a natural function that involved so many hormones could have effects impossible to foresee, so he had to stay alert to make sure that Percy didn’t suffer more than usual in a heat without an alpha.

Of course everything was a justifiable professional solicitude, a medical duty, and the noble concern of a friend deeply interested in Percy's health and well-being. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was in charge of constantly changing toys to calm the ardor of the prince of the sea. No way.

It also had nothing to do with the delicious sounds that escaped Percy's lips every time one of the toys touched his sweet spot. Will had taught Percy that his prostate was his best friend, oh yes. What a good relationship Percy had developed with this friend, a very close and deep relationship. Will was fascinated, he didn't think anyone could writhe so much, and so violently, when his ass was completely filled with a 10-inch toy, _hell if that was not sexy_. Will had never used such large toys, had always spent his heat in complete solitude and didn't dare to make too many advances on his own ass for fear of hurting himself. He had seen enough omegas that, when finishing his/her heat, they ended up spending several days in the infirmary for having used too big toys in the wrong way. And no, Will didn't want to end up with stitches in those places, no _Sir_ , never.

Damn nature. Will wasn't a fan of the characteristics that nature had ‘given’ to omegas, mainly because Will had the idea of romantic and sexual love, and supposedly, the entire organism of an omega was centered on one single function: reproduction, even if it had to force his carrier to reproduce.

Will had always detested the idea of being a parts factory. Don't take it bad. Will loved children, was happy with them around him, any child in the camp who was less than ten years old didn’t accept any doctor other than Will. His patience and affection with them seemed to have no end, but thinking of his own puppies, unlike Percy, wasn't something that would clench his heart, and… be valued solely by the possibility of giving a puppy to an alpha instead of being loved for being himself, it didn't help to improve his appreciation for that function. Until Nico was forced - by Will - to spend three days in the infirmary.

That beautiful, proud and powerful alpha was in such a vulnerable state that all Will, body-soul-heart, had turned to return Nico to the best state he ever had... and he got it, but something unexpected happened in the process.

Will found himself dreaming -sometimes awake- what it would be like to have a mini Nico to take care of. A beautiful puppy with the olive skin of his father, with his black hair, silky and messy, but with blue eyes and freckles around the nose. Will, sometimes dreams of held him in his arms singing lullabies, other times he was playing with the smiling and chatty five-year-old Nico as when he met Nico at age ten, with a tireless curiosity and without fear of asking and building healty social relationships. Will would make sure that this child didn’t have to go through the horrors that his father had suffered at such a young age. Will would protect him as the most precious thing in the world, because he was Nico's son, the greatest pride Will could have in his life.

 _Damm it_. Will was _screwed_. Percy, gentle, nice and with the sexiest sounds of the world ran on one side of his head. Nico, gorgeus, noble and incredibly hot, ran in the opposite direction. The shock would be imminent and brutal. Those thoughts and his lack of sleep, Will was sure, were the reason that his mouth lost the filter he used to have.

The day after Percy finished his heat, Will took him to the infirmary for a complete checkup, worried that his hormone levels were correct and that he could watch that his uterus hadn't deteriorated. Percy made him restless with his intense green eyes fixed on him wherever he moved in the infirmary.

 - "Will?"

 - "Humm?"

\- "Do you think I really could have puppies? I mean, losing Annabeth because I wanted to have my own puppy and not be able to have it now that she is with Reyna would be frustrating, don’t you think?"- Percy asked with more concern than he wanted to reflect.

-"Perce, I'm sure you can have those beautiful puppies, and any alpha would go crazy to have in his arms a puppy begotten with you, but even if you couldn’t have them, your mate should be proud that you had chosen him. You are fantastic and beautiful Percy, and you don’t reduce yourself to the maternal function, that doesn’t define you."

-"I'm trying to get used to the idea with the possibility of not having puppies, but it isn't something easy, you know?"

-"I understand Percy, and I will do everything in my power to get it. Look, the ultrasound tells us that your uterus is in perfect condition, ready to grow a strong and healthy puppy. Now only the lucky one who puts the other half is missing. Do you have someone in mind, humm? "

-"Very funny Solace, as if that was an easy decision. I don’t think about grabbing the first alpha at hand during my next heat. I need to trust someone to the point that allows him to mark me. I want someone for a lifetime, before I allow him to make me a puppy. A-a-and you? Do you have someone?"- Percy asked with visible anxiety, and that's where Will's lack of sleep made it worth it's weight.

-"N-N-Nico? "- the eyes of Percy almost left their orbits -" I mean, it's not that I have him, far from it, he wouldn't notice someone like me in a serious way, and he would probably never mark me, but ... I think it would be beautiful to have a puppy that look just like him, you know? Cute, brave, dreamer. I wouldn’t mind even if I had to raise him alone, it would be an honor to have him ... although ... those are just fantasies, something that will never happen" - Percy's terrified look told him that he had chosen the wrong words and the wrong occasion. Will had fucked it somehow, but he didn't know how.


	4. Chapter IV

If there is anything that provokes confrontations and discussions in the camp more than any other issue, this was undoubtedly the presence of _The Big Three-O's_.

Most omegas at camp, both male and female, were barely trained to fight and had never shown up in battle. It wasn't the nature of an omega to be aggressive but to be submissive and compliant. For this reason, it was so freaking-out the presence of these three omegas battle-hardened and trained every day.

On one hand, Percy was, without a doubt, the most dangerous weapon that the Greeks had had in recent years, and his imposing presence in the two wars left no room for suspicions. On the other hand, there was Leo, who had fought against many monsters, rescued his powerful alphas companions (Jason, Frank, Hazel) from certain death, who had had the audacity to lift Gaia off the ground and burn with her in a monumental explosion, he had been able to return from the dead and take over a cabin of Hephaestus without any of his alpha brothers opposed. Finally, unbelievable in another sense, was Will Solace, not only the leader of Apollo's cabin but a field doctor and veteran of two wars. Without being as good an archer as his alpha sister Kyla, Will was nevertheless one of the best archers in the camp, and never backed into a battle to rescue any wounded in the field, no matter that he was surrounded by monsters that could tear him to pieces at any time, besides, he had been able to destroy the Octavian elite guard, consisting of six warriors with dog heads only with a whistle.

To Nico's eyes, that made them heroes of the first line and deserving of all the admiration, respect and gratitude of each demigod. However, that thought wasn't shared among the other campers.

To the betas, always the most objective of all, they were simply phenomenal and continually showed them enormous affection, like Lou Ellen and Cecil to their inseparable Will.

Among the alphas, the situation was different, odly different. While there were those who admired and defended at all costs, as Clarisse, who was tremendously loyal to Percy and a great friend of Will (who, by the way, has saved the lives of virtually all the brutes of his brothers), also there were two more sides: the first one considered them to be absolutely sexy, and that nothing would be as hot as breaking their pride, submitting them and showing them where is their place, all of them dickheads; the second considered (bigoten douchebags) that they should disappear from the map, that their attitude was unnatural and that their bad example could be extended to other omegas, breaking the natural order, avoiding the birth of puppies and provoking a massive attack of blue-balls between the alphas.

And there was no lack of reason to think that. Among the omegas was also a divided opinion: one part considered, like many alphas, that they were mere exhibitionists unable to assume their reality, with a sickly desire to appear alphas, what was really gross and dangerous; the other part, composed mainly of very young omegas and children, saw them as true heroes, not only for their prowess in battle but for their independence and security, because they didn't accept a shit of any alpha and lived their life with completeness, a true example to follow.

This difference of opinions made them a frequent target of heavy jokes, veiled threats and some direct attacks. Attacks that never turned out well. Percy and Leo were more than capable of physically defending themselves in any fight (Percy was unstoppable and… nobody wanted to punch a guy covered in flames, okay?). So, the lucky target of most of the attacks was Will, presumably the weakest of the three, or at least, the less agressive.

For this reason, Percy used to spend more time with Will as his personal bodyguard, which made them incredibly close, much to Nico's great distress.

The _omega-omega_ and _alpha-alpha_ relationships were becoming more frequent and less criticized. So the threat to Nico that his two romantic interests left him aside to make a life together among them was increasingly real. Percy had had a long and intense relationship with Anabeth, another blond omega. Gods this guy really has a type, and while Nico doesn't fit that type, unfortunately, Will is cut to the role. It was frustrating.

Nico avoided Percy systematically and looking for Will in the few, very few moments when Percy released him. Nico complained loudly that Percy was a hoarding hog when it came to Will, which only made the son of Apollo laugh, but Will still spent a lot of time with Percy. On the other hand, it was true that Will continually tried to get Nico to accompany him to hang out with Percy, but that intent only boiled Nico's blood. So the son of Hades decided to do what he had learned as a boy and knew how to do better than anyone: to run away.

Two months after the first heat of Percy, and under the pretext of doing dangerous commissions for his father, Nico began to leave the camp alone more and more frequently and for longer periods. While it was true that he did those jobs (Nico never lied, he just didn’t have to say the whole truth, ok?) It was also that he spent a lot of time among mortals, essentially betas, with only one goal: sex.

Reaching his maturity as alpha was passing him an awkward bill. His needs in the sexual field were urgent and difficult to bear with, so he became an expert in hook-ups sneaking into high-school and colleges parties with all the spirit of a hunter. It was always easy to find some guy more than willing to be carried away by the incredibly hot and sexy Italian. The mist was responsible for hiding the characteristics of his cock anatomy and he was responsible for not allowing the entry of his knot in the narrow passages of his occasional partners. Having a little relaxation didn’t authorize him to hurt anyone. He wouldn’t forgive himself if that happens.

For about eight months, this hook-ups routine worked great, but his urges as alpha kept growing. Not being able to knot with a partner became increasingly desperate. Will Solace had strongly taught him that the only place he could be himself completely, and his sexually active alpha status fell within the definition of 'complete', was the Camp Half-blood, so he returned to the camp to try to feel more comfortable with himself. Big mistake.

These months of almost absolute separation from the two omegas that he used to be around, left the impression among the other omegas that Nico was now a free agent, so when he returned to the camp all the omegas that hadn't been claimed began to haunt him in a blatant way. They couldn’t be blamed. Nico was by far the most attractive alpha in the entire Greek world, and he was unmated, so he became the best catch ever. Nico was still heartbroken between Percy and Will, so he considered that the healthiest option wasn't having to choose between one and the other. The best thing was to get away from both and find another omega. He started going out with several campers, until one of them managed to get his attention more deeply: Mitchel, son of Aphrodite.

Nico wasn’t very fond of the fickle children of the goddess of love, but Mitchel was different, very different. Absolutely beautiful, with his honey-colored eyes, his brown hair and his extremely feminine face was, furthermore, noble, romantic and sweet, reliable, stable and with a great sense of humor, everything in him screamed _softly_.

He was also heartbroken, since the alpha he loved, Connor Stoll, had decided not to mark him and suddenly start studying the university without taking Mitchel with him. Nico felt identified with him because they had something deep in common: difficult loves that could never become reality. Affinity soon became friendship, and friendship evolved into romance, a romance laden with past frustrations that led to hungry    make-outs wanting for affection and to feel complete for once. It was common to see them escaping to Hades's cabin and not seeing them appear for hours.

Mitchel had had almost a year of courtship with Connor, and in their third heat while they were a couple, Mitchel decided to ask Connor to spend his heat together. Everything was great, love and sex were the perfect combo for Mitchel, and he could swear it was also for Connor, but when Mitchel offered his neck to be marked Connor was hesitant. Mitchel thought that in the next few days of his heat he would be marked, clearly Connor loved him as much as Mitchel did to him. The horrible surprise was waking up the next day to discover that Connor had disappeared and had only left him a note with four simple words ' _Sorry, I love you'_.

That nightmare marked Mitchel, who became insecure at any sign of affection from an alpha. Not to mention the terrible revenge of Aphrodite's cabin on each and every member of Hermes's cabin, who stoically suffered the surprise makeups, the eighties hairstyles and all the ridiculous actions that the charmspeak forced them to do ( _Sit in a puddle, bark like a dog, eat on your knees_ , etc.). If they went back to see Connor, they would probably have a long, pleasant talk.

That's why when Mitchel started hang out with Nico it was a surprise for everyone. Especially for Percy, who was speechless for almost a week, and for Will, who took refuge in his tree house in the woods to cry for two days until Austin and Kayla went to him to take care of the infirmary. Both had to endure Nico hanging out with his new and beautiful omega in front of everyone, proud and happy, while both gritted their teeth. The climax came when, after three months of dating, Mitchel asked Nico to spend his heat together.

\- "Nico, I really want to share it with you this time" said Mitch with a very shy smile

\- "Mitch, it's an important step, are you sure of this?" ask Nico while holding hands with the son of Afrodite

\- "Pretty sure, Nico. It's not like I'm a virgin and I don’t know what it means. I just trust you, and I don’t want to go back alone and suffering this week. Please???" -Mitchel beg with a tone so pleading and submissive that sent all Nico’s blood to the south

-"I assure you that you will not feel disappointed" - Mitchel completed mischievously and with a beating of lashes that caused a shameful tent in the alpha. Nico thought seriously.

-"Mitch, I'll be the happiest alpha if you let me share this week with you, but I want to put a clear condition between us" - he answered with a firmness that was far from felt.

-"And what is baby? Something kinky? I would have no objection" Mitchel winked at him.

\- "No bit, no mark"

Nico wasn’t yet in such a deep relationship to take Mitch as his mate, and he didn't want to spoil the future of that noble and beautiful boy. Mitchel seemed disappointed but didn’t want to miss the opportunity to have, once again, a heat attended by a strong, sexy and careful alpha like Nico. Maybe, just maybe, if he displayed his magic as Aphrodite's child, he could win the heart of the son of Hades and forget his favorite thief, a very good combination of targets.

Two days later, when Nico went up to his bed in Hades's cabin, it was to find a very beautiful and very naked Aphrodite's child, who was looking at him anxiously and pleadingly while his whole body trembled.

Nico's hungry gaze couldn’t detach itself from that slender, soft body that offered itself before him. An anxious growl escaped from his chest and causing an intense gasp in the omega. Mitchel was still burning up without being touched, simply by feeling the weight of that possessive look on his body.

Nico undressed without taking his eyes off of the omega, feeling all his alpha instincts take over what was going to happen. Slowly he stood up and stroke three times his big dick just to show Mitchel what he would have to endure.

Mitchel swallowed visibly as he saw the length and the thick of Nico’s cock. Damm that he hadn't anticipated. If the length was scary, the width was frightening. ‘ _You'll have a lot of work in your hands, Mitch_ ’, he told himself.

Slowly he began to open his legs but Nico slammed them shut and, taking a pillow, placed it at his feet

-"I still don’t want to lose my senses Mitch, besides, you have to be a good boy and come here"

Mitchel stood trembling and uncertain approaching Nico.

-"On your knees, baby. I want to feel your sweet tongue licking my balls, and your soft lips surrounding my cock, could you do that for me, babe? Be a good omega for me tonight?"

If Mitchel hadn't wanted to, he would have fallen to his knees anyway because Nico's seductive tone left no room to replicate, which caused his knees to weaken and fall in front of the son of Hades with his head resting on the pubis of the Italian

-"Good boy, take out your tongue, and test if you like what you asked for" Mitch began to lick Nico's balls and the endless length of his cock, the scent of excited alpha filled his nostrils and numbed his senses. Without taking his eyes from Nico, he gave him a look asking permission. With eyes full of lust, Nico gave a slight nod and, taking the nape of the son of Aphrodite, directed him to his long rod. Mitchel opened his mouth and swallowed as much as he could, clinging to the back of Nico's thighs to maintain his balance, he did his best to swallow as much as he could of that beautiful stick until he felt it slide down his throat.

Nico didn’t take his eyes away from the omega's eyes and lips, feeling how his instincts were taking over and taking him beyond the limit. Suddenly, Nico pulled Mitch's hair and separated it from his crotch, lifted him on his arm and drop Mitch on the bed with a short order -' _Hands and kness for me'_ \- Mitchel hurried to fulfill the command, and raised his ass to leave it completely offered.

He couldn’t even think of feeling embarrassed, simply pleading -' _Nicooo… alpha… please… hurts'_ \- Nico approached with a lascivious smile and sniffed at the tight hole oozing from slick

-"So good baby, you smell soooo goood"- and with his tongue stroked the omega ring

-"Nicooo don’t tease, I can’t ..."

-“You can’t what, omega?"

–“I can’t wait”- Nico blew an arrogant laugh

-"So needy, dont'worry baby, I got you, I'm going to take care of that problem, just lift your ass for me and spread your legs wider" When Mitchel felt Nico's wide tip trying to open his ring, he instinctively pushed himself back only to be stopped by Nico's snarling and a strong grip on his hips

-"No" - Mitch stood still immediately -"Don’t rush, I don’t want to hurt you, at least not a lot. I want you to make me enjoy, but I want you to also enjoy, we have almost a week. If you hurry, it could finish the fun" -Nico said while pushing slowly but firmly his cock inside the omega. When he was barely half, Mitchel arched his back violently

-"Gods Nic, you are so big"- Nico took the omega by the neck and pinned him to the mattress

-"Don’t get up yet babe, the other half is missing, stay like this, relax, until you have me balls deep inside you"

The Italian, instead of pushing, began to pull the omega little by little, carrying the narrow passage over his cock as if he were putting on a glove, orienting himself by the moans of the omega until, with a last and violent pull, he found himself buried up to the hilt inside his lover. ' _Gods, this is amazing'_  think Nico. Mitchel cry loud, he felt so full

-"Alpha… alphaaaaa"

-"Yeah baby? You feel so good, so tight, so warm"- Nico kissed his back and gave him just a few seconds of adjustment (after all, Mitchel already had experience with an alpha’s dick) before starting to take off and frantically poke his cock in the tight ass of the omega. His thrust was so strong that it completely moved the thin boy on all fours. His rhythm was so violent that Nico began to feel his knot growing, slowly. Nico had never let his knot grow when he was in the mortal world, so the alpha instinct was going crazy. With a firm push on Mitchel's back and a pull on his legs, he had the omega completely open, face down below him. Nico came out of the boy who moaned when feeling empty

-"Nico, noooo, please, don’t go, I-I-I need your knot, pleaseee"  begged the omega

-"Don’t plead, love, I have you, take my full cock" and rearranging himself on the soft hole of Mitchel, he buried with a single push, to stop just before burying his knot, grinding his hips to spread his precum through the entrance and all the walls of the omega before starting to push his knot halfway into the boy.

The omega's ring dilated visibly and with effort but he allow to pass of that thick circumference with a long groan. When Nico felt firmly anchored to his omega he began to pump it hard, lifting Mitchel knotted ass as he pulled back and nailing down the poor boy against the bed as he moved forward.

It was a frantic pace that took them to the edge between moans, crying and gasping. Mitchel was the first to came, collapsing on the mattress and uncovering his neck hesitantly to be marked. Nico came immediately spilling all his load inside the perfectly sealed omega with his knot to prevent his seed from escaping. Seeing the naked neck of the omega, Nico’s eyes dilated until they were practically black. He brought his lips up and placed them in the warm white column, began to pull out his fangs until the scent reached his nose, and something clicked in his brain ' _He isn’t Will, he isn't Percy, and I'm not Connor, yet I can’t do this, it's a mistake'_  - and he simply leave a hickey in Mitchel. The omega closed his eyes without knowing if he was relieved or disappointed, but at this moment, he just wanted to enjoy the fantastic fuck Nico had given him.

The week they spent together was exhausting in every way. The sex was fantastic, neither Nico nor Mitchel could ever deny it, but it was frustrating in many forms. Every time Mitchel was falling apart under the violent thrusts of the alpha, the omega discovered his neck tempting the Italian who was in need of using all his willpower to avoid biting that delicious long and smooth neck. His strategy was always the same: thinking ' _he isn’t Percy, he isn’t Will'_ , and that painful thought managed to keep Nico firm in his decision, with the consequent frustration of the omega. And every night Mitchel asked the same thing again, remembering his last time with Connor.

-“Nico, don't I please you enough? Am I not doing well? Am I not good for you?” his eyes almos watered.

-“Babe, you're fantastic, amazing, and any alpha would be proud to be in my place right now. It's just that… I'm not even at that point, not yet. For me, the step to have a mate is for life, although the alphas we can separate from those we marked, is not what I want, and I could never hurt you in that way. I want someone with whom I can grow old. He could be you, but not rigth now”. Explained the italian while caressing the face of the son of Afrodite

-“Nico, honey, I can be yours for a lifetime, and I'm willing to take the risk that you find someone better and leave me. But I assure you that every day I will seek to make you happy”.

-“Mitch. We have already spoken. I’m not sure of the depth of my feelings, just as I’m not sure that you have completely forgotten Connor. He was the great love of your life and I know that you still feel betrayed, but that means you still have strong feelings for him. What happens if you discover that what we have is not enough to wipe out those feelings? What if Connor comes back looking for you and you have my mark? That would hurt you and hurt him. I don’t think we should rush the things. I love you, but I'm sure we haven't yet reached the precise point of making a commitment of that level.”

Time showed that Nico had, at least, one solid point. At the end of the second year after the war with Gaia, Connor returned through Mitchel. Nico, actually, was running his father's errands. When Connor arrived and asked for Mitchel, everyone gave him a pity look and only asked him to consider that it had been almost a year since he left, that things might not be the same as they had been before.

The color of Connor's face changed from tanned to intense red and finally to white before leaving his cabin to find Mitchel. When he found the son of Aphrodite walking along the lake, he felt his heart fall to his stomach. Mitchel had a bandanna around his neck! He ran to reach the omega before his heart stopped beating.

-“Mitch, baby. Wait for me” - he yelled.

Mitchel's heart gave two tumbles in his chest at hearing that voice, the same voice that had lulled him hundreds of nights before falling asleep in the arms of the son of Hermes

-“C-Connor? W-what are you doing here?”- he asked with a terrified look.

Connor looked at his neck, and with wide eyes he pulled the bandanna from his neck. The color returned to his face and relief ran through his body. There were no marks. Mitchel hadn't been claimed. He still had an opportunity.

-“Mitch, love, I was a real idiot. I should never have left without you” shiting his weight from one foot to the other

-“You were, really" - cried the son of Aphrodite –“What the hell did you leave me here? You left me! I asked you to claim me and you ran away as if I had a deadly and contagious disease. Whyyyy?” – Mitchel cried with tears in the eyes.

-“Mitchel, you are wonderful, incredible, and I knew that I didn’t deserve you, that it would never be enough for you, and that you could find someone much better than me to put the world at your feet. So I tried to be better, to have something to offer you. That's why I ran away and entered the college. I wanted to be an alpha capable of providing everything you could need, and  our puppies, not be a burden you had to endure" - Connor's guilty look melted Mitchel's heart, but it wasn’t the time to let the heart speak for itself.

\- “Connor, you were enough for me, you always were. I didn’t need anything more than you. But I can’t just wipe out a year of abandonment just because you finally come back and explain what you should have told me a year ago¡¡¡”

Connor's face, for the first time, was serious, as Mitchel had never seen him.

-"Oh gods" - Connor said -"You're with someone! You have an alpha!" - Mitchel lowered her eyes guiltily –“It is something serious? Because we can leave it in the past. I would never blame you, you had all the right after my stupidity. But I need to know if we still have an opportunity.”

-“Serious enough to spend my last heat together and ask him to mark me” - Mitch said with a contradictory feeling between guilt and revenge. His nature and the nature of his mother crashing in his heart.

-"Who is him?" Connor asked almost in a whisper.

-“Nico. It's Nico di Angelo" - Mitchel answered, his eyes narrow and a pang of pain in his chest.

-“You asked him to claim you but ... he didn’t mark you. Why? He hurt you? He mocked about you?” - Connor's voice had an aggressive and dangerous tone that Mitchel had never heard, and that clear protective rather than possessive feeling, turned his heart into a puddle of mud.

-“He ... ummm ... he wasn’t sure we would have reached that point in our relationship ... and he wasn’t sure that I would have stopped loving you ... so he didn’t want to spoil my life by marking me and denying myself the possibility of finding out who really makes me happy. Besides, I think he's still in love with Will and he feels lost because Will is with Percy.”

-“So ... uh ... what do you think? Is he who can make you happy? If so, I will disappear from your life and I will not bother you anymore. I deserve it, for being an idiot and letting escape the only wonderful thing I've ever had in my life. But ... if it's not him ... does it mean that I still have a chance to prove to you that I can make you happy?” - he asked with an almost hopeless hope.

-“Connor ... it's very surprising ... I-I have to think calmly, get clarity in my feelings ... and talk to Nico” - that only idea made Mitch's legs weak. What could he say to the son of Hades? That he was right? That he still love this crazy but sweet boy? Oh immortal gods, being the son of the goddess of love was supposed to make this things easier for him. No, scratch that, just for being his mother's son is why things were so difficult. But he had to do it, Nico also deserved clarity, he had been wonderful and the most mature in the relationship, as well as a great friend.

–“Connor, when  Nico returns I will talk to him and I will made a decision. Until I look for you, please don’t talk to Nico and don’t look for me. This will be between him and me. You had your opportunity a year ago. Now it's my turn to make the decision.”

-“All right” - Connor replied –“You're absolutely right. And I want you to know that, no matter what decision you make, my heart will always belong to you and you'll have someone to take care of you forever” - and with that, he turned and ran back to his cabin.

When Nico returned to camp, the first thing he saw was Will at the entrance to the forest sitting with his guitar. Nico didn’t recognize the song, but Will sang with a broken heart a melody that spoke of separation and broken dreams and Nico felt the unstoppable impulse to approach him.

-“Will?”  the son of Apollo looked up with beautiful eyes full of tears. The blue shining even more against the red background of his eyes

–“What happens, Sunshine? Please tell me. I can’t stand to see you cry" - Will wiped his eyes furiously, got up and took a cautious step, approaching Nico, to wrap him in a hug while his body trembled in a sigh against the now taller boy. Nico couldn’t help it, he raised his arms to tuck the boy while caressing his head

-"Will, please, tell me what's wrong?" Will broke away from Nico and looked at him as if he wanted to say many things, but could only say

-"It's too late, isn’t? I lost my chance" - and saying this he turned and ran towards his cabin.

Nico was paralyzed without knowing what to do and without moving from his place while watching Will get away. When he came to himself, he could see Mitchel standing a short distance away from him, looking at Nico with an unreadable look. Shame and guilt filled the Italian's face as Mitchel slowly approached

-"Mitch, it's not what you think, Will was just crying and I couldn’t resist the urge to know what happened"

-"Nico, it's ok, I just want to talk, and this is something I need to include in the talk" - the heart of Nico ran runaway  ‘ _He knows, he knows, and he has always known, I'm fucked up_ ’.

-"Mitch, I can explain it"

-"Explain what, Nico? That Will is so deep in your heart that that's why you can’t mark me? I already knew that. And for a while I thought I didn’t care while you were with me, but it's not like that" reply Mitch approaching to Nico and resting his head in the alpha's chest

-"Mitch, I've never wanted to hurt you, and you know, I never would, and I've never cheated on you" - Mitch's smile was sweet and peaceful.

-“I know Nico, and I thank you with all my heart. I also thank you for making the enormous effort not to mark me if you were not sure. That was very sweet of you and I will never stop thanking you for it.”

-"Mitch? What are we talking about?" Nico take Mitchel's chin sweetly with his calloused hand

-"Connor came back to find me" -Mitch said with a sigh, and before Nico said anything he continued -"And you can’t resist Will –I don´t blame you for that, he's simply gorgeus-, as I can’t deny that I still love Connor "... Nico was silent for two entire minutes, while his eyes dropped a single tear -"I think you have to recover the heart of a blond, and I have to recover mine from a thief, don't you think?" - Mitchel said with a tremor in his voice and a sad smile on his lips. Nico stepped forward to embrace the son of Aphrodite.

-"Thank you Mitch, for being so nice to me, for healing me when I needed it most, and for being my friend. You'll always have me by your side when you need to, and tell Connor that I'll be watching him, and if he breaks your heart again, I'll throw him into the darkest of punishment fields" - Mitchel laughed heartily

-"I don’t think it's necessary, but believe me I'll let him know" and with one last hug, they parted, Mitchel to find Connor and Nico to go to his cabin to try to clarify his feelings.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn´t resist to put a chapter with Leo. He is lovably and the perfect bottom.

Leo didn’t know what was happening with him. He really hadn’t wanted to. He had always had trouble not bursting into flames when he was nervous, but he didn’t go beyond burning his clothes and being ashamed to be naked in front of some astonished camper, or burn some utensil nearby. But completely burn Hebe's cabin when he was installing an air conditioner ... that was a completely different level of fucking things! It was clear that he needed help ... and soon. That was the reason he was waiting for Will in front of the infirmary door. The blond omega approached with red eyes and with all the appearance that someone had snatched his candies. Leo frowned. It was very strange that Will wasn’t in his smiling and animated self. When the son of Apollo saw Leo waiting for him, he made an effort to look cheerful.

-"Hey firebug, what are you doing? I didn’t know you would miss me so much to look for me if you're not dying " Leo had to acknowledge the effort made to show a convincing smile ... even though he failed miserably.

-"Oi, Sunshine. It’s impossible to live without your bright smile, so I came for a bath of light" Leo replied with a mischievous and flirtatious face.

Will regained some of his brilliance by being near by the cheerful son of Hephaestus. -"Why haven’t my brothers treated you? Or were you really waiting for me?"

The son of Hephaestus was a bit embarrassed -"Will, look, the consultation I want to make you... I wouldn’t like someone else to hear, so I waited outside and didn’t want me to attended by someone else. It's something that requires ... hummm ... some confidence and discreetness" Will gave him a long look that made Leo feel a little uncomfortable

-"Sure, I have a private room for sensitive patients. We can talk there and review you without prying eyes. In addition, the room is enchanted by Lou Ellen, so that the sound doesn’t enter and doesn’t come out, for the convenience of the patients, so nothing we talk about will be heard. And of course, patient-medic confidentiality protects you" completed Will seriously, entering in his doctor's mode.

Leo accompanied Will to a small room at the end of the infirmary. It had the typical hospital bed and a large sofa, as if the patient in that room had company 24 hours a day. Will instructed him to sit on the sofa, and he sat himself on the other end, cross-legged in a very little doctorsh-y style. -"Well, what did you want to talk about? Is it something medical or more personal?"

-"Both, in deed. See, do you remember that a couple of days ago there was a little incident with Hebe's cabin?" Will grimaced, meaning it hadn't been a small incident when the whole cabin was reduced to ashes, but he nodded anyway -"Well, it wasn't just that I accidentally burned some curtains as I reported to Chiron ... actually ... it was more like ... an explosion. Suddenly I felt very hot, as if the fire was born in my stomach and was traveling all over my body. It was very painful. At first I thought it was the memory of the ... explosion ... that pulverized the dirthy-face goddess and that, well,... " Leo looked down with a tear dripping down his cheeks. Will knew he was going to say ' _that killed me_ ', but he didn’t have the strength to say it, so, without being able to avoid it, he approached the son of Hephaestus and embraced him tightly. Leo began to relax in his embrace until he saw a slight glow and realized it was from Will

-"Will, are you healing me?" he asked rolling his eyes

-"No... well, just a little help to relax"

-"Wow, that benefit should be very handy for Nico after a long day of work in the fields of punishment. I don’t understand how he changed you for Mitchell. I mean, even if he's great and everything doesn’t compare to you" Leo said in a very natural way. Will's face paled and then turned completely red, and Leo thought it was lovely how his freckles shone when he was embarrassed

-"Could be, if ever there was that opportunity, at least it served him when he was in the infirmary vanishing in the shadows but ... he never needed it again ... which is good ... I think"

Leo gave him a strange gaze -"Will, Nico and you were a couple, right?"

-"In fact ... we've never been together ... that way ... so personal, just as friends" Will answered with a note of deep sadness

-"Well I don’t understand why. I would have sworn that you two had shared some of your heats and that he had been afraid to mark you, but you were always together and it was clear that he was dying for you and you were the best thing that had happened to him. We all thought he had run away when your relationship ended, to have space and stuff" Will felt his stomach fall to his feet but he replied as best  as he could

-"Well... that never happens. Anyway, he's with Mitchell now and it will be a matter of time before he marks him no matter what much I feel for Nico, you know, Aphrodite's magic and all that" Will's resentment was palpable  -"But let's get back to the point, you were telling me how it happened the... hummm ... accident" Leo was ashamed of his loose mouth and resumed his narration

-"You're right, I'm sorry . As I was saying, I felt the heat would leave my body and suddenly it was like the explosion again. I lost consciousness almost completely and I found myself surrounded by flames, everything burned at the same time, as I would have had an ultra-powerful flamethrower. Everything was charred, and the metals melted. I don’t understand how it happened. And I felt completely exhausted. When the other campers arrived, they had to take me out, but I didn’t have any injuries. I was just exhausted. And it scares me a lot. I can’t lose control of my powers that way"

Will was very serious, thinking deeply

-"Take off your shirt and lie on the bed"

-"Hey, shouldn’t you at least invite me a drink or something before you get so bossy?" Leo said with a funny grin

-"Shut up, firebug, I have to check you out"

-"Oh yes, everyone wants to check Leo, it's like a curse to me" but he lay down on the bed anyway. Will just rolled his eyes and began to run his hands through Leo's body in deep concentration. After five minutes, he opened his eyes and stared at Leo

-"Leo, what other changes have you noticed since ... you know ... you came back from death? Because I'm sure there's more to it than you're telling me"

Leo blushed deeply and asked evasively -"In addition to the nightmares where I explode during the kaboom and then I float in the void until Festus returns me in deep pains?" Will almost felt like crying at that question, but continued

-"Yes, besides that, which in itself is bad enough that you kept it hidden, but I mean ... the other"

Leo was more red if that could be possible  -"Well, since I came back from the other neighborhood I haven’t ... returned to have a heat ... not even the feeling that I could get close"

Will sighed -"Leo, you know that this is a deep anomaly and you should have come with me since the first missing, the same as you had to come with me because of the nightmares, you idiot. Those are things that you shouldn’t carry alone. In addition, everything is related. I could feel that your hormones are triggered in all directions, your uterus is swollen and your mature  ovules are multiplying and wanting to find an escape route. Basically, your body needed an escape route for so much stress and what it found was, literally, to release the heat that had become a flame. That is the reason why you can’t control your powers. And it will get worse if we don’t solve that, because your body will continue to accumulate tension and you will have a bigger explosion that could kill you ... again"

Leo paled until he looked like a wax figure. To die again, and in an explosion, it didn’t sound like anything funny, no Sir, but ... -"Does that mean I have to be in heat again?" He asked with a hurt look and Will knew there was something else there.

He didn’t like to intrude, but for the sake of his patient he had to do it. - "Leo, what's wrong? As a doctor I am obliged to tell you that if we don’t recover your heat you will be condemned to death, as a member of the board of cabin chiefs I have to tell you that this puts the lives of others in the camp at risk because the next time you may not be alone, but, most importantly, as a friend, I need to know what is happening, why you wanted to keep it hidden, and you seem depressed at the possibility of recovering a natural function"

Leo fell silent for a long time, his eyes locked on his hands that are over his belly -"I don’t want to have it again, I don’t want to be needy, I don’t want an alpha" he said calmly

-"Leo, being needy is a condition of us omegas, I don’t like it either, but avoiding it is dangerous. Percy did it for many years, with suppressors and under my strict medical review, and still had to reverse the process. In your case it happened because of your death, it's like a need to reset yourself so that you can return to ovulate. Heat is a regulatory function of your body, you can’t just ignore it"

-"They are together, and I don’t want to need anyone else, so I thought it was a blessing not to go into heat and not have to miss something that could never be" - Leo clarified.

Will was stunned - "Who are ' _they_ '?"

Almost in a whisper Leo answered - "Hazel and Frank. Since the Argo II, I fell in love with Hazel, a kind and gentle alpha, but powerful and brave. But Frank fell in love with her and she with him. How could I blame her, Frank is a wonderful alpha, one of the most powerful I've ever known, and hot as hell, a dream for omegas, as well as being the sweetest and most careful with Hazel. And I’m an omega, any of them would have made me immensely happy, but they ended up falling in love with each other, obviously, and I ... I ... I have nothing that could impress them ... so it was clear that they didn’t have to choose me but I ... I couldn’t avoid falling in love with them. So when I came to the conclusion that the only way to beat Gaia was to die, I thought that at least I would get rid of that disappointment that would last a lifetime. But I couldn’t resign myself to death and equipped Festus with the cure of the doctor and here I am. And that's why I didn’t want the heat ... to not need"

The story broke Will's heart - "And why didn’t you tell them? I saw how they suffered when Nico told them that he sensed you were dead. And it wasn’t the pain of friends that everyone else in the group had, it was something else, it was a void that they couldn’t fill"

-"But they haven’t looked for me, which means they are happy and they doesn't need me"

-"I don’t know Leo. I don’t know them that much. But I do know that talking things puts everything in perspective. And I think you really have to do that. And I think you should accept my help so that you can have a normal heat again and not explode like a gas truck in the middle of the city"

-" And you are the son of the god of poetry? That image is worse than Apollo's haikus" Leo laughed heartily -"Ok. I will follow your advice, at least in recovering my annoying function _I-will-go-to-get-crazy-all-the-alphas_. What should I do?"

-"I'll give you some pills that I created myself. I thought of them looking to restart vital functions if a Hyperborean giant or a snow goddess freezes you for long periods of time and we can defrost you. I'm sure they will operate the same way on someone who came back from the dead. You will take three daily for a month, and I want to check you at least once a week".

Leo wasn’t the most enthusiastic at the idea of recovering his heat, but he didn’t want to exploit and kill one of his brothers because of that detail, so he followed his recipe to the letter, but didn’t go to none of the reviews with Will, a kind of protest against his situation. That was a serious mistake.

Three weeks after starting his treatment, Leo was working alone at night in Bunker 9 when he felt a terrible pain in his belly, all his vision became blurred and his legs couldn’t hold him, felt a wave of furious heat running through his body as if to melt his bones. It was like the pain of his heat but twenty times more powerful, as if all the heats he had missed attacked him at the same time. He tried to run to the private he had prepared to spend his heat when it returned, but he was so scared that he lost his way in the forest and, to his misfortune, he found himself face to face with a Myrmidon, an ant the size of a war tank that was a machine to look for food. When the ant attacked, Leo tried to summon his flames but nothing happened -' _first it exploded without reason and now it doesn’t work, stupid power_ '- The Myrmidon attacked and was about to cut him in two with his jaws but Leo could roll and narrowly escape. When he got up, the head of the giant ant sent him twenty feets into the air while Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. When he fell, the air escaped his lungs, and his damn heat still hurt like a thousand devils. Through tears he saw the ant approach and knew he was lost.

Nico had decided to go out into the forest at night to clear his thoughts, immersed in his imaginary love triangle with Will and Percy and wondering if he shouldn't have fought with Connor over Mitchel's heart. He came to the conclusion that the second was not fair. He cared Mitch, but Connor loved him to death, and Mitch loved Connor, as much as he had a solid bond with Nico. No, he had made the right decision, he was sure of that, but as for Will and Percy ... well, that was another story.

Nico was hoping to find some monster with which to vent his fury, hopefully it be one of the bigs, to be able to take out all the resentment he brought. It was at that moment that he heard the scream. He ran quickly in the direction he heard it to meet a vision that chilled his blood.

Leo was lying on the ground trying to get up when an ant-shaped cleaning truck was going to devour him. Nico unsheathed his sword and launched himself at the ant. When he appeared in front of the ant, the Myrmidon forgot about Leo to focus on what it considered a threat. Nico attacked his head, but the jaws were extremely strong and his sword did no harm. He attacked the legs of the ant but his whole body seemed covered with kevlar, it was impenetrable. Using the shadows, he disappeared from the front of the ant when it was about to catch him and reappeared in another part of its body to try to hurt him. Everything was useless, until, after one of his jumps, he found himself on the back of the ant behind his head, and there he saw the opportunity, a small space between his head and body that looked like the hook of two train's wagons. He plunged his sword hard and pulled it to his right side. The head of the ant separated from its body and then it got rid of dust.

When the monster disappeared, Nico ran to where Leo was moaning in pain. Frantically he looked for wounds that would cause that pain but he didn’t find any. -"Leo, Leo, are you okay? Are you injured? Where does it hurt? I'm going to take you to the infirmary and wake Will to check on you"

-"No!" Leo shouted, grabbing him tightly by the arm. The contact sent an electric current all over Nico's body and the battle instinct gave way to something different. Nico stayed still for a moment while his nose filled with that aroma: omega in heat!

-"Leo, you idiot, what are you doing in the forest if you are in heat? Why aren’t you in your cabin? I have to take you there"

Leo said -"Not… to the infirmary… not to my cabin… I don’t want anyone to see me, much less Will. I-it hurts… it hurts a lot… more than any heat I would have had. I-it's Will's medicine… but he'll kill me if he sees me… like… that. Take me to bunker 9".

Nico didn’t know what to say but ventured -"Bunker 9 isn’t ready for you to have your heat there. Let me take you somewhere else. I can leave you with Percy, surely he can take care of you"

-"I don’t want him to know, he will worry without reason, take me ... to your cabin ... there is no one else… and… you already saw me in this situation" Nico blushed, but hugged the little omega and let the shadows wrap around him.

When they arrived at Hades cabin, Nico gently deposited Leo in his own bed -luckily he had changed the coffins for a King size bed, for the theme of Mitchel- now Leo could be more comfortable. However, Leo didn’t stop writhing and moaning with a pain that Nico hadn’t seen in another omega in heat. Leo's scent intensified more and more, clouding Nico's senses.

-"Leo, I think it's not safe for you to be here. Your scent is too s-strong "

-" Nico, please, help meee" Leo moaned and sent a shudder down Nico's spine

-"H-how can I help you?"

-" Pleaseee, you have to stop this pain, I c-can't stand more time… I-I feel like I'm going to die… again" - Nico didn’t know what to do. He knew that, like an alpha, he could make Leo's pain stop, but he felt it wasn't right. Leo was his friend and he had no interest in Nico, and Nico had never considered him as a couple

-"Have… mercy Nico… I-I can’t do it anymore" Leo began to undress himself, or rather, to tear off his clothes until he was naked, and his slick make a spot in Nico's bed. When Nico was hit by that raw scent he almost lost control of himself. Seeing that beautiful Latin omega, small and fragile, writhing in need, he felt his instincts struggling to make him his. Nico decided to take a less committed option. Plunging between the legs of the omega, he extended his hand and violently thrust three fingers into the cleft of the omega. Leo let out an incredibly sexy moan, panting as he said Nico’s name.

\- "Please alpha… not enough… it hurts… it hurts a lot… I need ...y- you ... please ... please" Leo had tears all over his face, and Nico knew the pain was terrible. He didn’t know why Leo's heat was so strong but he couldn’t see Leo suffer anymore. He removed his fingers from the omega's ass and stood up while Leo whimpered

-"No, don’t go… don’t be so cruel Nico… p-p-please… have compassion… I don’t want to beg… pleaseeee"

Nico undressed in front of the omega's pleading eyes and he directed the most tender look he could get in the midst of his explosion of lust -"Don’t beg for omega, I get you, let me take in charge. I promise I'll take care of you"

Leo's grateful smile was enough to ward off the alpha's fears. Leo put himself on his stomach and said to Nico -"C-c-can you fuck me like that? I… don’t want you to… look me in the face. I know I'm forcing you but ..." Nico tenderly caressed his cheek and, controlling his own desire, he gave Leo a soft kiss on the lips.

-"Relax, Leo, you aren't forcing me to anything. I want to do it. There is no romantic love between us, but there are care and friendship and respect. I'll take care of you, and then nothing will be strange between us, I promise"

Leo visibly relaxed at his words and buried his face in the pillow -"T-thanks, and now, pleaseee ... you ... inside ... me"

Nico smiled -"Bossy" receiving a growl from Leo who just rubbed his ass against Nico. Nico straightened on the omega, aligning himself with the entrance of the Latin -"You asked for it, baby" and he fell down with a single blow, pierced the boy completely with his thick cock. Leo screamed and crawled across the bed but a growl from Nico and his strong grip on his shoulders kept him in his place "Stay still omega, or I can hurt you with my dick, relax babe, let me take care of you. Is this your first time, Leo?" The Latino simply nodded and Nico feel so honored -"Stay, good boy, I will not move until you tell me. When you have gotten used to my cock I will start to fuck you. I promise to make you feel sooo goood, just relax and let me take in charge"

Nico had to make a superhuman effort to control his instincts that demanded him to fuck without sense to this small completely subdued omega, but Nico knew that it would embarrass and hurt Leo, so he waited patiently for him to get used to it. After a few minutes Leo raised his butt to stick closer to Nico. The alpha received the signal clearly and began to slowly withdraw from his omega while listening to him moan and whimper, then he came back slowly, feeling like the walls of the omega caressed his cock as it slid

-"Fuck, you feel amazing, you could kill me for pleasure Leo" Leo smiled at the praise and rolled his hips, pulling out a delightful growl from the Italian. Nico retreated slowly again but now he entered the Latin with a strong, fast and deep push that made the omega bow completely

-"Nicooooo, fuckkk, you are so big, fuck me, hard, plaeseee"

-"Oh my poor little omega, I assure you that tomorrow I will have to carry you wherever you go, because you will not be able to walk" biting his lip, Leo just nodded and Nico straightened on his knees lifting the hips of the omega with a steel grip that he would sure leave marks to the Latin      -"Your whish is my command" and began to frantically bury his considerable length into the narrow hole of the omega. Leo writhed and shouted asking for more, finally relieved of the previous pain and cloudy with pleasure

-"Nico Nico Nico… there… faster… don’t have mercy… hard… pleaseee"

To Nico, this was different from any other occasion, not even with Mitchel. The pleasure had been so violent, the state of submission of Leo was absolute, the way Leo responded to Nico's thrusts and his rough caresses was literally driving him crazy

-"Alpha… alpha… your knot… now… please" Nico didn’t have time to think, his body reacted on its own by burying his already almost full knot in the hole of the omega. Leo didn’t expect such a big thing and let out a sore scream. Nico felt very bad for hurting the Latino, he had been so focused on the pleasure of the omega's heat that he hadn't buried his knot when he was only halfgrowth through.

-"Sorry, baby, I'm so sorry, are you Ok?" Leo nodded panting

-" Shut up… and fuck me… it'hurt in the beginning… but not anymore… now show your regret… fucking me as it should be"  Nico smiled arrogantly

-"Oh yes, I'll show you that I'm very, very sorry" and resumed to fuck the omega with hardness practically lifting him from the bed with each pull.

He passed his hand through the belly of the omega and could feel his knot through the delicate skin of the Latin. Leo cried with pleasure with the sensation. If Nico could feel his knot on the outside, he couldn’t imagine how Leo should feel his hardness inside him. Leo's cock hit Nico’s hand demanding attention and Nico took it in his strong hand and began to stroke quickly. With a scream Leo came in Nico's hand staining all the sheets and pressing the rim between his cheks and around Nico's dick. That sensation sent Nico to the other side of the wall spilling completely into the omega. Lust filled his eyes and he saw that the omega had instinctively discovered his neck completely. Nico opened his mouth ready to claim this wonderful omega when two words escaped moaning from the lips of the Latin "Hazel, Frank".

That was a shock to Nico that brought him back to reality at once like a bucket of cold water. He was just to ask about that when a blushing Leo timidly asked  -"Nico, could I ask you for a favor?"  

-"Whatever you need, babe"

-"Could you cage me in your arms? With your body on me and your legs squeezing mine?" Nico felt an immense tenderness at Leo's feeling of weakness, because it was completely unusual for him to be weak in front of anyone and that showed the enormous confidence that he had in Nico. He gently dropped his body on the omega, still firmly secured with his knot –knot that didn’t seem to return to normal- covered with his strong legs the thin legs of the Latin, leaning on his forearms he made a protective barrier around the smaller boy and placed his face in the crock of Leo's neck kissing him sweetly

-"Is this alrigth, sweetheart? Any special reason?"  It was so long that Nico thought Leo wasn't going to answer, until the omega sighed.

-"When I died, you know, I suddenly regained consciousness and all I could feel was a terrible pain in every inch of my body, that is, how can it hurt so much if you are dead? Isn't that supposed to end when you dies?" Nico replied

-"Not during the transition, it ends up hurting you until you reach my father's kingdom, where another kind of life begins"  Leo thought about it for a moment

-"It makes sense. However, the worst part wasn’t the pain, it was the feeling that I wasn't firm in anything, there was no floor or water or something physical to which I could anchor myself, something familiar and safe. The despair was terrible. I didn’t know where it was up or down. I didn’t even know if I was moving my body because I didn’t have a point of reference. That feeling has been with me since I returned and I have been so hungry for a physical contact that anchors me to this life, until this moment, where instead of pain I feel pleasure, and where instead of emptiness I have your body giving me a limit to feel real, alive. It's pathetic, isn’t it?" Nico felt a knot of pain go through him and the tears were about to come out.

-"No way is pathetic, don’t even think so. You are so brave and you have gone through so much that I can’t explain to myself how you are still so cheerful and kind to everyone" Leo laughed lightly

-"Because none of you killed me. Death was something personal, but having the opportunity to be with people again, who loves me, makes me feel it was worth"

-"Talking about people who love you, what about Hazel and Frank?" Nico raised his eyebrow.

-"W-w-what's with them?" Leo hesitated while Nico frowned and feel his knot star to decrease.

-"You moaned their names while I knotted you and we reached the climax" Nico kept the part where he was about to mark him, that would be embarrassing... talking about that -"by the way Leo, are you taking contraceptives?" Nico asked with a terrifying realization. Leo seemed to realize at that moment with wide eyes

-"Hell, no. T-t-that can be a problem or none at all. You see, since I came back I hadn’t had any more heats, so Will gave me some pills to reset my vital functions -and to prevent me from burning people in the process- that maybe worked too well because I think I suddenly had all the heats that I had missing. He had to check me every week but I didn’t go to my appointments, and this heat took me by surprise in Bunker 9, and the rest of the story you already know, that's why I'm here with my ass full of your cock. That maybe means that I can't even have puppies at all or that I will have a litter of ten"

Nico laughed and kissed Leo's lips -"Returning to the topic, what about my sister and her boyfriend?" Leo grimaced but decided he couldn’t lie to someone who had made him cry with pleasure, ok?

-"I'm madly in love with both of them, but they are happy with each other and they wouldn't even consider me for a night of passion, much less to claim me. That's the reason why I hid that I wasn't in heat, so I didn’t need them" Nico kissed the mop of the latin

-"You have to talk to them, Leo. When you died, my sister confessed to me that she loved you and that your death had left her with a void she could never fill, and then I found Frank crying in the workshops of Bunker 9 and repeating your name. I also know that they had a difficult time as a couple after your death, at least my sister, because she felt guilty to be with Frank loving you, because she also loved Frank". Nico pulled aout of Leo and turn his body to face the Latino who wince a little.

-" But if so, why didn’t they look for me? They have been here and they haven’t said anything"

-"I think they are afraid. I don’t think they talked to each other about their feelings and as you treat them only as friends, none of them dares to take the step. Leo, I think you have to talk to them. They are two alphas, always fighting for dominance despite being loved each other with madness. I believe that an omega would help them balance their relationship and they would be happy to love you without restrictions. I'm sure"

Those words made a deep path in Leo's heart -"I'll do it, I'll talk to them the next time I see them, unless I had those ten puppies of yours" Nico smiled, not hesitant about that possibility  

-"Let's make a deal. If you're not pregnant, you'll talk to Hazel and Frank, but if you're pregnant you'll let me mark you and you'll be my mate so we can take care of our puppies. I prefer a life with a good friend with whom I can have fantastic sex to see how my puppies grow up without a father. Have a deal?"

Leo smiled broadly -"Deal. But, if I'm not pregnant and I talk to Hazel and Frank you will have to talk to Will and Percy to claim them"

-"W-w-what???? They and I don’t ... they are together ... I can’t get in the middle"

-"You can and you should, because they aren’t together but it is obvious that they love each other and each of them loves you"

-"How can you know that???"

-"Duh, because Percy told me that when Annabeth left, and before you put that scary face, Annabeth knew it and supported it. It was one of the reasons why she left, so that Percy could have puppies with you. And Will confessed to me how much he loves you three weeks ago" Nico's mouth almost fell to the ground -"So, if I can be in a threesome with two alphas, you can be in a threesome with two omegas. Besides, if I'm pregnant, you have permission to mark those two dorks and bring them to our bed. I wouldn’t mind sharing it with two hot omegas with which I get along so well. We would be a pack a little crazy but very happy. With an alpha that takes care of us and puts us all in our place ... and you can start by putting me in my place right now" finished Leo with a mischievous wink.

Nico stand up at full speed, without listening to Leo's protests, took some herbs, a cup of water and heated them in the oven. When it was ready, he gave it to Leo who obediently drank it while Nico explained and lay down on the bed with his cock completely hard again   -"These are Mitch's natural contraceptives, he says they take effect immediately, so as not to risk too much with the theme of the puppies" Leo laughed happily -"And as to what is your place ..." he easily lifted the little omega and put him astride him -"I think your place is mounted on my cock" and he lowered him with a single hit until impale the omega completely. The next four nights were getting better and better.


	6. Chapter VI

Leo had no idea how he should talk to Will. Hell, he had fucked this in so many ways that he wasn’t sure which would be the least bad. First was the point of not having attended appointments with Will, even though the healer had been very clear on the importance of reviewing it periodically. And, as always, Will had been right, he was a damn good doctor. Leo hadn’t taken care of himself properly and had been about to be sent as a pantry item to the Mirmydones' nest. Sure, he had been rescued by Nico, and that had been great and all. Leo couldn’t stop shuddering at the memory of those five wonderful days. Gods, Nico was a fantastic lover and he had been so careful and attentive to him that, even though there was no romantic love between them, his understanding on a physical and emotional level had undoubtedly been very easy. Leo wasn’t even a little scared with the possibility of being pregnant by Nico. Clearly he felt that Nico would be a good father to his puppies and a protective and loving mate, as well as very sexy. And if he wasn’t pregnant, he still knew that Nico would be a good friend, since, as he promised, nothing had been strange between them after three weeks of sharing his heat. Nico visited him frequently, worried about his health and insisting that Leo need to go to see Will. But ... how could he do it? He would have to explain why he had not gone, and the consequences of his omission, and when he asked how he had go trough his heat, he would have to tell him that accompanied. He couldn’t say that Nico had helped him, but it was almost impossible to lie to Apollo's child. Will always knew when someone was lying to him, and that was one of the things that could annoy the blond. Leo didn’t want to be on his bad side. But, again, if he told him that Nico had fucked him for five days and that maybe he was pregnant, well ... that would undoubtedly put him on Will's worst side. So, in a boast of maturity, he decided to stay locked in his cabin waiting for life to decide for him. _Oh vain hopes!_

Will suspected that Leo had a capricious and childish reaction and that's why he hadn’t come to appointments. But when he ' _disappeared_ ' for five days he began to worry. It was true that Nico had told them that he had found Leo leaving the camp because ' _he had important matters to attend to, but he would return in a few days_ '. But he was suspicious because he hadn’t communicated it to any of his brothers and, instead, he would have communicated it to Nico. And to make matters worse, the idiot son of Hades was also going through a phase of estrangement, going to the food pavilion just to take enough food and take them with him because ' _he wanted to be alone in his cabin for a while_ '. Had they all gone crazy and secretive?

Will was elated when he learned that Connor had returned and that he had taken Mitchel with him to take him to live with Connor in his own apartment in the mortal world while he finished college. And he thought it was the right time to dedicate himself to mend the wounded heart of the son of Hades. But Nico's idiot didn’t even let him get close a bit. He had even put two skeletal guards outside Hades' cabin that didn’t allow anyone to approach. Go to hell.

So, when Nyssa told him that Leo had returned but was locked in his secret bedroom in the Hephaestus cabin and that his brothers had to bring him food, he sensed that something serious had happened. So that morning, he took the tray with food that Harley had for Leo, without giving the little son of Hephaestus time to react, and went to corner the leader of that cabin. When he knocked on the door of Leo's shelter, he heard him answer -"I don’t want anything Nyssa, I told you I'm fine". Will knew that none of his brothers would dare to enter without being invited, but Will was too stubborn to accept a ban on the part of one of his patients. He steeled himself and entered the refuge. He expected something worse, like a Leo crying and wounded, with his room made a mess, but he couldn’t imagine finding a room perfectly arranged, background music and a Leo in his boxers and shirt lying on his bed as if he were having a well-deserved holidays. When Leo looked up and saw the healer's frown, the color left his face and a small, almost feminine scream escaped his lips.

\- "Will! What are you doing here?"

-“Well, if the mountain doesn’t go to The Profet ... " Leo looked at him with his mouth open and a look of shame.

\- "You shouldn’t have come. I'm perfectly ok". Leo answered shortly.

\- "And that's exactly what worries me. The medicines should have already taken effect. Six weeks ago you started taking them and I told you they were only for a month. Something had to have happened in that time. Necessarily. And you've been hiding it for me, so spit it out "- said the son of Apollo as he left the tray in front of Leo and sat cross-legged on the bed next to the Latino, staring at him. "Oh, gods, something has already happened, and you haven’t sought me on purpose" the revelation running down his face was enough to throw the Latin out of his mind.

\- "Will ... I'm so sorry ... I swear it wasn’t on purpose ... it's just that your medicines worked too well ... and then the ant ... and now I can be pregnant ... and ... I don’t know what to do ... forgive me".

\- "Woa, woa, woa. Stop there, firebug. I'm not scolding you. I just want you to tell me what happened, because I don’t understand anything about the ants... are you pregnant by ants?" - Will said while Leo forced himself to calm. He had to explain everything to Will. After all, it wasn’t anyone else's fault but fucking nature.

-"Okay, Will. This is the story" Leo proceeded to tell him the whole story, just changing the name of Nico for the expression ‘a friendly alpha’. –“And that's the reason why I may or may not be pregnant, and I have to know as soon as posible”.  - Will looked at him for a long time with a frown, as if he was reading through his words the whole truth, but he didn’t say anything. He simply gave him an order.

-"All right. It's been three weeks, so let's find out how good work this ‘friendly alpha’ did to you. Lie down and bare your belly" - Leo did as he was asked and Will's warm hands rested on his bare skin at the level of his uterus. Will did a deep scan to see how Leo was doing. After a few minutes he looked back into his eyes.

\- "I don’t know if the news are good or bad, but the reality is that you aren’t pregnant" - Will seemed to see the relief reflected in the face of Leo but he wasn’t sure. - "But it was more by pure luck, it seems that the fates didn’t allow it, because your belly is perfectly fertile. All your reproductive functions are working one hundred percent. You must continue taking the same contraceptive tea. I prescribed it to Mitchel before I knew he was with Nico ... hell, if I had known, I would have prescribed the double dosis. In fact, you can drink up to three cups a day, and, when you want to get pregnant, stop taking it two weeks before your heat" - Will said, and then, with a sad smile, he continued -"So you will not have to carry Nico's puppies until you decide it" and with tears in his eyes he got up to leave.

\- ‘Fuck’, thought Leo ‘He knows’, and ran to grab the blonde's arm before he left. "Why do you think it's him Will? It can be any alpha."

Will looked at him embarrassed and sad but answered -"First at all, because that tea only I know it and I prescribed it to Mitchel, so only Nico could have it. Second, because if it had been any other alpha, you wouldn’t have had trouble telling me, but knowing that I love Nico, you couldn’t say his name. And third and final, because that kind of deal - although I'm sure you haven’t told me all the terms of the agreement - could only be done by someone as noble as Nico. No other alpha would have avoided marking you if he felt you were that fertile. It takes a lot of strength and responsibility on his actions, something that is one of the characteristics that I like the most about Nico" - the blond finished.

\- "Do you know why he didn’t bite me, Will?"

\- "Maybe because he still loves Mitchel? Or because he couldn’t forget Percy?" - Will ventured

\- "The Mitchel thing, give it by completely discarded. I'm sure Nico has feelings for Percy, but he hasn’t done anything in that way, and I don’t think he does. Besides, between him and me there is nothing romantic. He really spend my heat with me for friendship, because he couldn’t continue to see me suffer, and his proposal was for friends, and I appreciate that friendship and always have a special place in my heart, doesn´t matter that he is a great lover, by the way, if you want to know. But the strongest reason why he restrained himself is _because he loves you_. Nobody has a place in his heart like you, and you better do something about it before it keeps going away out of fear. I swear it by the Styx. "

Will's face was priceless. All emotions passed through his face in a matter of seconds: relief, fear, anger, joy, shame, disbelief ... to settle in a blanked look. - "I ... hummm ... I'll think about it" and he turned around to retire. When he was at the door, he listened to Leo - "Will, don’t let another of your heats pass without talking to Nico and tell him what you feel, okay?" Will didn’t turn to look at him, but nodded and disappeared through the door.

Will locked himself in his room for a couple of days, thinking all the time about Leo's words. He was terrified to accept what the son of Hephaestus had said but he clearly understood one thing. If he didn’t talk quickly to Nico, the son of Hades kept going to bed with other omegas until, inevitably, he marked someone and was out of reach. If he confessed his love and invited him to spend his heat with him many things could go wrong, starting with being rejected as Nico was clearly out of his league. But at least he would have a clear answer and not keep suffering in uncertainty, it could eventually work as if he had overcome it, although clearly he wouldn’t. And he would still have the chance to be a couple with Percy, two omegas, and maybe let Percy have puppies from another alpha as long as he didn’t claim him, and start a family. He would have to make a decision, and by forcing himself to be honest with his own feelings, he should answer what his heart really wanted. And he couldn’t deny it, he loved Nico, so he made the decision to talk the next day with Nico and ask him to spend his heat together and make it clear that he would let him marks Will and pregnant him if Nico wanted him too.


	7. Chapter VII

Percy knew it was coming again, there was no way to avoid it, not anymore. Nature was just a bitch and didn’t forgive anything. He was less than a week away from his next heat and his head kept spinning morning, afternoon and night (yes, indeed, he hadn’t practically slept in three days, sue him). He loved to spend his heats with Will. Now he understood the close relationship he had formed with Anabeth. Having someone to take care of you unconditionally, just because he loves you, because he cares about you, is something you never finish to pay.

Will hadn’t taken him with his dick, he had only helped him with his toys and his fingers, but he seemed to find the perfect way to make Percy lose his head, he seemed to know him better than himself. Maybe it was because an omega knows much better the body and the sensations of another omega, more even than the alphas. Or maybe it has to do with the love and tenderness in Will's eyes every time he approached Percy, always looking to make him happy and take care of him. Percy felt towards Will as Annabeth felt towards Percy. It was really shocking.

However, the bitch was still giving him very bad moments. His omega nature kept sending him the urgency of an alpha, of being knotted and knocked. And Percy had fought so hard against this need. Something that only Annabeth knew, and she knew it because she shared the feeling, is that the main reason why Percy had hidden that he was an omega was Luke. The son of Hermes was, when Percy was twelve years old, the best and strongest of the alphas at the camp, perhaps equaled only by Charly Beckendorf, but with a very different characters. While Charly was a gentleman, always loyal and considerate, completely in love with Silena, the most beautiful omega of the camp, but brave and noble, Luke was, to put it in some way, a slob. Charismatic, dominant and charming, he didn’t hesitate to hit any omega sufficiently unwary to open himself emotionally with him.

He marked none but his dominion over them didn’t disappear completely, and he had used that quality to attract too many demigods to his side. Annabeth and Percy admired him deeply, so they were afraid to fall under his seduction. If Luke had known that Percy was an omega, he would have used all his charm to dominate him, would have marked him and forced him to do his will. Annabeth was also exposed to that treatment. Percy's idea of pretending to be an alpha worked wonders. Percy was safe from a possible attempt of claim by Luke and faced him from alpha to alpha. For her part, Annabeth was protected in this way as a partner of the Alpha Percy. Both won with that arrangement. An extra bonus is that Percy wasn't subject to the whim of his hormones. Annabeth, as Athenea's daughter, had a stronger natural control over her biological functions, although she wasn’t exempt from his influence. But hadn't heats didn’t mean Percy didn’t have the psychological and emotional need to have an alpha, even though physical need was under control. For that reason, when Nico began to mature as alpha, with an incredible aura of power and dominance, Percy's emotions lost their way immediately.

Nico was absolutely wonderful, his temper, the care he had for everyone, the loyalty of his friendship, his enormous power, his dangerous aspect and transmitted that dominion only with his posture, but also with his scent. Nico had an alpha smell much stronger than anyone he had ever known, including Luke.

Will's theory is that it was the fault of Lycaon, the king of werewolves, unquestionably alpha among the alphas. Will argued that, having overcome the poison that Lycaon had transmitted to Nico in its clutches, that poison had worked like a vaccine, incorporating the Licaon’s DNA into Nico's DNA but without its harmful effects.

In a word, Nico was now the alpha among the alphas, but with all the personal kindness of the son of Hades. And that was precisely why Percy knew himself condemned to fall by the Ghost King. It was simply too good to let him escape. Percy felt his insides boil from his belly out every time he saw the alpha. There was no way he could stop him from wanting to be mounted, covered and knotted by that alpha delight. His instinct was asking puppies from that alpha, and it was getting harder and harder to resist. Seeing him disappear into the mortal world and returning smelling of sex, or seeing him go out with Mitchel, or talk so closely with Will could trigger his jealous madness terrifyingly. He couldn’t help but feel possessive towards the son of Hades. That alpha had to be his.

But the more he thought about that, Percy felt worse. On one hand, surrendering to an alpha terrified him. The possibility of not being more himself, not being independent, or of Nico thinking of him as something less strong, like an inferior, drove him crazy. He would never forgive himself. And there was also the theme of Will. If Percy made a move on Nico, he would break Will's heart. Percy knew that the son of Apollo was deeply in love with Nico, to the point that he wouldn’t mind being marked or having his puppies even if Nico left him. The very fact of having a son of Nico filled the beautiful blonde's heart with emotion. Percy couldn’t do that to his best friend, who he probably felt in love with. Hell, why should he have played the role of the most complicated omega of all time?

And there was the small problem of having to face his heat in a few days. He had to choose if he would tell Will to spend it with him or if he risked facing Nico, who would probably tell him that he was already over him and that he was no longer interested, but that he could say yes and then lose Will forever. None of those perspectives was desirable. Percy was lost more than ever, so he did what he always did when he was lost: look for Anabeth.

 _Advice learned by Percy to share_ : never send an Iris message at night to an omega claimed, you may not like what you find.

When Annabeth's image appeared, the first thing Percy saw was that her eyes were closed tightly and then she let out a long moan. When the image was wider, he saw a naked Reyna on her knees behind Anabeth pushing furiously inside the omega that was writhing and panting dramatically. When Reyna looked up, she let out a cry of anger at seeing Percy leaning in the message.

-"Jackson! What the hell are you doing here? Close the message and dial in an hour, you stupid pervert" Annabeth opened her eyes scared and couldn’t say anything before Percy vanished the message waving his hand.

Hell, that image would never be deleted from his mind. That's how all the omegas looked when their alpha took them? What would he look like if Nico took him from behind as Reyna? With closed eyes of pain and pleasure, completely lost of the world, taking the cock of his alpha as if tomorrow doesn't exist? Oh gods, that was really hot. Percy didn’t know what to do and thought to go to sleep when the window of a new Iris message appeared in front of him. A smiling but worried Annabeth was in front of him only covered by a purple    T-shirt of Camp Jupiter that was clearly of a larger size, so he supposed that it belonged to Reyna. The praetor was nowhere to be seen.

\- "What's up, seaweedbrain? Why did you call without prior advice? Are you all right?" Her voice tried to be playful but clearly showed her concern.

-"Hi Annie. I'm very sorry to have interrupted, I hope Reyna doesn’t hate me and sends her dogs against me"

Annabeth gave a funny laugh. "I can’t promise anything, Percy. She's really furious. Because of her praetorial duties and some new monsters that have been seen, we hadn’t been together in a week, and the first night we spent together you appear on our bed. She's really annoying, even with me for interrupting saying it could be something important".

\- "Oh, Annabeth. I'm so sorry, I hope I didn’t get you into troubles with your alpha".

Annabeth gave him a disgusted look. -"Reyna has to learn that if you call it's something serious, so you have priority. I explained it to her since the beginning. I love Reyna and I have no objection to submitting to her in the bedroom. But I am independent, not a simple belonging. And that you are my soulmate, and I promised to be always there for you, and I keep my promises" - Anabeth fiercely completed.

Percy's heart twisted in his chest, widening at the words of the blonde. -"Annabeth you are the best, nobody can compare with you. I'll try to get to the point so you have time to ... address Reyna's frustration properly"  The blonde gave a loud laugh

-" Don’t worry Percy, I'll take care of that problem as soon as I hang up with you, she willn’t have any reason to feel that she is putting on the side. I promise. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Percy explained his dilemma openly and without omitting any details. Annabeth listened intently, as was her custom, asking only a few questions to get a clear picture of what Percy was saying. When the son of Poseidon ended, Annabeth went straight to the point.

-"Percy, the first thing I should say is that I have a huge love for Will, the boy almost died of exhaustion while trying to save my life, despite being in mourning for the death of his brother Michael. It's a strong and noble demigod as there is no other. I can understand why you fell in love with him. However, ending with him is the same as if I had stayed. You've sacrificed too many things for all of us, and I think it's fair that you go after what makes you happiest, and that, I'm sure, are the puppies. You never can have them with Will. Instead, Nico can fill you with puppies during your entire fertile life if you wish. Will should have to overcome that. My suggestion is to talk directly to Will about your feelings, and to talk to Nico as well. Fair play is the best strategy when it comes to the heart if you pretend not to hurt anyone. No one can foresee the outcome, but at least the relationships remain clean and healthy. It is understood?"

-"Loud and clear, Annie. Thanks for everything. Tomorrow I'll talk to both of them and I'll tell you how it went. Now go for your alpha and blow the brains out of her so she didn’t throw me into the little Tiber when I go over there, okay?" Percy said with a mischievous wink.

-"Oh, I'll apologize deeply. You can’t imagine how strong I can apologize. Don’t worry. And remember, play nice, fair play and all that, OK? I love you."

And with a wave of his hand, the image disappeared. Percy remained for a few moments thinking seriously about what Annabeth had said: it’s better to speak directly so that there are no deep wounds and relationships can heal. His heart ached, but he had to, so he sighed and went to bed. Tomorrow he had two very difficult talks that he had to carry out.

The next morning, Percy woke up with a surprise. A pool of slick wet his entire bed. He didn’t understand why but his heat had gone ahead. He had to talk urgently with Will and Nico before everything went overboard. He hurried to change and ran out to look for both demigods. He didn’t have to look for so long. In the middle of the central meadow, holding hands, he could see Nico and Will. In Percy’s eyes, everything turned red and his brain disconnected.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Percy could be a dick.

That morning, according with his decision, made the day before, Will stood up with the firm conviction that he was doing the right thing.

He spent a lot of time in the showers to make sure he was completely clean and with the scent of his new citrus soap and his pomegranate shampoo (he hoped that this detail would be the right one for a son of the underworld). He spent an eternity trying to tame his wild curls. The result wasn’t spectacular, but everybody could see the effort to look better than ever. As the weather in the camp was still just fresh, despite being November, he decided to put on his white tank top, which exposed his slender but strong arms (thanks Kayla for all the training on the archery track, yeah) as well as a good dose of freckles on his shoulders. He wore tight jeans, light blue, a little naturally torn, and white cloth sneakers. He hoped that that was enough to get the attention of the son of Hades. He received whistles and cheers from his brothers who, somehow, knew what was on Will's agenda for this day.

Feigning a confidence he didn’t feel, Will went in search of Nico. He didn’t have to wait long. In the central meadow, he could see the italian chating with Leo, who was probably catching up on Will's diagnosis of the puppies. Will wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a relieved but slightly sad smile from the Italian.

When Leo looked up and saw Will, he smiled widely and greeted him. As Will approached, Leo walked away, raising both thumbs in encouragement. The son of Hades turned around to see who he was beckoning Leo to and froze with his mouth open. In the head of the Italian, a little Nico jumped, ran and lifted his fist due to the magnificent vision that was approaching. Will looked simply beautiful. That sleeveless shirt highlighted the straightness of his shoulders, his slender but strong waist, the tan color of his skin and the incredibly intense blue of his eyes, not to mention that the freckles on his shoulders made Nico's teeth feel anxious for biting strongly the base of his neck. The ligth smell of pomgranates, so sweet. And those jeans, oh Gods, it should be illegal to go out on the street with those sinful pants that drew their long legs and his perfect ass so well. Nico had to make a huge effort to keep his tongue from hanging from his open mouth.

As Will approached, he felt that his confidence was lost and shyness gained more room, but he forced himself to keep walking forward and keep a smile on his face.

\- "Hey Nico. How beautiful morning, isn’t it?" -' _Really Will_?’ - he said to himself- ‘ _with that greeting it looks like you're reading a teleprompter_ ’. - "Leo has given you the result of yesterday's analysis?" -' _Idiot, why did you mention it_?' - Will almost facepalmed himself. Nico's face turned red, almost purple, with shame.

-"W-w-what news?"

-"Oh, humm, that you aren’t waiting for puppies?"

-"Oh, yeah. Yes, he did. So now he'll have to do his part of the bargain and talk to Hazel and Frank" - Nico replied still embarrassed. -"About that Will, you should know that neither Leo nor I had planned on what happened, it was ... simply ... something unexpected that we resolved as friends, you know?"

Will smiled sweetly -"Leo explained it to me in detail Nico. And I think it was very sweet how you handled it, and how you respected Leo. Although, by your expression when you talked to him, I could see that something gave you some ... sadness?"

-"Humm ... yeah ... I ... I was very excited about the puppies, you know? I never thought that that would affected me, but... I really enjoyed the possibility of ... being a dad?" -Nico answered with an excited smile.

Will's heart took a 360-degree turn to fall back into place. - "You know ... I ... hmmm ... could ... yes ... and it's not that you ... ok?" Will couldn’t stop blabbering and chattering his teeth at how strong his body was trembling. Nico took a couple of firm steps to hold him in his arms and lift his face with his right hand so that their eyes met. Nico had a funny and tender smile that reached his eyes.

-"Sunshine, you'll have to be a little more clear and direct because I can’t understand you anything" - at those words, Will snorted.

-"What I mean, Nico di Angelo, is that ... in a week my heat begins and ... if you want ... we could spend it together and ... know how it's to ... have puppies?"  Will's face was so red it looked that blood would flow from his cheeks. Nico looked at him in amazement, as if someone had just told him that Christmas is coming early.

-"Will, darling, are you completely sure of what you're telling me? Because if it's true, I'll be the happiest alpha in the world, but if I'm with you, there's no way I can’t mark you. You are too perfect to allow someone else to approach you. I love the idea of you being just for me". Nico's look reflected wonder, hope, decision ... hunger.

Will melted in those incredible eyes and answered decisively  -"It's the only thing I've ever wanted for the last three years, silly. I wasn’t obvious enough? Cornering you all the time and following each of your movements?" - Nico's face was adorned with an arrogant smile that made Will tremble.

-"In that case, my sweet little omega, get ready to leave your bachelor state, because at the end of the next week you will walk through this meadow wearing my mark on your neck"

Nico leaned down to kiss Will and their lips met timidly. It was at that moment when Will's world literally turned upside down.

                                                     

                                                                           _______________  O  _______________

 

Percy saw everything in red, and in the center of his blurry vision he could only make out Will and Nico kissing each other. Fear, anger and jealousy roared in his chest as a single word filled his mind: _mine_. He didn’t know when or why, but at the speed of lightning he found himself lifting Will from the ground and turning him over his head to hit him with his back to the ground, while his hands tightened fiercely on his throat. Percy's eyes were burning coals while his lips showed his fangs and drew out disconnected words ... _mine_ ... _hands off_ ... _just mine_.

Nico's voice came like a desperate order  -"Percy, drop it, release Will immediately. You're hurting him"  -Percy looked at the italian with eyes full of fury and even the alpha paused on his way. Nico fixed his eyes hard on the green-eyed omega and with his more dominant voice repeated  -"Let go".

As Percy's hands released his hold on Will's throat allowing him to breathe, Nico looked up to see, on one side, Kayla is running as he prepared his bow, and on the other side, came Lou Ellen who had been preparing a ball of purple energy In her hands. Nico knew instinctively that they could kill Percy at that moment. His devotion to Will wasn’t a gambling thing. Turning to Percy, he said -"Get up". Percy just growled but got up at Nico's command. The terrified son of Hades enveloped Percy in the shadows as they miraculously dodged Kayla's first arrow. The jump took them to the cabin of Hades, where Nico immediately put two skeletons guards in front of the door and one in front of each window. It was better to prevent than to confront Kayla and Lou Ellen directly.

When he turned to face the furious omega it was to find himself directly pushed against the wall while the omega looked at him fiercely. At that moment, a current of energy ran through Nico's body like an earthquake and the scent of heat hit him like an iron mallet.

\- "Percy?" He growled as he turned to the omega to hit him against the wall

-" _Mine_ " Percy growled in a serious, menacing tone as he used all his strength to push the Italian onto the bed, where he straddled him, pinning him to the mattress  -" _mineeee_ ".

Nico felt all his alpha senses grow suddenly. An omega tried to dominate him, and he had challenged him in front of the camp. Anger and dominance instinct filled his head without leaving room for anything else.

Using all his strength, he raised the son of Poseidon who gave a small cry of surprise as he was knocked down and immobilized on the mattress.

-"Stay still" growled the Italian, but Percy only growled in response and pushed the son of Hades back.

They fought for dominion several times in the midst of a blind anger that consumed them without knowing why. Until the son of Hades had Percy face down immobilized with the weight of his body and growled in the deepest voice that Percy had ever heard him  -"Still quiet omega"

Percy gasped and growled but didn’t move. That was when he felt Nico's left hand pressing on the back of his neck while the right hand stripped him of his pants and boxers. He could hear the crunch of Nico's clothes as he undressed. The left hand withdrew, but Nico's knees kept him fixed in place. Then Nico's hands stripped him of his shirt and he could feel the full weight of the alpha on him.  

-" _Mine_ " growled Nico as his big hard cock found Percy's throbbing hole.   

-' _Oh no_ ' Percy told himself, and the fear of being dominated returned with all his might trying to escape the grip of the alpha.

Nico grunted menacingly as he tightened his grip on the omega's back. When he got the omega to stay still he didn’t wait for a second to drop himself with all his weight to cross the narrow omega channel until he was completely buried in that wonderful ass. Percy's scream must have been heard even outside the soundproof cabin.

Nico only saw blurred by anger and pleasure. All he could feel was the narrow, damp warmth of the omega's interior. In his mind, Nico saw passing in quick successions the story of his life, marked by this boy who moaned beneath him. The hero who rescued him from a manticore, the guy who let his sister die, the supposed alpha who bathed in the river Styx, the friend who disappeared six months leaving him with a broken heart and in complete uncertainty, the panting omega while he was crossed by the huge dick of the alpha.

Nico only thought ‘ _finally, mine_ ’ and while desperately kissing the body of the omega began to take out his thick and hard member. Percy shrieked submissively and needy only to receive the hard thrust against his prostate again.

The rhythm between them became frantic, angry, without any sweetness. Rough and raw sex, without mercy, without quarter, without consideration. Between them could be a desperate love that had never been manifested, but now that it was, is full of contradictions, feelings of guilt, and expressed itself aggressively, with frustration. It was all a concert of grunts, gasps, swears, hisses.

Nico felt his knot begin to grow and, this time intentionally, he let it grow almost completely before pushing it firmly into the omega.

Percy screamed knowing himself dominated for the first time in his life. Desperatly, he tried to escape but it was too late. The ball passed the ring of his ass and left him stuck, completely at the mercy of his alpha, who began to move violently, without waiting for the omega will get used.

Percy felt pain, but the pleasure was infinitely greater, so he panted and asked for more, challenged his alpha to be harder, faster, deeper, until Percy saw everything white when it came, sending vibrations that tightened the cock of the alpha that came with a howl while unloading its seed in the sealed interior of the omega.

Nico, still annoyed and in ecstasy, pulled out his fangs and plunged them into the omega's pallid neck while claiming -" _Mine_ " and Percy let out a prolonged and plaintive howl as he was claimed.

Outside of the Hades's cabin, Percy's howl of clamor managed to be heard, while an Apollo's son fell to his knees crying silently.


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, from a dick to a bitch.

Will spent two days in complete silence. His brothers and friends tried to talk to him and make him eat something, but he didn’t answer a word. Not even his eyes betrayed that he had heard something, or at least that he had some emotion. His eyes were blank and lost, as if he were looking somewhere beyond the walls of his room, so they chose to leave him alone and give him time to process what had happened. Will lay back on his bed the third night and pretended to sleep while his brothers snored. At one o'clock in the morning, he felt it going through his body. The horrible sting of always, arriving at the least opportune moment, ahead of their quarterly appointment. Damm it. Will got up, put on some sweats and an old T-shirt, despite the cold of the morning and left the cabin without waking anyone.

Not caring about the harpies (hell, if they ate him at that moment, he would probably thank them). He went to Hephaestus's cabin. Leo had taught him how to pass all the traps and locks, so he could make his way to the secret room of the Latin and entered without even knocking. For a moment he watched the little omega sleeping peacefully and couldn’t help feeling angry ... if he hadn’t heard Leo say that Nico loved him above all things he wouldn’t have had any hopes, and he wouldn’t be heartbroken as he was now. Leo had to pay in some way, and Will had found the right way. Approaching slowly, he touched the Latino's shoulder. Leo woke up a little, but seeing a pale figure with sunken eyes in front of him opened his eyes with terror and opened his mouth to scream. A thin but firm hand covered his mouth as he gestured for silence. The little omega went from terror to disbelief when he recognized the ghost in front of him.

-" _Mi madre_ , Will, you almost killed me with a fright" - Will smiled cynically

-"Maybe you would have deserved it, Leo" -the Latino lowered his eyes in pain

-"Will, really, I never imagined something like this would happen ..."

-"You swore by the Styx. I can’t curse you more than that. You will have to deal with your oath later. For now, you owe me one and you have to pay " -Leo looked anxiously at all sides, not knowing what to think, or if he could run away and reach the top floor with his brothers, but Will continued

-"The room you prepared for your heat ... I need it ... right now ... and I want you to keep everyone away and keep the secret that I'm there" - Leo visibly relaxed and looking up he replied

-"Of course, Sunshine, but I must prepare it and bring food and water, and such some toys so that ... "

-"I don’t want anything, and you don’t have time to prepare anything. I must enter now before anyone sees me. I don’t want pity around me, you understand?" - Said the healer with an acidic tone that Leo had never heard, and he felt terror that Will had finally broken to an endless point.

-"Will, you are a doctor, you more than anyone should know that a heat without these preparations can be deadly. You're going to become dehydrated" - Will seemed to think for a moment and turned to the small frigobar Leo had in his room. He opened it and took out all the bottles of water in it. Five in total, one liter each.

-"Well, I have everything I need, now take me away" - Leo tried to reason, but an anxious gesture of Will's hand silenced him. Sighing resignedly, Leo got up and grabbed a hoodie. He passed it over his head, took some keys of celestial bronze, gestured to Will to follow him and left without making a sound.

They walked towards the forest, where they entered for about half a mile, until they reached the foot of a big rock where a door was concealed. If you didn’t know it was there, nobody could see it. Leo hit the key to the door, which had no lock, and the door opened without making any sound.

-"The easiest way to hide something is to have it in view. If someone comes to steal my key, it will take forever to find the lock" - he said with a satisfied smile and a wicked wink. - "In addition, the door is enchanted, no alpha can pass if he isn’t authorized by the voice of the occupant. By the way, wait ..." Leo approached Will's head to a kind of microphone and said -"When you see turn on this red light            -pointing to a small spotlight- you have to say your name, so that the shelter recognizes you. When you hear the authorization message and see the green light, you will be the second authorized omega to spend their heat here" - Will rolled his eyes but positioned himself in front of the microphone. When Leo gave the signal and the red light went on Will spoke

-"Humm ... Will Solace?" Leo slapped his forehead as the green light went on and an office receptionist voice answered  

-"Welcome _Hummm ... Will Solace_? ... I hope ... that you enjoy your naughty days in this space dedicated to the pleasure in solitude. You can scream as loud as you want because nobody will listen to you or come to bother you ... unless you want it" - Will was baffled and asked

-"Can we re-record the message?" - Leo looked at him amused and said

-"No, I'm sorry, _Humm ... Will Solace?_  I didn’t have time to prepare the re-recording function. I'll do it when you get out of here" - Will sighed and entered the shelter. The interior surprised him. It seemed a boutique hotel room only for rich people, with a huge king size bed, a shower and a tub with hydromassage, a frigobar -empty, unfortunately- a huge and fluffy cushions in front of a space that, in the future, would take a television, but at the moment it was just a cold wall. Leo really wants to pamper himself. Raising an eyebrow, he looked sideways at the Latin

-"Hey, don’t blame me, I hadn’t finished the shelter when my heat hit me. But in the morning you will see that it has natural light, even if you don’t see any windows. Cracks hidden in the surface and a set of bronze mirrors make the game. It's an idea that I got from the Aztec temples, and they also serve to ventilate the place" - Will didn’t want to admit it, but it had really amazed him. However, he turned his face blank and said to Leo

-"Thank you. Now leave me alone" - Leo knew that, for the moment, he couldn’t convince the blond of anything else, so he thought that tomorrow he would bring him food and some toys and force him to accept them. Without adding a word, he gave Will the key and left the shelter while the door closed behind him. No doubt, it would be a difficult week trying to hide Will's whereabouts.

                                                                       ______________  OOO  _______________

 

Nico was still panting for the last round with Percy, a lost gaze towards the roof of Cabin 13th, with his omega asleep and Percy's head on Nico's chest.

After the first day, the furious anxiety between the alpha and the omega had gradually subsided, leading to loving relationships and full of deep love and care, seeking at all times to make the other happy. Nico couldn’t deny the torrent of emotions that Percy made him feel, and the son of Poseidon didn’t stop surprising him every minute.

Now it was the final fifth day of Percy's heat and his scent was almost imperceptible, allowing him to use his brain again. That wasn’t good. The memory of Will's terrified look when Percy took him by the throat was the first of his memories, and a pain pierced his heart ... ' _Will, oh gods, what had I done_?'. His own words resonated in his head ‘ _You are too perfect to allow someone else to approach you’_ ... ‘ _at the end of the next week you will walk through this meadow wearing my mark on your neck_ ‘, panic began to take hold of him. The memory of Will's sweet eyes, full of hope and joy, his delicious blush at the prospect of having a puppy with Nico ... and he couldn’t help but drop the tears.

He had screwed everything up. He let his damned instincts and illusion take possession of him and now he had irreparably hurt the only demigod who had never hurt him, the only one who had always been sweet and sympathetic to him, to whom he must be alive and enjoying so many blessings. Nico was the worst alpha in the history of the alphas; as well as the worst couple in the history of couples. How had it happened that he screwed everything up and in such a terrible way? Only he could have done something so bad. He should have stayed away from both, or fight for Mitchel, or mark Leo, anything before what he did. He was thinking seriously about escaping when a warm hand landed on his cheek and he turned his face to find worried and beautiful green eyes.

-"Alpha ... are you okay? What's wrong? " - ' _What's wrong_?'-he told himself- ' _we've fucked up the sweetest omega of all times and you ask me what's wrong_?'

–“Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I'm to having you” -he replied with the best smile he could manage. Percy looked at him deeply before answering.

-"With everything I like about your answer, we can’t begin our life together with a lie. What's up?" .Nico's mood fell to the underworld, because Percy was right, but he couldn’t tell him what he was thinking

-"Will"  -just managed to say. Percy's eyes widened immensely when a hurt look crossed his beautiful eyes.

-"Oh gods, you're going to leave me for him, isn't? ... I knew ... I knew this was a mistake ... it would have to happen ... I should never ..."

-"Calm down Percy, I never will leave you. How can you think that? I marked you, right? You are the only one I have marked. I've loved you since I met you. How do you think I would be able to leave you?" - Nico hugged the omega with all his might. He wanted to mean what he said, because it was true, but still ... Percy relaxed in his arms and asked

-"So, what about Will?" - his voice tried to be light but had a note that Nico wasn’t able to locate.

-"I hurt him, deeply" -Percy looked into his eyes

-"I was the one who attacked him and almost kill him. I was the one who hurt him. You saved his life" - ' _It was actually the other way around_ ' -Nico thought- ' _I hurt him and I saved your life before Kayla and Lou Ellen arrived_ '  but he decided to skip this thought.

-"What I want to say is that, before you ... you appeared with us ... he had asked me to spend his heat together" - Percy's look was of real horror

-"And what did you answer?" - Nico's look  was absolutely shameful

-"I said ... yes ... and that I would mark him and we would have puppies" - Percy looked completely hurt.

-"You ... You ... then ... Am ... I a mistake?"

-"No Percy, absolutely not¡¡¡ You’ve been my dream since I was ten years old. You would never be a mistake! It's just that ... at least ... I should apologize, isn't?" - Percy stared at him before asking

-"Do you love him?" - Nico remained silent for a couple of seconds before answering

-"Percy, I love you, and I chose you, that's all that matters" - Percy decided not to go deep more and tried to lighten the mood.

-"Well, although I'm sure Will'll have to overcome it and move on, right? You're right, I'll also apologize to him, and if it makes you feel better ... I'll help him to find the perfect alpha that makes him happy. Besides, he is my friend, alright?" - Now it was Nico's turn to be hurt ‘ _How did Percy do something like that? How could he say it with that lightness as if it were a pair of shoes that hadn’t fits you and you decided to change? That was truly stupid. And how could he think Nico would be OK with that solution_?' - Trying to contain his anger, he got up and started dressing.

-"Well, I think things have to be beaten when hot. I must look for him to apologize before his heat begins. It would be terrible if he started it feeling hurt. I'm looking for you at lunch" - and he left the Hades cabin leaving a perplexed Percy sitting on the bed.

Nico hurried out of his cabin and made his way resolutely to Apollo's cabin, ready to apologize, before the self-confidence left him completely. When he reached the Golden cabin he came in resolutely without knocking on the door

-"Will?" .Nico yelled, only to find himself face to face with Austin who was playing the saxophone. The son of Apollo looked at him in surprise before his face turned red with anger and he grabbed his saxophone like it was a baseball bat.

-"You ... damn treacherous zombie... how dare you come here? You must be very brave or very stupid" - Nico never thought that a demigod could be terrifying with a saxophone, but Austin does, an he was willing to kill Nico with a blow from his instrument. The son of Hades backed away slowly with his hands in front of him as if walking away from a wounded and dangerous animal

-"I just need to talk to him for a second ... to explain and ... apologize" - Austin roared with fury

-"We also want to find him to make sure he's okay. Three days ago he disappeared and we haven’t heard from him. No one has seen him and we think he fled ... or worse ... we even asked the naiads of the lake to look for his body in case ... I don’t even want to think about it, but he was… so, so sad. Everyone is looking for him and I had to stand guard here in case he comes back" - the blood frozen in Nico's veins ‘ _could Will...? No. That was impossible. If he had died Nico would have felt it, right? Unless he was too busy fucking Percy ... uggg_ '

-"I'll find him and bring him back" -Nico said trying to sound heroic, but Austin's response was fatal

-"Noooo! You will not do anything. You've done enough. Don’t look for him, and if you find him by accident, don’t approach him, don’t talk to him, don’t breathe near him, or your father will have you as a permanent guest sooner than he thought. And tell that son of a... Poseidon, who he better keep locking up with you in your cabin, because if he hurts himself again I doubt he finds a bed available in the infirmary. Now, get out of here" - when Austin raised his saxophone, Nico ran out with all the speed his legs could give him.

When he arrived near the forest, an intense light stopped him in his path. In front of him was nothing but the Sun God himself. Apollo had a look of anger and a solar arrow in his bow

-"Where are you going, son of Hades?" - Nico stopped in stupor, unable to believe what he was seeing.

-"I'm going to ... look for Will ... I must find him and make sure he's okay, I swear" - Apollo sighed and relaxed a bit his expression but didn’t lower his bow

-"I see your sincere concern and that prevents me from killing you at this very moment. Will isn’t dead, you can go" - Nico stubbornly remained firm and asked

-"But... if he is okay ... I need to talk to him" - Apollo frowned again and lifted his bow a little bit

-"Will is doing... the best that he could be, given the circumstances. But I will not tell you where to find him and I suggest you stay away from him. You must know I heard your conversation with him before the ... incident, and maybe I told that to all of Will’s brothers and friends. If you hurt him again, you will not escape from having one of my solar arrows stuck in your ass"- Nico stuttered

-"You wouldn’t dare ... my father ... "

-"I’m willing to face my uncle's anger. Will is the gentlest and kind of my children in centuries. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. If I couldn’t defend him because I trusted you, I don’t mind suffering the consequences now. Remember it very well" - and saying this, Apollo disappeared in a ray of light. Nico was perplexed. _Fuck._

But he still had to find Will, so he did the only thing he could think of. Nico traveled in the shadows only to find himself facing the throne of his father and Persephone, who looked at him with the face with which you would reprimand a naughty puppy for biting your most expensive shoes.

-"Father, I have a problem and I need your help ..." - Persephone interrupted him

-"If you want us to help you to get a solar arrow out of your ass, I don’t think we'll get there in time" -snorted her stepmother with a ' _you-deserve-it_ ' face while Hades only rolled his eyes

-"Don’t worry, Nico, Apollo has you in good esteem despite ... ehhh ... this misunderstanding. I don’t think he'll shoot your ass ... at least I hope so" - Nico looked at them incredulously. When he was able to recover, he said

-"It's not the help I need. Actually, if Apollo shot me, I would have it well deserved. What I need is for you to help me find Will" - Hades looked at him intensely and after an uncomfortable moment asked

-"Why do you want to find him Nico? What do you have to tell him?" - Nico looked puzzled

-"To apologize?" - ask Nico while Persephone giggled

-"Nico, you really think that with an ‘ _ups, sorry_ ’ could you fix this? We aren’t talking about a figth between lovers, or even just a broken heart. We are talking about the man who loved you most got your promise of eternal fidelity and lasted only ten seconds. How are you going to fix that?" -Her stepmother's words were icy water in his head ‘ _how are you going to fix this?_ ’ Nico didn’t have any idea. His father looked at him with a caring and compassionate look

-"I don’t lie to you, son, I was surprised by what you did, and it's not that I have a bad feeling with my brother's son - if he makes you happy, for me it's family - But what you did to Will ... I still can’t believe it. And I don’t want to be in your place. What are you willing to sacrifice to fix the matter? And how are you going to do it without hurting the Jackson boy? My greatest wish is that you listen to your heart and find the path that will lead all of you to be at peace" - Nico remained silent for a long time with his heart broken in two by grief. The two options that were presented to him were painful for everyone and he, irremediably, would be the cause of the pain of some of the omegas. This time, he had really fucked up. He turned around and dissolved into the shadows.


	10. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I had the flu (that bitch), many classes at college and problems at work. A shit for a week. I'm exhausted and with a headache, but I can't leave these three dorks alone because they are capable of anything. I hope you enjoy it ;)

Percy zoned out for almost twenty minutes. Maybe it was due to a side effect of his heat, or because how tired Nico had left him after these five days, but he found himself unable to understand what had happened. Nico hadn’t regretted claiming him, right? Just this thought filled him with terror. It wasn’t the fact of not being able to be with someone else, but the fact of not being with Nico anymore. He spent so much time trying to deny what he felt for the Italian that now that his feelings had run wild as a broken dam he didn’t think it possible that he could overcome the abandonment. But if Nico was in love with Will ... hell, that would be terrible, Percy couldn’t compete against him.

Will was absolutely everything an alpha like Nico could want. He was strong and independent but in a serene and sweet way, non aggressive and violent way like Percy. Everyone loved him and he won the hearts of all who knew him. Percy was admired, but not all of them loved him. And on top of that, Will was perfectly beautiful. His body was slender, firm and strong, not bulky like Percy's. His skin was perfect, adorned with freckles in strategic places and without scars, not like the map of wounds that had Percy all over his body, Percy feels like a stray cat. His sweet blue eyes and that absolutely perfect mouth ... Damm it, Percy was screwed. Will would have Nico if he asked. If Percy could have Nico it was by mistake, because Percy's worst personality took over and attacked Will in a cowardly manner. Just thinking about it, his heart shrunk.

On the other hand, Nico said that he loved him and would never leave him, right? Percy could trust Nico. He never betrayed who he care. That loyalty was one of the qualities that Percy most admired, and the one that had given him the confidence to allow Nico to dominate him. By the Gods, he had to trust more in himself. If he had overcome two divine wars, he could make Nico happy, it was all a question of striving every day, of looking for the details that would make the Italian fall in love with him.

And if his alpha was worried about Will, well ... Percy could help Will to be happy and overcome Nico, right? Will only had to choose the alpha he wanted and would surely fall at his feet. If Will was happy and committed, Nico wouldn’t be tempted to be with him but Nico would be happy to see Will happy, isn´t? With this optimistic thinking, Percy decided to get out of bed and take a shower. Water, as always, filled him with energy. The pain of his entire body disappeared, as did the smell of sex throughout the week. The marks of his body disappeared, leaving only the bright bite in the neck. His brand, His pride, His sign of belonging.

He left Hades's cabin feeling and looking better than ever. Definitely love and wild sex, did wonders in him. He could feel the energy flowing through his body. Happy, he went to the dining pavilion to take his lunch and wait for Nico, when suddenly he felt a wet hand caress his mark. He turned quickly to meet the mischievous look of a son of Hermes.

-“Hey Perce” - said Cecil – “congratulations, nice mark you have there"

-"Eer ... thanks Cecil. How's it going?"

Cecil gave him a terrifying smile, shrugged and simply turned around to leave. ' _Strange_ ' Percy told himself, but he made his way to the dining room.

When he arrived at the pavilion, Sherman got up with a big smile and gave him a big hug as he said ' _Congratulations ... and Thanks'_ , Clarisse only snorted, but said nothing. When his brother sat down again, she hit him on the head. Percy tilted his head like a puppy that didn’t understand what its owners wanted.

Never an alpha had congratulated an omega for being claimed, it was a question of dominion. Only other omegas used to congratulate themselves in those moments. Confused, he went to his table, summoned blue waffles and offered one to his father. Somehow, he expected all his friends to come to the table, but he was strangely lonely. Usually the first one who came to bring him a healthy supplement was Will. Sneaking, he glanced at Apollo's table and was stunned. The table, usually bright with blond heads, was empty.

Percy looked around and realized that he was the object of almost all eyes, some with mockery, others intrigued and many frankly hostile. A cold sweat ran down his back. Only Clarisse looked at him with sympathy and a certain compassion, and Leo, who smiled sadly at him, but got up from his place and went to sit astride the prince of the sea.

-"Whats up, Percy? Getting back from hurricane Nico?" -Percy turned completely red, and returned a shy smile.

-"Something like that, Leo. Can you tell me why everything feels weird in the environment?" -Leo stared at him as if he wanted to say something, but changed the subject and said

-"Percy, why didn’t you shave today? I don’t think Nico would find it very sexy to you having beards" - Percy looked at him as if he had a second head.

-"Leo, like all omegas, I have no beard, no body hair. What are you talking about?”

-"Uhu ... you'd better come with me" .Leo said as he took his hand and dragged him out of the pavilion while a general laugh broke out. Percy meekly followed Leo to Hephaestus's cabin where the Latino took a small case and a flask only to get back out and take Percy to Poseidon's cabin. As soon as they entered, he sat him on the edge of the bed and, taking the bottle, filled Percy’s face with shaving foam, then he took a sharp knife from the case and began to shave him. Percy put his hand to his neck, over his mark, only to feel a mop of hair where the bite was.

-"Cecilllll" -he growled. Leo giggled.

-"I should have imagined it. He's really pissed off "

-"But, why, I've never done anything to him" - said Percy. Leo kept working

-"Really, Perce? hitting his best friend, tearing his heart and making him the most bitter guy in the camp seems like nothing to you?" Percy was furious

-"Please, Leo, fights for mating are a daily thing in the camp, Will will get over it soon" - Leo tensed immediately and looked at Percy with furious eyes, and Percy could only think that it wasn’t a very smart move to make someone who has a sharp knife in your neck angry

-"Percy" -Leo said calmly in a cold tone as he continued to shave his neck -"I never thought of you as a dickhead. Never repeat that, at least not in front of me if you don’t want to end up like fried chicken" -Percy gulp. Leo had never spoken to him like that.

-"I’m sorry….? I don’t know what else to think Leo, if I don’t think that Will will get over from Nico and instead he star to fight for Nico, I'll begin to cry, because I have no way to compete with him and I couldn’t stand Nico leaving me" Percy was sobbing. Leo softened his gaze and looked at him with compassion

-"I don’t want to give romantic advice anymore, Percy, I’m very bad and I generate many problems. I'm going to leave it to Pipper, but I can tell you that Nico will never leave you. He loves you, and to Nico, to mark someone it’s for life. I know it very well" - Percy gave him a long look full of questions.

-"What do you mean by that?" -Leo didn’t hesitate a moment

-"That Nico doesn’t mount random omegas and doesn’t mark them if he doesn’t think to be with them all his life"

-"H-h-how do you know that?" -Percy said turning pale

-"Because I shared my last heat with him and he didn’t mark me, but he made it clear that he would do it if I had been pregnant, and not for love, but responsibility with his puppies and with me ... but since there were no puppies, he went to look for the two omegas he really loves"

Percy jumped up and, instead of attacking Leo, he felt dizzy at the head of his bed looking at him with hurt eyes

-"You ... you ... and ... Nico? Together? ... Why didn’t he tell me?"

-"Well, I guess you didn’t have to much time to talk and that your mouths were occupied with hardest issues" - Leo said with a mischievous smile

-"But don’t worry, that It isn’t what you are thinking. I had a medical problem that Will fixed. And my heat came by surprise one night I was working in bunker 9. I ran out but I was attacked by a giant ant. I would have eaten if Nico doesn’t arrive, he was walking through the woods. He hid me in his cabin and as he saw me in so much pain he agreed to help me, strictly as friends -it was delicious, I can’t lie to you- but at the end and with me not being pregnant, our friendship was strengthened in an incredible way. That's why I care so much for him, for you ... and for Will. You three are my best friends. And that's why I'm so angry about how you handled things. You could have had everything and now you have only half Nico, and you forced him to decide when it could have been something natural and great among you three. You really have to learn to control your emotions, seaweedbrain" -Percy stared at Leo trying to assimilate the whole story, and after a while he could only say

-"Where's Will?"

-"Sorry Perce, but I swore not to say it. Now I have to leave, but I ask you to think a little about all this" -and picking up his things, he left leaving the green-eyed omega sunk in his thoughts.

 

                                                 ______________________________ OOO _____________________________

 

When Nico returned to Hades's cabin, he didn’t find Percy, and he didn’t know whether to feel sad or relieved, maybe enough of both. Sighing, he decided to go out and look for him and just at that moment, he saw Leo entering the forest with a tray of food and hiding in each tree. Taking refugee in the shadows, he decided to follow him at a short distance. After a few minutes, they came to a huge rock hidden among the trees. Nico frowned and remained hidden in the shadows. At the foot of the rock was another tray with something like an expire sandwich with a dunk cereal. Leo sighed and looked around before touching a point on the rock, from which came something similar to a microphone. Nico heard Leo call Will, but nobody answered.

-"Will" -Leo said, about to cry -"You have to eat something. You haven’t eaten anything in four days, that's going to kill you" -only the silence answered -"If you don’t answer, I swear I'm going to go in, I'm already very worried" - after a while, a weak voice was heard.

-"I'm fine, thanks. Now leave me alone, please" - Nico's soul fell to the ground, but he didn’t move

-"Ok Will, I'll trust you one more day, but please, eat something, okay? I'm leaving" - sighing, Leo walked away.

When Nico lost sight of Leo, he stepped out of the shadows and went to the rock and looked for the microphone that Leo had used. A change of color in the rock gave him the clue. The microphone came out and, armed with courage, Nico spoke

-"Will? Darling? It's me, Nico. Can you open the door, please? Please, I need to talk to you" -silence was the only answer. Nico spoke again.

-"Will, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. I never planned it, you must believe me" - silence for a while until there was a weak response

-"But it happened" - Nico cried at that moment, but at least Will was talking to him

-"Sweetheart, you know I could never hurt you on purpose ... "

-"But you did" - the answer didn’t contain a single note of anger –Nico could manage the anger but not this- only a feeling of defeat and betrayal that ended up breaking Nico's heart

-"Please Will, open to me. I need to talk to you. Besides, everyone is looking for you, they're terrified about of you, you have to ..."

-"Go away. You can’t pass. I'm in heat and Percy could freak his mind" - Nico's eyes widened

-"Will, your heat started in two days, how ..."

-"It was ahead, it's a natural effect of stress, now go away"

-"Will, please…"

-"GO AWAY"

-" But ... "

-"You are an unauthorized alpha, go away" -at that moment, a recorded voice was heard from the rock

-" _You are an unauthorized alpha, please leave_ " -Nico shouted

-"I willn’t go, I need to talk to Will"

-“ _You are an unauthorized alpha, leave or suffer a horrible death, thank you for your cooperation”_  -Nico released a punch against the rock that almost broke his hand. At that time, holes were opened on both sides of the rock and some celestial bronze peaks began to approach the son of Hades on both sides

-"What the hell?" -Nico yelled as he jumped back to dodge the peaks that crossed each other before retreating  -"What madness is this, Leo?" -from the rock came out some metal hoses, while a slow hum began, as if something was filling with air. Nico's instincts made him roll to the side just in time before two jets of fire will sweep the area where he had been. His hoodie was scorched and smoky from the back. With his heart in his fist, he returned to the camp while wiping away his tears.


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Leo

That night, Nico was in his cabin thinking how he had come to that situation. He still had to think about how he would solve Will's subject without hurting Percy.

Percy ... his heart knotted just thinking about his beautiful omega. He couldn’t hurt him, and he couldn’t lose him. He had marked him and was responsible for him. If he had already broken a wonderful omega, he couldn’t afford to break another one. Sighing heavily, he got up and left his cabin. Hiding from the harpies, he went to Poseidon's cabin, where there was still light. He tapped lightly on the door but received no response. Timidly pushed the door and entered the cabin closing behind him.

The sound of the shower was heard from the bathroom but almost immediately ceased. The bathroom door was open and he could have the magnificent view of Percy's ass naked and wet. So Nico’s cock gave an involuntary flicker. The prince of the sea dried his body with a snap of his fingers and went to the mirror. From his spot, Nico could see him inspecting his neck extending the part of skin where his bite was. Nico smiled satisfied until he saw Percy take a sharp knife and direct it to his neck. His whole body went into battle mode and came up behind Percy to take the knife

-"No! Percy, stop. We can solve it" -the son of Poseidon let out a cry of horror and dropped the knife.

-"Nico¡¡¡ for Gods sake, you almost kill me with a fright. What are you doing here and why are you screaming like that?" -Percy asked as he tried to regulate his breathing. Nico hugged him tightly and kissed his disheveled hair

-"I promise you I'll be better, honey, but please, don’t hurt yourself, I couldn’t stand losing you" -Percy, somehow, managed to separate the alpha

-"What the hell are you talking about, Nico?"

-" I know that I behaved like an idiot this morning and that I didn’t look for you all day, but it's only because I felt guilty about Will and I was trying to find him to apologize, but now I came to look for you because I couldn’t be without you. And I saw you take the knife and wear it over your neck, and ... I don’t want you to try to take my mark off ... or do something worse!" -Percy stared at him, then at the knife and burst out laughing, while Nico looked at him incredulously

-"You ... you thought that I ... oh, my love ... how could I even think of doing something like that now that I have what I always wanted: the most wonderful alpha in the world? Oh, no honey, you are stuck with me for a long time"

-"Then ... the knife ...?"

-"Cecil. It's his fault. Although it's not such a bad thing" -Nico couldn’t understand what Percy was referring to. Cecil was a great guy, and a good friend. Well, he was Will's best friend, and because of the frequency of the contact, he and Nico had made good friends. He couldn’t understand what he had been able to do to Percy.

-"It's nothing bad, Nico, just a joke, or at least that's what Leo said. Cecil is very upset about what I did to Will ... well, actually almost everyone in the camp is upset with me, except for Sherman who, for some strange reason, even congratulated me and thanked me, really weird ... so Cecil  rubbed your bite with some kind of hair lotion and some beard has been growing all day hiding the mark. Leo was the first to shave it, and since the morning I have done it a couple of times, although it seems that the effect is about to disappear. That's why I didn’t look for you all day, I didn’t want you to see me with a _biker-gang-dude_ style"  - Nico relaxed visibly but hugged Percy again.

-"I'm so sorry that I got you in this mess Percy, nothing should have happened like this"

-"Nico, I was the one who provoked everything, why the hell do you blame yourself? I'm the one who has to fix it. I'll see what I do, but I don’t care about anything while I have you with me"

Percy threw his arms around the Italian's neck and approached his mouth timidly. Nico tightened his arms around the waist of the omega and closed the space so that their lips met in a slow and sweet kiss. Feeling the naked body of the omega in his hands, Nico felt his desire light up. The kiss became hungry and desperate. Nico lowered his hands to Percy's ass. The omega took the hint and lifted his legs to close them around the Italian's waist.

Nico carried him into the room and slammed Percy against the wall while he kissed him hard, his tongue invading the throat of the omega that didn’t even fight for the domain, simply rose and fell pressing against the front of the alpha. When Nico pull out went just to bite the neck of the omega who react nibbling softly and sexy on Nico’s earlobe.

In the midst of gasps and grunts, the alpha took Percy to the bed where he drop him gently separating himself to take off his own clothes in a matter of seconds. Percy rearranged himself in the bed while Nico approached with a predatory look that shook the son of the sea.

Nico settled between the thighs of the omega and pulling his legs over his shoulders lifted him with a jerk. Percy barely had his shoulders and head on the mattress while Nico plunged his face into the rear of the omega and with his tongue started to opening Percy's shirred ring. The omega moaned uncontrollably and begged  

-"Please alpha, please, take me" -Nico looked at him with sweetness and lust at the same time, while taking the opportunity to make some light strokes in his dick.

Nico sat on his heels and lowered Percy's legs to his waist while lifting the body of the omega only to drop him on his cock. Percy gave an anxious scream as Nico's hard stick pierced his ass until he was completely inside. Percy tightened his arms around the Italian's neck and hungrily sought his mouth as he began to give himself violent jerks over the full length of the alpha. That night would be long and exhausting... again.

The next morning, Nico woke up entangled between the legs of the omega, with Percy's head on his chest. The bed was smaller than Nico's, but he couldn’t complain because that forced them to be closer. With a sigh, he kissed the top of Percy's head and was rewarded with a sweet sigh and beautiful green eyes opening sleepily.

-"Morning babe, did you sleep well?" -Nico asked.

-"Great, at least the few hours you let me sleep" -Nico smiled proudly.

-"Well, if I'm honest, I must say it's your fault. Who comands you to be so tempting? You're like sex on legs" -Percy giggled. But then, he became serious.

-"You know, yesterday Leo said something that left me thinking"  -Nico raised his eyebrows- "He said that I forced you to decide and that I didn’t get the best possible agreement for letting my instincts rule me ... I really forced you, right?" -Nico sighed

-"Percy, having you alone in my cabin while you were in heat, didn’t help us think clearly. But I wanted to do it. I had other opportunities to mark omegas in heat and I never did. I marked you because I wanted to do it, I've always wanted it, and I don’t regret it or regret having done it" -he said with absolute conviction and sweetness in his eyes, but Percy wasn’t finished

-"Now that you mention about of your opportunities ... I imagined about Mitchel, but yesterday, Leo said that you ... and he ... " -and he couldn’t continue. Nico looked embarrassed but not guilty.

-"Percy, did he explain what happened?"

-"Yes, completely, and I understand, and I have nothing to complain about, it's just that ... Leo is beautiful, and easy to deal with, and you would make a great couple, better than me ... why didn’t you mark him?" -Nico looked at him sternly

-"Never again say that someone is a better partner than you, Percy. I've loved you since I was ten, you idiot, you're the best for me. Leo is fantastic, but there are two problems among us, the first is that he is madly in love with Hazel and Frank" -Percy opened his eyes in amazement- "and the second is that I had other interests" -Nico turned away, pretending to look for his clothes.

-"Now we have to get up. We must have breakfast and I have to go back to my dutie teaching the new campers sword. Come on, love, let's get breakfast" -and saying this, he got up and started to get ready. Percy looked at him a moment before waking up and follow him.

When they arrived at the dining room, happy and smiling, holding hands, the phenomenon of the previous day was repeated. All were hard looks, except for Sherman, Jake Mason and Alabaster Torrington, who stopped to congratulate them and embrace Nico thanking him.

The couple remained without knowing what to say, before going to sit at the table of Hades. On this occasion, there were almost all the members of Apollo's cabin, from the little Emma of nine years old to the older one, Kayla, of seventeen, but there was still Will missing. All the blondes looked tired, sad and dull. The looks of Kayla and Austin really made Nico feel afraid for Percy. If looks could kill, Nico and Percy would be six feet under.

Suddenly, all the murmurs and laughter of the pavilion fell silent and all eyes turned towards the entrance. Nico's heart fell to his feet, and Percy's waffles fell to the floor.

There, at the entrance, Leo gave wild looks challenging anyone to make a comment while holding Will's hand, or at least what was left of the healer.

After a week in heat, Will wasn’t even the shadow of what he had been. The healer’s hair was the color of dirty straw, his beautiful blue eyes were faded and sunken in his face, black bags gave him an even more worn look, he had lost about fifteen pounds, his skin looked dry and his lips, before pink and stuffed, looked almost white and cracked. Will tried to raise his head with pride as always, but his skinny shoulders seemed to pull it down. The only thing that denoted his habitual stubbornness was his jaw firmly locked so as not to let out any sobs.

Nico wanted to cry or throw himself into the pit of Tartarus again. Percy had his eyes down, his face burning with embarrassment. Nico got up to go where the omegas came in, but Lou Ellen's hand, which suddenly appeared at his side, kept him in place

-"Don’t make a scene in front of everyone, it would be worse for Will" -she whispered threateningly.

Nico was stunned as he watched Leo take Will to his own table and sit next to him while Jake Mason, with a dazzling smile, brought Will a fruit plate that Will thanked but almost didn’t touch. Nico groaned in a threatening way, but Lou Ellen whispered again

-"You had your chance, Romeo, now be quite"  -Will's brothers stood up as one and went to hug his brother, asking permission to take him to their table. Leo smiled kindly but replied

-"No way guys. He'll be back with you in a few hours. Will stays with me for the moment. I promise to take care of him very well" Everyone protested, but seeing Will leanning on Leo, they nodded in relief to see him alive and returned to their place.

At that moment, Alabaster showed up with Will lifting him a glass of grapefruit juice and giving him a flirtatious smile, or so he thought. Percy never appreciated Alabaster and he also groaned under his breath, but another look from Lou Ellen silenced him.

Sherman, the brute, appeared at Will's side bringing him a plate of eggs with bacon that looked enough to feed a regiment. He left it in front of the blond while stroking his head lightly. Seeing that, Nico couldn’t take it anymore and got up from the table to leave the dining room. Percy lowered his head and let out a tear.

The breakfast passed without major incidents, and Leo got up, took Will's hand and led him to his own cabin. When they reached his room, Leo left Will in his own bed and went into the bathroom.

The son of Hephaestus had built his own bathroom away from all others, and true to his habit of pampering himself, had installed a jacuzzi. Leo prepared the tub and filled it with bubbles and aromatic salts, lowered the intensity of the light and placed some fragrant candles that he lit with the tip of his finger.

He went back to his room where found Will sitting in the same position where he had left him. He affectionately picked him up and took him to the bathroom. Carefully, as if he were attending to a sick old man, he took off all his clothes. Gently, he put him in the tub and began stroking his back and arms. He took a container and began to wet his head. That seemed to awaken Will slightly, and his eyes regained some life.

With a sweet smile, Leo took a chamomile shampoo and began to wash his head while singing a soft melody, like a lullaby. When he rinsed his head he took a lavender soap and patiently washed his body, even in his private parts, to which Will responded by turning red while Leo gave a little giggle.

-"Easy Sunshine, I'll take care of you, don’t worry about anything" -and filled his head and face with little chaste kisses. Will fixed his gaze on the warm eyes of the Latino with a questioning look and almost in a whisper asked

-"Why are you so kind to me? You know I was just upset when I said it was your fault, right? And that was cruel and stupid of me because in no way is your fault anything of what happened. You don´t owe me anything" -Leo smiled sweetly

-"Sunbug, I know it wasn’t my fault, although I think if I had intervened more, this wouldn’t have happened. I talked to you and talked to Nico, but I never talked to Percy and that was my mistake. But I do this because I want to, because you are like a brother to me but in an remastered version, because you don’t choose your brothers, but you choose your friends, and we do everything for our friends. Let me take care of you for once, you've taken care of me many times, just like to the most of us, so let's get back some of how much you've given us, ok?" -Leo didn’t expect that reaction while Will grabbed his arm with force and laid his face on it as he began to cry in such a sad way that Leo's heart was torn.

At least, Will was bringing out all that sadness. The lonely days hadn’t been good for Will, Leo knew it, but it had been his choice and he had to respect him. Now he wasn’t going to let his friend bottle up his feelings again, so he let him cry as stroked Will's head and back with slow, comforting movements.

-"Shhh, Shhhh, everything will be fine, Sunshine, I swear to you by the Styx" -Will laughed softly

-"Firebug, you shouldn’t keep making those oaths, or you'll end up very bad"

-"Hey, that the previous oath hasn't affected me, for the simple reason that I didn’t lie. Nico loves you, with all his zombie soul. In that moment, before and now, and I'm sure that he will continue loving you for ever, no matter what happens in the future. And I'm confident when I tell you that everything will be fixed, and that you will be fine. I'll take care of that"

\- "Maybe you're right Leo, but that's not important anymore. Despite what he feels, he already marked Percy, and I'm out of the game. End of the story"

-" Will ..."

-"Don’t Leo. It's the truth even though it hurts. And I can’t blame him, you know. Percy deserves Nico more than me"

-"Don’t say that, Will. I forbid you to say it again. You can’t talk like that!"

-"But it's true. How can I compete with Percy? He is beautiful and powerful, he is a damm hero. He has defeated titans, fought with gods and giants, traveled to Tartarus and returned. What am I compared to him? Only a simple healer who the most he can do is shine his hands to entertain the children in the infirmary. Nico told me he would spend my heat with me, but I'm sure he did it because he thought Percy would never be his, but when Percy revealed his great love to him Nico immediately made the decision because he was the best, and by far. I never had a real chance" -Will said, breaking into tears again.

-"What would you think, Will, if I told you that the reason of Percy attacked you was because of fear?" -Will raised his red eyes with complete strangeness.

-"Fear? Because me? I would think that you have fallen too many times from Festus and hit your head. There's no way the mighty Percy was afraid of me"

-"Well, that's the way it is. He was afraid of how wonderful you are, and how much Nico loves you. And I'm sure he was also afraid of how much he loves you. Will, you have to understand that Percy is powerful, but he has suffered all his life, he has had to fight and sacrifice a lot. Emotionally, he sometimes seems to be twelve years old, and what he sees in you is a beautiful self-assured, stable omega who is capable of taking care of everyone he loves, and he knows he can’t offer that to Nico. And that stability is something that Nico needs in his life in an alarming way, and Percy needs that too. Why do you think Percy was always attached to you?"

-"To protect me from the idiots?" -Leo laughed.

-"Also that, because that's what he can offer, but after Annabeth left him, who he went to when he felt sad or lost? It wasn’t Nico, or me. Who did he go to during his heat? And I'm sure you didn’t just give him cold wipes to make him feel fresh, right?" -Will blushed all over- "Will, tell me something with sincerity. Do you love Percy?" -Will looked down and nodded, then added

-"You know, the last two years I always had the crazy idea that Nico, Percy and I could be a happy pack" -Leo smiled satisfied- "But that disappeared when he…  attacked me and… Nico betrayed his promise" -he said with resentment- "I can’t keep thinking like that or I will lose what little dignity I have left" -Leo sighed

-"I don’t know what to tell you Will. But I think that the heart doesn’t understand about dignity, and that he has his own reasons that defy intelligence and, strange as it may seem, they are usually right. Maybe Pipper can explain it better than me. Just promise me one thing"

-"What is it?"

-"You will not make hasty decisions with your head or your hurt feelings. Now that everyone sees you draw away from Nico and Percy, surely you will be very besieged by alphas, and I don’t want you to accept anyone because that will make you forget Nico. When you accept an alpha, whoever he is, do it because you love him until death, if you don’t do it like that, you will regret it and you will made suffer a lot to those you love the most. And then there will be no room to fix things. Can you promise me that, for the Styx?" -Leo's gaze was penetrating and urgent. Will bit his lip but replied

-"I promise. By the Styx" -and a thunder resounded in the distance.

Leo left Will resting in his room, with the frigobar full of juices, water, sausages and Doritos. He left his room and locked it. When he reached the door of his cabin, he saw Jake, Sherman and Alabaster waiting.

-"Sorry guys but there's nothing to do here. Go to your activities, and if you don’t have anything, I can take care of giving you some in bunker 9" -the three alphas grumbled.

-"But Leo” -Alabaster said- “you have the hottest omega in your room, it would be so cruel if you didn’t allow me to get close to him. Will needs me" -the other two snarled at son of Hecate. Sherman said

-"Leo, Alabaster is a cocky idiot who thinks everyone needs him, even if nobody cares. But what is certain is that, with Nico out of the way, Will will have to rethink his options and forget his previous arrogance. His bet is lost, he will have to take down one of us, and I'm the one who can take better care of him. He doesn't have to go trough such a bad heat alone again if he have me"

Jake laughed -"Oh yes, tell me what you're bragging about and I'll tell you what you lack. Leo, brother, you know me and you know Will. He needs someone relaxed and protective, who can take care of him in every way, not adventurers like Sherman who go from bed to bed, or selfish hypocrites like Alabaster who just want to wear an omega trophy. Besides, we're family, Will would always stay close to you"     -Leo glared at all of them

-"I'm not Will's manager. It's not me you have to convince, but him. While that, you aren’t worthy to even deserve to be looked at by him. I suggest you don’t try to corner him or you will be figth with me. And... Jake, you still have to solve the thing with Lacy, of Aphrodite's cabin. You can’t change your way just because you think Will has been vulnerable and you've always liked him. That's not fair to Will or Lacy. From brother to brother I tell you: you can’t make that mistake" -and saying this, he left for the infirmary.

When Apollo's children saw Leo heading to the infirmary, they ran to catch him there, where Kayla and Victoria were already. As soon as he arrived, everyone looked at him anxiously. As there were no patients, Leo closed the door for the meeting to be private. Kayla immediately asked

-"Where is Will? How is he doing? Why didn’t you bring him?"

Austin asked angrily  -"How did you find him? Or did you know where he was? Why didn’t you tell us anything and let us die of anguish?"

Little Emma asked -"Why doesn’t his hair shine? They did something to him?"

Leo signaled them to calm down.

-"We're going for small parts. Will is in my room, locked up and protected by traps so no one will bother him. He is much better after a bath and I hope he is eating and drinking water, although I can’t guarantee it. I didn’t bring him because prior I want to talk to all of you in private" said to Kayla, and then, turning to Austin

-"I didn’t find him. I always knew where he was because I put him there. I have a private room that I prepared for my heat and Will was the only one who knew of its existence. He asked me to take him there and he made me swear I wouldn’t tell anyone" -and turning to Emma he said

-"Nobody did anything to his hair. What happens is that he was in heat and didn’t bathe or take care of himself during all these days, but I just gave him a great bath and put chamomile shampoo, I brushed him many times to unravel it, so now his hair looks as great as ever" -Leo said with a wink as Emma applauded excitedly.

-"And now, to what I came. I need to talk to you so we can agree on a plan to take care of our dear Will. The first thing is his self-esteem. When I bring him with you I don’t want a single look of pity, no matter what he said to you about his feelings or facts. He has spent these days without eating, almost without drinking water, without toys to spend his heat and without taking care of himself in the least. He didn’t take advantage of any of the comforts of my refuge. He endured stoically, as a Spartan soldier, all the pains without dealing with them. It's as if he was punishing himself for something, but I don’t know why. What has kept him strong has been his pride and his stubbornness, if we feel compassion for him we could break him. Is that clear?" -All the blond heads nodded in agreement. Kayla intervened

-"Leo, if he haven’t eaten, drunk, or taken out all the stress his physical levels should be at very dangerous rates. You must convince him to come to the infirmary so that we can monitor him, and stay here for at least three days until he is physically fit" -Leo smiled at the irony, now it was the doctor's turn to stay in bed, watched and cared by his brothers. This was going to be fun.

-"Understood. I'm in charge of convincing him to come, but once he’s here it's your responsibility that him stay"  -again a wave of blonde nodded.

-"And the most important thing. As soon as he leaves my room, all the alphas of the camp will try to woo him. We can’t allow them to approach him without supervision. He’s in an emotionally vulnerable state and we can’t allow anyone to take advantage of him" -all the blondes growled menacingly

-"No one is going to hurt him again" -said Kayla, the group's most protective alpha.

-"About that. I know it's a lot to ask, but you'll have to trust me. You aren't allowed to kill Nico or Percy, or even threaten them with death, for the sake of Will" -now everyone snarled at him

-"But if they were the cause of everything, they deserve to be torn apart" -said the normally calm beta Austin.

-"Yes and no, guys. Those three have a complicated relationship and are too stupid to understand it, but eventually they will. I'm not sure how this will end, but I'm sure that pushing them away and creating strong barriers between each other will be worse for the three in the long run, but especially for Will who, for the moment, is the weakest of the three. We have to be patient and respectful until Will is able to make his own decisions clearly. Are you with me?" -Apollo's children looked at each other clearly unconvinced. One by one all of them were nodding, starting with Emma and ending with Kayla who still asked

-"Are you entirely sure I can’t even nail a tiny tiny arrow in their butts?"


	12. Chapter XII

The following weeks were a storm of emotions for Nico. On one hand, his relationship with Percy was so new and wonderful that he couldn’t imagine how he had deserved a partner like him. Percy was always affectionate, sweet, funny and when they were in bed (or in the arms store or in the back of the Big House or in the canoe shed) he was always passionate, needy, complacent. Nico was head over heels for his omega. He had never felt so complete as in these weeks, and now he knew that he could never live without the son of Poseidon.

However, as his need for the green-eyed boy grew, so did the emptiness in his heart. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He was assumed that when he found love, his whole being would feel full, complete, as if there was no space for anything else. And Nico was sure he had found love with Percy, he had no doubt about it. So, why did he feel so empty as the days passed? Was it not true love? Was he just living the emotion of the moment? It wasn’t possible. He was aware that what he felt for Percy was stronger, much stronger than what he felt for Mitchel at the time, and was definitely more complete than what he felt for Leo, so it couldn’t be just the moment, it had to be something much deeper.

If he was honest with himself, the answer was ... Will. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way to get the blonde out of his head. Will had spent the first three days of his return, locked in the infirmary, as a patient. When he tried to visit him, he was always denied entry with the excuse that he was asleep recovering. Even the second night he tried to travel through the shadows next to Will, but he crashed with something invisible that was like a concrete wall for his shadow travel. The blow was so strong that his nose bled. When he tried to be treated in the infirmary -the perfect excuse to enter- he was denied access. Nico claimed that the injury was their fault, but they only told him to complain to Alabaster, who had cast the spell so that ' _nothing disturbed Will's rest’._ Nico was beginning to hate the stupid son of Hecate.

During the first two weeks Will almost didn’t leave the infirmary, and Nico knew it because almost every hour he would lean out to try to find him alone, but there was always one of his brothers, either Cecil or Lou Ellen. Hell, it looked like they had an agenda to take care of him.

As the days passed, Nico began to lose his mind, and the worst thing was that he could notice Percy's discomfort when he gave any excuse to pass in front of the infirmary or Apollo's cabin. Nico's obsession reached his own bed. When he had the prince of the sea lying face down, with his knot without letting him escape, he closed his eyes and, with every moan of the omega Nico put blue eyes here, golden hair there, freckles on the shoulders, even once he missed a ‘ _will ... you love me the same in ten years?_ ’ Last minute rescue. Percy almost didn’t notice, almost.

The truth is that Percy also had his own obsessions. He was annoyed when Nico tried to make a detour to go to the arena and pass in front of the infirmary ‘ _to avoid the cabin of Hecate_?' or ‘ _cut path_ ’ to the dining room passing in front of Apollo's cabin, but secretly he was looking himself for Will.

He had an urgent need to see that Will was better. He could never delete from his head the last time he saw him, just at the end of his heat. The image of Will totally defeated and suffering, made him think about how his heat would have passed. Percy knew that Will always spent his heat alone, and that he used only small toys, but always made sure to eat well and drink plenty of fluids.

His brothers betas and omegas visited him frequently, although for short periods of time. He didn’t like loneliness, but he was always shy to ask for Percy's presence. Instead, he was the best at making sure that Percy's heat was as pleasant as possible for the son of the sea, always attending to him in the smallest detail. And knowing that Percy had been the cause of that pain, was killing him.

Percy had never had that feeling, knowing he was a traitor, something he had always hated. Percy detested lies, deception, betrayal, and that was just what he had done… violently, if he had to add. He never thought to get that low. When he couldn’t do more, he made the call that he had feared so much, but had to face. It was mid-afternoon when he sent an Iris message to Annabeth.

Fortunately, this time he found her dressed, frowning, with a pencil on her lips and growling in front of a map ... and completely alone. When the image shone in front of her, for a couple of seconds she seemed not to know what was happening, but seeing Percy, she smiled broadly and affectionately.

-"Seaweedbrain! You already had me worried, I didn’t know anything about you" -Percy smiled shyly and, before he could say anything, Annabeth shouted -"Heyyyyy, what I see in your neck is a bite? I knew it! I knew it! Nico finally reacted. Oh, I'm so proud of you, my Little omega, that you grew up and you have your alpha dreamed ... but mind, count ... was it romantic? Passionate? Did your brains fly when you been knotted for the first time? Was he tender? Because he took care of you, right? If he didn’t take care of you, I'm going to make strip his beloved jacket for been an idiot because ... "

-"Annabeth, stop" -Percy had a funny smile on his face -"There's no need for that, Annie. Nico took care of me all the time, well, the first time was ... really... rough and passionate? But he took care of me and cared for me all the time, and the other days were sweet, funny, passionate, playful. I can’t complain at all. Maybe just from how tired he left me. I almost couldn’t even open my eyes when my heat ended" -Annabeth gave a mischievous laugh

-"And you'll have to get used to it, because they really become complainants, and when they have their rant, they are tireless ... fortunately. But tell me how you asked him to be with you? Were you shy, or sexy? And how did Will take it?" -At that moment, Percy's face was a waste of shame, panic, pain, and he lowered his eyes as tears spilled from his face

-"Percy ... it seems he didn’t take it very well, did he? Don’t worry, Will loves you too, he'll get over it"

-" No, Annie. He will not get over it, and I very much doubt that he still loves me, and the truth is that I wouldn’t blame him" -Annabeth raised her face with fright in her eyes

-"Percy ... what did you do? Didn’t you talk to him before, like I told you? Don’t tell me you surprised him when Nico had already marked you?"

-"I wish, that would have been less bad than what I did" -Annabeth's face was deep in fear, but she controlled herself and continued calmly.

-"Okay, seaweedbrain, spit it out, tell me how it all happened"

-"Basically I ... ehh ... I threw him on the ground and almost suffocated him with my hands?"

-"W-w-whatttt¡¡¡"

-"And then Nico took me away from him… and taking me to his cabin… and I practically forced him to mount me and then he knotted me and marked me" -Annabeth put her hands to her face

-"Percy ... what part of fair play did you not understand? Well, making peace is going to be a bit more difficult, but with Nico's help we can solve it, it's just a matter of ..."

-"Nico will not be able to help, either" -Annabeth sighed

-"Don’t worry, Nico worries about Will and Will always listens to him, I'm sure he'll understand that, in spite of everything, you made the first move and you have the primacy over the alpha" -Percy became even redder

-"You see, Annabeth, actually… I stole Will in a cowardly way his turn, and Nico ... well ... he betrayed Will" -Annabeth's mouth was down to the floor, suddenly ignited in anger

-"But is that I can’t leave you three alone waiting for you to behave like rational people? How did you steal Nico, how did he betray Will? Don’t tell me he had already marked him and now he left him because I'm going to kill your alpha even if you're a widower"

-"No, no. Well… almost. You see, after talking to you I was convinced to do the things right, but the next day my heat went ahead. I ran out to found Will or Nico, but when I found them they were kissing. Later I found out that Will had just asked Nico to spend his heat together, and Nico promised to pass it with him, mark him and fill him with puppies, but when I saw them kissing ... suddenly everything turned red and I was hanging Will, then I was in Hades's cabin and then marked. I really don’t have the whole process clear. That's why I always hated my heat. But now I know I'm the worst friend in the world" -Annabeth looked at him sadly

-"You know that's not true, Percy, it's just a hormonal issue. And how bad is Will? On a scale of one to ten?"

-"Twenty? ... Annie, Will disappeared two days after the ... incident? And everyone thought that he had fled or ... that he had committed suicide out of sadness and spite, but it turns out that he entered his heat long before he was supposed to, due to stress. So he spent alone his heat –and he hate lonliness- without food, neither water nor anyone near him. Only Leo could have some access to take care of him -by the way, Leo also spent his last heat with Nico, a month before being with me, and everything is crazy ..." Annabeth's face couldn’t leave her amazement

-"And when Will finished his heat… Gods, Annie ... remember when Nyx covered us with his fog and we looked like corpses? Well, it seemed that Will had spent a full holidays with Nyx. I can’t get that image out of my head ... ah, and by the way, now everyone hates me in the camp, except for the alphas who love me because they think that Will will now be easy prey and have bets to see who will mount him first. Not to mention that every day I'm afraid of Nico leaving me, because he can’t stop thinking about Will. The other night, when he was knotting me, he said his name. He tried to cover it with a corny phrase, but it was clear to me that he can’t get him out of his mind ... so I'm in a mess and I don’t know how the hell I'm going to solve this. I don’t want to lose Nico, I don’t know what I would do without him. But I also want to recover Will, and I don’t see that there is any way to do it. We can’t even get close to him, if he isn’t with his brothers, he’s with his friends, or they are the other alphas who don’t want him near me, much less Nico" -Annabeth was thinking for so long that Percy came to think she was broken. But she stared at Percy and said

-"I think I have a good alternative to this problem, but some of you are going to have to sacrifice a lot. I can’t tell you now. I will try to go to the camp as soon as I can. At the moment I can’t separate from New Rome until Reyna makes a decision about what to do with the monsters" -Percy completely changed his face to worry

-"The monsters you mentioned a few weeks ago? What's so special about them?" -Annabeth was lost in thoughts.

-"We think they are empousai. A former centurion, son of Mercury, has an important position in the authority of the docks of the Port of Oakland. A few weeks ago he contacted Reyna because a misfortune had occurred. A ship loaded with containers came from Egypt, I don’t know from which part, but when it entered port it stopped moving. There was never communication with anyone from the ship, so the security of the port took over, led by this demigod" Annabeth sighed.

-"When they entered the ship it was deserted, but when they went down to the warehouses and engine rooms they found pieces of half-eaten human bodies, and blood all over the walls, they was the crew. The authorities handled it with discretion saying it was a human trafficking issue, but upon reviewing the ship's log they discovered that in a small port in Egypt they had picked up twelve young women who claimed to be Greek and who had been kidnapped and held against their will in a cave, but they had managed to escape and needed to leave the country. The captain agreed to take them, but after that there were no more entries in the log" -then, she frown her eyebrows

-"In a video of the captain's cabin you can see twelve tall and beautiful women, but it is only for the mist, because when this son of Mercury saw the video he could distinguish donkey and bronze legs. However, they seem to have much more powerful with the mist than the empousai we know, and they seem taller and more powerful. Reyna assumes that they are very old empousai who were imprisoned thousands of years, perhaps from the time when Alexander the Great conquered Egypt. The fact is that, since the ship arrived, we have followed a route of young men who have disappeared or been brutally murdered, some of them related to the Camp Jupiter, and the route followed by these cases is heading here. Reyna thinks they are going to attack the camp and has reinforced the surveillance, but is also thinking of going out with a cohort to look for them. The issue doesn’t look good at all"  -Annabeth concluded with a serious look.

Percy felt a cold sweat run down his back. The memory of Kelly in Tartarus still felt fresh, he was terrified of facing a more powerful empousa than Kelly, and if there were twelve ...

-"They need us to support them?"

-"Not at the moment, Percy. The camp is well protected, but until I know what Reyna's attack plan is, I can’t afford to leave. But I will keep you informed. Meanwhile, try to stay away from Will so as not to put more stress on the matter. Don’t confront Nico and assure him that you love him, regardless of anything and without being jealous at any time. Understood? Now yes this time?" -Percy blushed

-"Sure Annie"

-"Oh, and another thing, don’t let any alpha get close to Will, under any circumstances. If necessary, you have to sabotage their appointments or take the shit out of them, Ok?" -Percy grinned

-"Completely" -and finished the Iris's message.

                                                          _______________________ OOO _____________________

 

It had been almost three weeks since Will's return when Nico had his chance.

Will was already going out to make his normal life. Nico breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Will arrive at breakfast as beautiful as ever, with his green scrubs that highlighted his eyes, his ripped jeans and flip-flops, despite being winter. His hair shone with more light than the shy December sun ... but his glowing smile was still lost.

Will always seems serious, and sometimes sad. The children complained because he no longer played with them in the infirmary, and he just gave them a tender kiss on the head or a big hug before letting them go. Nico could see the wistful look on Will's face when he saw the children and remembered his shy words ‘ _we could spend it together and ... know how it is to ... have puppies_ ’. Nico also thought about those blue-eyed puppies that he wouldn’t have because he had ruined everything.

And immediately he felt like a cheater for thinking about this when he had his beautiful green-eyed omega waiting for him. That day Percy had breakfast earlier to go to give his training classes to mid-level campers and Nico had gotten up later, so he was practically alone in the dining room when Will arrived.

The son of Apollo saw him and turned completely red and, without saying anything, went to sit down at his table and summon his food. Nico was about to walk to talk with him when Alabaster arrived. The son of Hecate went directly to Will and sat next to him as if the table belonged to him, smiling lasciviously at the blond. Nico's stomach almost returned breakfast. Will shifted uncomfortably in his place.

-"How is doing the most beautiful omega of all times?" -Alabaster asked. Will just replied

-"Leo is in bunker 9, if you want to reach him" -Nico smiled broadly. But that didn’t stop the son of Hecate.

-"Will, don’t be modest. You know what I mean. No omega could be as sexy as you. And you know, I think so much loneliness has affected you a lot. I'm sure you need good company. Surely that last heat was terrible. You don’t have to suffer it again. I know you need an alpha to take care of you" -Will looked at him timidly

-“And I guess you could be that alpha, don’t you? -Alabaster smiled cockly.

-"Well, I'm not interested" -said the blond. Suddenly, the alpha grabbed Will's wrist

-"Too much cocky for an omega that was rejected by the alpha he wanted, right? Well maybe you need someone who knows what he does and puts you in your place. When I have you moaning with pleasure with my huge cock in your little ass I'm sure you'll moan giving me thanks for becoming a complete omega ... " -and Will hit a loud slap in the face of the alpha.

Alabaster took Will by the shoulders and pressed a forced kiss on his lips. Nico… exploded. In two long steps he was holding the alpha by the neck and pulling out him from Will

-"He told you he was not interested" -Alabster got up enraged

-"Go away Di Angelo, you already have your omega and rejected this delight. Don’t get involved if you know what's good for you" -Nico didn’t take a single step back

-"Don’t you dare touch him again" -yelled the italian.

Without warning, Alabaster attacked Nico. Both alphas attacked each other with ferocity, grunting, throwing blows and bites, rolling down the floor, until Nico's fighting experience put an end to the fight and put the son of Hecate on the ground while frantically hitting his face. Will shouted

-"Nico, leave him, you're going to kill him"

-"He deserves it, for trying to force you shamelessly"

-"But you don’t have to carry that weight, you'll regret it if you do it" -Will's voice, full of urgency, made Nico stop.

He got up and let Alabaster get up. The son of Hecate stopped and limped away from the dining room. Nico turned to Will and locked him tightly in his arms.

-"Don’t fear Will, nobody will hurt you" -the son of Apollo, against his will, melted in the embrace. He was about to return the hug when they heard Lou Ellen's scream

-"Get away from him, tutious pig" -Nico jumped back to calm the daugther of Hecate when he felt a pink ball hit his chest. Nico opened his eyes very wide and before he could say a word he had become a little black pig

-"Louuuuu!!!" -Will cried as he bent down to pick up Pig-Nico.

-"Hey, he looks good, very consistent with his nature and more cute than usual. Maybe we can take him to dinner at the campfire today" she said with a sinister smile that made Nicho squeal ... well ... like a pig

-"It's not funny" -Will said as he hugged the piglet protectively.

-"Will, he's bothering you, and he hit my brother for courting you"

-"Alabaster wasn’t courting me, he was intending to kiss me by force even though I told him I wasn’t interested... it was Nico who protected me"

-"Ohhhh" -Lou looked really sorry -"My brother can be quite stupid when he proposes it to him. Well, once he heals his wounds -thanks Nico- I think I still have a pig bomb with his initials engraved. I hope that way he learns to behave or I'll throw him out of the camp myself" -Will, for the first time in a long time, let his laughter flow freely. Nico, despite being a piglet, was glad to hear it and relaxed in the beautiful arms of the omega. Wills' hands were warm and soft as always and reminded him with longing every time he had nursed him.

-"Well Lou, with everything I like to carry Nico, I have to ask you to return him to normal"

-"Uhu, well ... you'll see ... I have the antidote here but ... even if we make him to take it - it really tastes like shit - it will take some five hours to take effect, so Nico will have to find a place to stay" -Will sighed as Lou pulled a small vial from his pocket and, between the two, managed to get a nervous Nico to take it full. Sure enough, this tastes like shit. Then Will walked away carrying Nico and caressing his ears, with total satisfaction on the part of the Italian.

-"You know Nico, don’t take it the wrong way but I'm going to have to take you where you belong. I know you're not going to like Percy to see you like that, but it's only fair that he takes care of you" -and headed for the arena.

Percy was shirtless and sweating as he finished his lesson and Will couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful body of the son of Poseidon, that body that he had seen twisting with pleasure when he was in heat and felt a pang of pain when he realized that Nico surely would go crazy when he had him falling apart.

Without showing Nico, he leaned out the door and called Percy. The prince of the sea jumped as if a snake tried to bite his heel when he heard Will. He was in shock without knowing what to do until the son of Apollo signaled him to come. Percy approached reluctantly expecting Will to hit him or attack him with a scalpel, but he never imagined find a blonde carrying a little pig. When he saw the piglet more closely, he let out a roar

-"Nicoo? What did you do to him? Will, it wasn’t his fault, it was all my fault, and I'm so sorry, but don’t take it against him. Tell Lou to return him to his original form" -Will looked at him as if he wanted to say something, but in the last he regretted

-"I would never do anything to Nico. It was all a misunderstanding. Alabaster wanted to force me and Nico protected me, but when Lou Ellen arrived, she thought Nico was who was forcing me and turned him into a pig. When everything cleared, Lou gave him the antidote, but it will take about five hours to take effect. That's why I brought him to you, so you can take care of him" -Percy's mouth was open

-"Why didn’t you keep him?"

-"He's your mate" -Will said with pain in his voice -"It's just that you're the one who takes care of him, not me"

-"Will ..."

-" No Percy, that's the way things are. You are with him and I’m not. It's also fair, you deserve him more than me. I have nothing to offer compared to you" -he said as he handed him the piglet, and Percy could swear that Nico was crying, although it’s difficult to know with a pig.

When Percy looked up to say thank you, Will had already left. Percy picked up Nico until he was face to face and just sighed

-"Nico, what have we done?"


	13. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. A lot of family problems and too much work. I hope you enjoy it. Please, leave kudos, I love to think that you are pleased with my work. Don´t hesitate to send comments. I love you ;)

Percy was lying on Nico's bed, with the piglet in his lap, stroking his head in an attempt to make him feel better, but it obviously had no great results.

Nico looked dejected and Percy was sure it had nothing to do with his current condition. If Percy was honest with himself, he neither has had a very happy moment. The way Will had talked about himself ... he couldn’t say it, but he sounded self-deprecating? How was it that Will thought Percy deserved Nico more? What had he done for Nico? Absolutely nothing. Deserving a person had nothing to do with prowes of war, it had to do with the care and sacrifice for that person.

Percy had only caused sadness in Nico for years, leading him to do crazy and risky things like running away from the camp to live in the streets, and confront the monsters on his own when he was only ten years old, or go down to Tartarus to try to impress him. And Percy had paid him only with lack of attention and anger.

The image of Percy throwing Nico to the floor of Nico's room in the Underworld by the deceit of Hades came to his memory. Percy had called him a traitor when Nico was risking his neck to give Percy the key with which he could defeat Kronos. Percy had been so stupid and so distrustful of the beautiful, young alpha.

On the other hand, Will ... well, all his life he had worried about Nico. Since arriving at the camp with Apollo, Will had always cared for Nico, for playing with him, for eating well, for learning Mytomagic. And when Nico disappeared, he always asked Chiron and all those who left in a quest if they knew anything about Nico.

When Percy told him about their encounters and his concern for the side Nico would take in the war, Will would get irritated and tell Percy that Nico would always choose the noblest side, that he would never be a traitor ... and he was always right. When no one else believed in Nico, Will always put his face for him.

After the war with Gaia, Will was key element not only for Nico’s survive but so he could adapt to the camp and become the wonderful alpha he was now.

And Will had also worried about Percy, since he was a child. He was who had allowed him to hide his omega character without suffering consequences. It was Will who had accompanied him all the time to recover that same essence as an omega. Thanks to him, Percy could think about having puppies with Nico. And Percy, again, had paid someone who had only done good to him by putting him on the floor and trying to suffocate him, and on top of that, he had stolen the alpha Will loved more than his life.

Leo was right about one thing, Percy had to learn to control his emotions, but he wasn’t right about other subject, Percy was a complete dickhead. Percy paid for love in the worst way. If someone deserved Nico that was Will. If Percy was sincere, he should step aside and let Nico be happy with Will, but it was almost impossible to think of separating from Nico. Gods, Percy could no longer live without his alpha. Just thinking about it, his heart breaking into pieces.

Suddenly, a purple light shone at his side and Nico was next to him in his beautiful normal form. Percy and Nico sighed at the same time. Nico hugged the son of Poseidon tightly and kissed his face a thousand times.

-"Thanks for staying with me. I thought being turned into a plant was bad, but at least I wasn’t aware of anything. Being turned into an animal allowed me to be aware of everything that was happening around me" -Percy looked at him with deep affection in his green eyes and Nico felt that he loved this omega more than ever.

-"Nico ... then ... did you hear what Will said? About himself?" -Nico's eyes filled with concern

-"Yes Percy, but above all, I was aware of his sadness and I don’t know how to handle it. I feel like I'm the worst guy in the world for doing him something like that"

Percy was going to answer when they heard someone knocking on the door. Nico stopped to open and in front of him was ... Lou Ellen. The daughter of Hecate had a distressed look and stepped back when she found Nico. Nico just sighed and stepped aside to let her pass. Percy timidly greeted Lou Ellen and invited her to sit on the bed. Lou Ellen looked at both boys and picked up a tray that she brought with her.

-"I bring an offering of peace" -she said smiling -"I know that after the effect of that spell Nico would be very hungry, so I prepared these cookies for him, but you can also eat them, Percy"

The two boys looked at each other cautiously. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes and took a cookie and ate it in two bites.

-"They don’t have anything other than blueberry, I swear it. Otherwise it wouldn’t be a peace offering" -Nico really was starving, so he took a cookie and ate it, moaning in delight.

-"They're amazing Lou. If you ever decide to leave the magic you can live on your cookies, I swear" -Lou Ellen burst out laughing as Percy and Nico attacked the cookies.

-"You know Nico, I really wanted to thank you, in addition to apologizing. It was my turn to be with Will at that moment, but  Alabaster, the idiot, locked me in the cabin with magic without me knowing it, so he could be alone with Will and do his stupid move" -Percy growled in threat

-"I hope you're not very attached to your brother, because I'm going to have a very serious talk with him" -replaied Percy, frowning his eyebrows

-"Oh, don’t worry, Nico had that nice talk with him. By the way, Kayla and Austin have already healed him" -Nico and Percy made a face of disgust.

-"Which was very good, because that way I could use my last pig bomb on him. I'm going to leave him like this for a couple of days waiting for him to understand the lesson. He’s not a bad guy, you know? He's just a cocky idiot who believes he deserves everything for being who he is, not because he earned it. And he's always had that obsession with Will, so now that he's ... ehhh ... available? He thought it was the best time to get what he has always wanted. What a fool. He will never be a good match for Will"  -Nico was about to retort that Alabaster was such an idiot that would never be good match for anyone when someone knocked on his door again.

Nico opened again only to find Clarisse in battle armor.

-"It's good that I find all three of you here. Chiron has called an emergency meeting in the Big House. It seems that someone attacked the Camp Jupiter"

The three boys stood up as one. Lou Ellen ran to her cabin for her sword while Nico and Percy took theirs and followed Clarisse to meet Chiron.

The centaur was in his wheelchair in the war-room of the Big House (aka, the game room, around the ping pong table). In the meeting room were already Will, Travis, Clarisse, Paolo Montes, Victor twins, Katie from Demeter's cabin, Drew from Afrodita, Malcom from Athena, Leo and ... Thalia, from the huntress, which really surprised Percy and Nico.

\- "Well, well, so the rumors are true" -Thalia said when she saw them  -"you are now one thing" -Percy smiled shy and Nico proud.

\- "How did you find out?" -Percy asked -"Forget it, it was Annabeth, isn’t it?"

\- "Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Rachel ... it seems that you are front-page news" -they both blushed

-"That means that Will is available and virgin? Because he’s a good archer, and being an omega we could accept him in our group, don’t you think?" -Thalia asked in a whisper. Nico and Percy grunted in unison, while Thalia laughed.

-"Well, if none of you does anything soon, I assure you that I will make a good proposal. After all, he’s Artemis' favorite nephew and she's very angry with you two" -the huntress finished in a much more serious tone. Nico and Percy paled, while Will stared at them from the other side of the room.

Chiron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and began to explain the emergency.

-"The Camp Jupiter has been attacked yesterday. It’s a very powerful empousai group. Annabeth contacted me at dawn today by Iris message. They attacked at night. Romans made the mistake of placing two male alphas of lookouts in the tunnel and they were easily devoured. Apparently they have superior mist handling and a charmspeak capacity almost as powerful as Pipper's. They entered the camp and directly attacked the male alphas they encountered on their way. Everything seems to indicate that, the more blood of male alphas they drink, the more powerful they become. Fortunately, Annabeth and Pipper quickly found that that was precisely what they were looking for and Reyna ordered an attack only with female omegas, betas and alphas. This group was able to reject the invaders but Romans have had a lot of legionaries dead. They also managed to eliminate five empousai, which, according to Annabeth's report, wasn’t easy. These empousai can only be defeated if you pierce their hearts or cut off their heads, any other wound just heals in a matter of minutes"

The campers' faces were afraid, while Percy's was real terror. This was a personal nightmare, eight Kellys remastered and almost immortal ... perfect! Couldn’t the fates send him another better shit? Then Will spoke

\- "Chiron, I understand that this attack is a shock, but... why are we meeting in a war council? Are we going to the Camp Jupiter to help?" Chiron's gaze darkened.

-"Annabeth also said that these empousai spoke in Greek, and said that ' _these demigods weren’t Greek and wouldn’t strengthen them enough to become immortal. A_ pparently they need blood from Greek demigods, male alphas to be exact. When they were rejected, Annabeth heard them said that they needed to look for ' _the other camp_ '. I'm afraid they're coming here" -the centaur finished with a grimace of disgust. Will went pale and almost shouted

-"But Chiron, the Romans omegas are strongly trained in battle. The omegas of this camp aren’t capable of wielding a dagger. And half of our alphas are males, putting them on the battle line would be very dangerous. Our first line of defense is the Ares cabin, and practically all are males alphas, which leaves us with very few people to defend us"

-"That's right, Will. For this reason the Roman camp is sending reinforcements, but they are few since they must move quickly in the vans. Coming Reyna and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper and ten omegas chosen among the most trained. They hope to arrive tomorrow night. For now, the best thing is that Percy, Will and Leo choose other omegas that can fight and train them throughout today and tomorrow. The betas must be armed all day. Clarisse, organize the female alphas to be the first line of defense. Thalia, ask Kayla to organize the group of archers with the huntress and make sure to aim at the heart. The rest of the omegas should arm themselves with what they feel most comfortable and lock themselves in the Big House with children under the age of eleven, and protect them as best as they can. From this moment, we must all be armed and put out lookouts at the borders of the camp. Leo, we need your brothers to set a very loud alarm to warn us in case someone gets near the barrier. Did everyone understand?" -while the majority nodded, Nico exploded

-"Hey ... and what are we going to do, the male alphas? We can’t lock ourselves with children for fear of being devoured. We're going to fight and it's over" -Chiron looked at him sternly.

-"I understand that this is unusual Nico, but it’s exactly what all of you are going to do, and not only will you stay in the Big House. You will be locked in the basement"

-"W-w-whattt? Impossible. Chiron, that is absurd and I will not allow it. I'm not going to stand by while my omegas risk their lives" Nobody, except Percy, seemed to notice the plural.

-"Mr. Di angelo, it's not about what makes you feel that you are doing your job as alpha protector. It’s about preventing these empousai from finding what they are looking for. If they get the blood of Greek male alphas, they will be immortal, and then we will all be lost. You are now a great risk to our security, so you can’t be close to the battlefield, or remain uncovered. I can’t be in battle myself because I’m an alpha, so the defense leadership falls on Clarisse, Thalia and Percy" -Nico doesn’t look satisfied in any way, but he couldn’t argue with the centaur's logic, so he sank into the chair with a desperate gesture. Chiron finished the meeting and dismissed them.

Percy came over to take Nico's hand and try to reassure him. Nico knew very well that Percy was so powerful, but still he was afraid for him ... and for Will, that he wasn’t a fighter as skilled as Percy. The son of Poseidon said goodbye and went to do his duties. Nico was looking at him as he walked away when a warm hand took him by the shoulder. Before turning around, Nico knew who he was. He turned to meet determined blue eyes that looked at him with tenderness.

\- "Don’t fear Nico, I will stay close to Percy to protect him. I swear by the Stix that he will come back to you" -Nico wanted to cry

-"And who will make sure you come back with me?" -Nico said in a whisper.

Will's face was in shock, but he quickly recovered and gave Nico a short and shy hug.

-"We'll see what can be done, but that's not so important" -Nico was hurt and astonished while Will ran away, and could only whisper

-"That's the most important thing for me" -and he went to Leo to help in the training of the omegas.


	14. Chapter XIV

Nico had been sleepless all night, holding Percy in his arms. Just thinking that Percy was going to face powerful monsters without Nico being able to protect him was enough to make the italian nauseous. On the other hand, he knew that Percy could take care of himself perfectly well, hell ... Percy was one of the most powerful demigods for hundreds of years, of course he could take care of himself, instead Will... The only thought of Will fighting gave him chills.

Certainly, Will could defend himself, but he didn’t have the soul of a warrior like Percy or Nico. The moment the blond saw a wounded comrade he lost concentration and his only focus was to recover the demigod and save him. But this time he wouldn’t go to the battlefield to save lives, he would fight and kill, and Nico wasn’t sure that Will could handle that new focus in a battle. Such a distraction could cost Will his own life.

In addition, Will was an excellent archer, but in a hand-to-hand fight he wasn’t effective, and the empousai were devilishly fast. Nico would have to find a way to convince Will to not participate in the battle, but knowing how stubborn Will could be, this would be an almost impossible mission.

The next morning, Percy left early to check all the surveillance points, while Nico went to help in the training of the omegas.

Will, on the other hand, was in the infirmary preparing everything for the imminent attack. If during the attack to Camp Jupiter the dead and wounded were numerous despite their rigorous training and defensive order, well ... Will couldn’t have any illusions that things would be much better in the Camp Half-blood. His younger brothers, both betas and omegas, were with him.

Will was dedicated to prepare Austin to lead the infirmary during the attack along with his three younger brothers, April and Josh twelve years old and Paul with only eleven. They would have to face any medical emergency that would arise without Will's help, because he would be on the battlefield making sure Percy didn’t die and had a chance to return to Nico.

Will sighed. He could stay in the infirmary, a safer place in case they won, but the idea of Percy being in the field with those monsters ... Nope. Percy had told him about his journey through the Tartarus, and Will remembered how he had shuddered at the memory of Kelly. Percy had been unable to defeat the empousa, if not for Bob aiden them niether Percy or Annabeth could survived. If now he had to face more powerful empousai, Will feared that Percy wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Of course Nico was worried, but Will had the suspicion that Percy hadn’t told him about Kelly, otherwise Nico would have fought with tooth and nail to stand by the prince of the sea.

In addition, Will would always have a strong protective feeling for both boys. He had never stand seen Percy suffer and, despite everything, he was sure he was still in love with that perfectly dorky boy. And to think of his vibrant green-eyed omega losing the light of life, hurt deep in his heart. No. Will would never allow it. On the other hand, Will couldn’t think of how Percy's death would affect Nico.

His beautiful alpha had suffered so many losses in his life that Will wouldn’t allow him to have another one. Nico deserved the happiness Percy gave him. Percy always wanted puppies and Will still remembered Nico's face when Leo told him he wasn’t pregnant. That pair was made for each other, and Will loved them both, so he wasn’t going to let some stupid women with donkey legs take away that happiness, not while Will was alive and able to wield a bow.

Percy had checked each of the alarms that Leo and his siblings had installed on the other side of the magical protective barrier. If Nyssa hadn’t pointed them out, Percy would never have discovered the devices. This time, Hephaestus's cabin had been surpassed. This alarm system wouldn’t let a single monster pass without being detected. In addition, they had installed some very interesting traps, such as slippery floors with oil, which would be especially unpleasant if you have donkey hooves or metal feet. Percy couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Kelly falling on her ass.

However, and despite all these precautions, he couldn’t help but feel terrified. The approaching enemy was very powerful and the best warriors in the camp couldn’t fight this battle. It's like play The Superbowl with a high school’s team. The burden end fall on Clarisse, Thalia and himself. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Percy wouldn’t allow these beasts to drink a single drop of blood from his Nico, even if he died defending him.

He knew that his death would affect Nico a lot, but he would still have Will to take care of the Italian, and Will was the only one who could heal his broken heart and give him all the happiness he deserved. Maybe, even, it would be better that way. Percy repairing his mistake without Nico or Percy having to betray each other, and Will being able to be happy as he should have been from the beginning.

Will ... hell, Percy would have to chain him into the Big House with tricks to keep him from going to the battlefield. If Percy died Will could make Nico happy, but if it was the other way around ... Percy knew that Will's death would break Nico and that Percy would be unable to give the alpha the tranquility and stability that only the son of Apollo could give him. He would have to avoid Will fighting and dying in this battle at all costs.

In the afternoon, when there was still enough light, the lookouts sent Percy to tell him that something was coming up the road. When everyone could see through the snow that fell outside the camp, the magnificent sight of five black SUV’s climbing the path to the parking lot filled Percy's heart with joy. Descending quickly, he ran to throw himself into Annabeth's arms. The blonde slid into Percy's arms laughing like a schoolgirl of pure joy.

-"Seaweed brain, how I missed you. I see that the mating has favored you completely, you are radiant" she said with a huge smile on her face while Percy blushed.

\- "Well, I couldn’t deny it even if I wanted to, Annie. Nico is wonderful and made me so happy, despite ... the ... circumstances" Annabeth gave him a sweet smile.

\- "Don’t worry, Percy, the first part of my plan was already launched" -she said with a wicked wink that Percy was unable to understand

\- "A… w-w-what plan you mean?"

\- "Talk to Thalia, of course"

\- "So what Thalia said was just a trick to make us react?"

\- "Not exactly, Percy, it wasn’t a trick, we could call it an 'incentive'. What Thalia said is completely true. I asked her myself to speak with Artemis about the matter, and the goddess happily accepted. So, indeed, if you two don’t do something soon - and we survived the battle, of course - Will will receive a real offer to join the hunt" -Percy's heart fell to his stomach.

\- "Annieeeee, you ... you ... no"

\- "I told you that it implied that someone sacrificed something. Now the question is to know what you three are willing to sacrifice" -Percy was going to continue arguing when a big, strong hand made him turn around only to find a firm chest that gave him a bear hug.

\- "Percyyyy, bro, what a nice mark you have on the neck. It’s obvious that Nico was very anxious to make it as visible as possible" -said Jason while ruffled the hair of the son of Poseidon.

\- "Jase, bro, you're going to make Nico mad. He don't like an alpha to touch me" -said Percy laughing.

\- "Well, when it comes from Jason and under the strict watch of Pipper, I think I can make an exception" -answered a voice behind them sarcastically. Jason turned with a big smile and shook Nico in his arms.

\- "Little Bro, it seems that you left no doubt to whom this omega belongs, you bastard. Not even when marked Pipper I was as rude as you" -Jason said as Pipper hugged him from behind.

-"Oi, Jason, don't brag, you could never hurt me even if you tried. It doesn’t matter if the world knows, you know you're a great softie" the Cherokee girl let out while kissing Jason's cheek, which was turning red while everyone laughed.

-"Pipper, what a way to ruin my reputation" -answered Jason in false scandal.

-"Honey, you don’t need to bluff for everyone to know that I’m yours and that you have me dominated. It's enough that you smile at me with your usual sweetness so that I can do absolutely everything you want" -a chorus of cooos and wolfwhistles surrounded them.

At that moment they were joined by Reyna, Hazel and Frank, while the other legionaries were taken to the Big House so they could take their rooms. Nico turned around to hug his sister but stopped dead on his feet. Hazel and Frank stood with their arms crossed in front of him, with furious looks as Nico had never seen them.

-"Hey, s-sis, how are you? Hi, Frank ... er ... what's wrong?" -Hazel hit the floor with her boots that made even Frank jump

-"What happens? What happens, bro? It happens that my own brother snatched my omega!” -she screamed out of herself while Frank tried to calm her down but he also sent severe glances to the son of Hades

-"Nico, that wasn’t a pleasant moment. When Annabeth told us I had to keep Hazel from shadow travel to kick your ass" -said the son of Mars.

-"Frank, sister, I didn’t steal anything, and if it happened what happened was a little more of your fault than mine. But I didn’t claim Leo, and it was because he loves you two, and between him and me there is only a deep friendship ... although I must admit that, if you don’t move quickly, Percy and I will be happy to keep Leo. Final dot" -said the son of Hades with a look of false offense. Hazel and Frank looked at each other and, leaving their things lying at the feet of Nico, ran out to find Leo with all the speed that their feet allowed while everyone else exploded in laughter.

At a rapid pace, they all advanced towards the Big House where Chiron, Clarisse and Thalia were already waiting for them. They quickly exchanged the news of the last days, so that the newcomers knew all the agreements they had reached and the modifications that had been made in the camp to protect themselves.

Reyna updated them on what happened in California and the news they had of the advance of the monsters, including a series of murders of young men in Nashville, which meant that the empousai were moving faster than they imagined. They could arrive maybe in a couple of days. Then, Chiron dismissed them so that they could go to rest in their rooms until the time for dinner.

Annabeth and Reyna took Nico and Percy by the arm and lead them to Hades' cabin. Both boys sighed and let themselves be driven as if they were going to their execution. When they arrived at the cabin everyone sat on the pile of cushions that the boys had on the floor. When everyone was comfortably seated Annabeth hit Percy on the nape

\- "Hey!" -Percy complained while Reyna giggled

-"I've been wanting to do that for weeks now, but I couldn’t do it in front of everyone. I think you need that adjustment often to get your ideas ordered. What the hell were you thinking, Percy? Attacking Will abusing your strength and experience? That's shameful, and Will has never deserved that deal. And it's not like it's your first heat so you wouldn’t know how to control yourself" -Percy's eyes were almost on the verge of tears and he would have started crying if Reyna hadn’t intervened by poking Nico's ribs so hard.

-"Ouch, that hurts" -complained the son of Hades, while Reyna looked at him severely

\- "You deserve it, _hermanito_. You can’t play like that with the feelings of an omega, Nico. That's a shame. I'm sure you're not that kind of alpha. Why the hell did you bring Percy to your room if he was in heat? It's the perfect recipe for a disaster like you two did"

-"I didn’t bring him here because he was in heat, I brought him so that he wouldn’t be killed!" -Nico yelled, scared. Percy, Reyna and Annabeth stared at him in amazement. Nico calmed down and continued

-"I didn’t tell you this, Percy, so you weren’t scared, but when you attacked Will and I yelled at you to let him go, Kayla came preparing his bow ready for everything to save his brother, and Lou Ellen came for the other side preparing a ball of some kind of energy. You know how protective they are with Will, you saw what happened to me, so I just thought of walking away so they wouldn’t hurt you. But when we got here, everything that I've always felt for you exploded and came completely out of my control. And it's my fault that everything happened as the way it happened. I'm sorry" -Reyna frowned.

\- "What did them do to you, Nico? Because I'm going to have a serious talk with whoever has touched you" -Nico immediately took Reyna's hand

-"Nooo. It was just a misunderstanding. An alpha tried to force Will and I defended him, but then I hugged him to reassure him and Lou Ellen arrived, she thought it was me who was forcing Will and ... well ... "

-"Pig bomb?" Annabeth completed with a malevolent smile.

-“Pig bomb" -Percy repeated -"although I must clarify that Nico was a beautiful and adorable black piglet, very affectionate and well behaved, if I can say it" -he completed with a sweet smile while Nico looked at him hurt and the girls laughed. Reyna cleared her throat

-"Well, _hermanito_ , you have to answer some questions, but you must swear to tell me the truth even if it hurts" -Nico thought for a moment but nodded.

-"I swear"

-"Do you love Percy?"

-"With all my life" -Nico answered while Percy smiled

-"That was easy. Do you love Will? Only the truth" -asked Reyna. Nico seemed to have received a stab but he answered clearly

-"Yes" -while looking with embarrassment at Percy who looked hurt

-"More than Percy?" -Reyna said softly

-"Nooooo" -Nico hurried to answer

-"You love him less than Percy?" -Annabeth continued now

-"No more, no less, just ... different. They are so different from each other, but so ... complementary, and both are so noble and sweet that ... I don’t know ... they're just like one in my heart. I'm so sorry Percy, I know that I don’t deserve you but I can’t live without you, I..."

-"Stop your car Nico, because now it's Percy’s turn to answer" -said Reyna -"Percy ... you love Nico, that's perfectly clear but ... do you love Will? Not as a friend but romantically?"

-"Yes ..." .Percy replied in a sigh as he looked at Nico's astonished face

-"And don’t look like that, Nico. You are more than enough for me, it's just that ... well ... Will is ... sweet, gentle, soft, it's like the reverse of having you. It's like being able to see both sides of the coin at the same time. That's why I've always known that Will was ... it's ... your soulmate" -Nico seemed to have received one of Jason's  bolts after those words.

Will was his soulmate, the one who could best understand him, only he was able to keep him stable and calm, and Nico was clearly aware of the lack he had done to his side in these months, but Percy was his love, the highest point of his desires, the constant thought behind his mind, and he realized that he couldn’t keep that separation any longer. Will and Percy were one immense love for Nico, he couldn’t live without one or the other.

-"Well" -said Annabeth with a cocky smile -"seeing that you love each other to death and that you both love Will, it only remains to know if Will loves you two in the same way, so Nico could stop being an idiot and will be able to claim the cute little doctor and bring him to Hades' cabin so that Percy can play too. I think Nico, you'll have to feed yourself better because you're going to need a lot of energy"

The two boys looked at Annabeth in amazement and then at themselves without knowing what to say. Suddenly they got up as one just trying to reach the door, but Annabeth and Reyna stopped them by the sleeves of the shirts.

-"Not so fast lovebirds" -Reyna said -"Tomorrow or the next day we will have a hard battle. It's not convenient that you stress Will emotionally, or that you three become a disaster in love when you are about to risk your lifes. You need to be rested and focused. You aren’t even allowed to have funny business these days. We will already make a plan to conquer your blondy when we have ended the donkey girls. Was it clear?" -while looking sternly at the boys.

Percy and Nico smiled from ear to ear as they clasped each other's hands and nodded.


	15. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Too many projects at work and a strong depression due to loneliness aren't a good mix, but... here I'm. I hope you enjoy it. Kisses ;)

Next day, Will woke up in the early morning bathed in sweat. The blond got up stumbling to drink water while the terrible images of his dreams revolved in his head:  _Will could see himself wielding his bow angrily as he pointed his arrow at Percy who staring at Will with surprise in his eyes. Will heard the tung of the bowstring when he released the arrow to the prince of the sea_.

Will took another big sip of water as another image jumped out of his memory: _Percy lay at his feet, throat throbbing and bleeding as his life quickly slipped away_. Will wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and went to the showers that were next to the training arena to take a bath without waking anyone. In his mind, _he could still hear the crying and screaming of Nico torn by having Percy dying in his arms_.

Upon entering the shower, _he now had the image of a desperate Nico pulling Will from the shirt while Will pushed him away decisively_.

Will turned on the cold water in an attempt to keep his mind clear, but the cold water only reminded him of the last image: _Will himself entering into a cold, dark space that carried him floating until he found himself in the throne room of the palace of Hades where the god looked at him sternly as he walked fast to Will shouting '_ Nico is suffering because of you, how could you do it? _' Hades pointed at him with his hand raised when he finally woke up_.

Will really hoped that these weren’t prophetic dreams, but being a son of Apollo ... well ... the chances that they weren’t were really low. Would he be able to hurt Percy? Could Nico hate him for something he would do in the near future? Because surely Will would do something soon that would get Hades anger to the point that the god would blast him into ashes.

Will stayed under the cold shower a few more minutes allowing the water to wash his body and erase the images of his dreams, and his vitality returning little by little, but he wasn't able to take away the feeling that something terrible was about to happen and that it would be Will himself the cause of everything.

When he got out of the shower, he headed for the lake to wait for the sunrise. Whenever he was worried, he would go to see the sunrise and be comforted by his father's warmth as he enlightened the world of mortals. When arriving at the shore, his surprise was enormous when finding a small figure seated in the dock of the canoes.

Will sidled up without knowing what to expect until he recognized Leo's brown curls. The boy had his shoulders defeated and was playing with his feet in the water while his eyes were lost on the horizon. Will walked slowly towards the son of Hephaestus and slowly sat down beside him. The boy seemed unaware of his presence and let Will study him carefully. The son of Apollo could see the mark of a claim bite on the right side of his neck. He wanted to smile with joy, but there was something in Leo that seemed off.

The Latin sighed and, without taking his eyes off the horizon, began to speak:

-"Nightmare ... everyone ran in a white room and there was so much blood ... something terrible is going to happen and, somehow, I know that I'm going to provoke it and I'm going to involve Frank and Jason, and Nico will be hurt. Why does this have to happen now that I can finally be happy?" -at that moment he turned his face to Will and the blond could see another smaller but deep bite on the left side of Leo's neck.

-"I-I don’t think it's worse than what I'm going to do, Leo" -said Will moving restlessly and putting his feet in the water -"Somehow I'm going to cause Nico a huge pain, and it seems that Percy will die because of me, in some strange way"

Leo turned pale as a sheet and looked at Will for a long time, then took his feet out of the water and hugged his friend, who was on the verge of tears.

-"You would be unable to do something on purpose, Will. And I know that I will not do something with intention but ... in a battle like the one that comes, any mistake can end in tragedy. I’m very afraid of making a mistake and becoming the ruin of everyone. It wouldn’t be the first time that a tragedy is unleashed because of me"

Both omegas remained embraced for a long time, comforting each other, until Will separated and looked with a small smile at the Latin. He lifted both hands to place them on the sides of Leo's neck.

-"I see that, at least, one of us finally got what he wanted. Good for you firebug, two marks in one night. I hadn’t seen that like… ever. Frank and Hazel finally dared to take the step?"

Leo's smile was bright while he got up and helped Will to do the same.

-"I should thank Nico. Yesterday he told Hazel and Frank that if they didn’t do something quickly, he and Percy would keep me, so they came running to Hephaestus's cabin, Frank carried me in his arms without me knowing what was happening and took me to my room. Hazel came behind him and locked the door and lifted a stone wall so no one could enter. They didn’t talk so much, they just said that they wouldn’t let me go with Nico, and I had the most exhausting night of my life, but also the happiest ... although I don’t think limping is the best way to go into battle" -Will couldn’t help laugh so loud and spread his bright hands to the Latin's waist to relieve his aching and sore lower area. Both friends, went to the pavilion for breakfast.

The day passed in a tense calm in which almost nobody spoke. During dinner, Chiron announced that this night, all the male alphas, except for Jason and Frank who were Romans, would sleep in the basement of the Big House, enclosed with magic from the cabin of Hecate so that no one could enter. All the omegas and small children would sleep in the different rooms of the Big House. All the others would remain in their positions with their armor on and their weapons ready. Everyone went to the places assigned to them, except for Nico who went to Will.

When the son of Apollo saw him coming he couldn’t help thinking of his dream and had the impulse to run away from the alpha. Nico took him by the arm in desperation and rubbed his hand fondly on Will's cheek.

-"Will" -Nico said -"could you do me a favor?" -his eyes reflected sadness and pain -"Could you stay whit me in the Big House? If things don’t do well, I'll need you nearby. I can’t risk losing you. Please, would you do it for me?"

Will felt his heart split in two. He was tempted to say yes and stay close to his alpha to make sure no one touched him, but Nico belongs to Percy, and the memory of Percy dying was more powerful.

-"Nico" -Will said almost in a whisper -"nothing would make me happier than being by your side, not only tonight but always, to make sure you're okay, but I have a feeling tonight will be the battle and I know I should stay next to Percy. I promised you by The Styx that he would come back to you. I can’t miss my oath. That never ends well"

-"I release you from your promise, Will. It's me who must protect Percy ... and you. I can’t risk losing either of you, I ... would die if something happened to you two"

Will couldn’t help but look with tenderness and adoration at the Italian as he gently laced his fingers with those of Nico -"Nico, this is a battle. Nothing that happens tonight will be your fault. We can only hope that the fates see us with mercy. I'm not afraid to die, but I'm afraid that something will happen to Percy or to you. I've never had to protect anybody, and maybe I'm not very good at it, but I will not let anyone hurt the two guys I love the most" -Will realized what he had just said and his face turned completely red.

Nico stared at him with his mouth open and his eyes full of astonishment and took a big step to take the blond in his arms and kiss him desperately.

-"Will, please, come with me"

Will pulled himself out of his embrace hesitant and walked slowly backwards, still looking at the alpha with adoration -"Nico, I have to do this. Please shut yourself up with the other alphas, I will not be able to concentrate on Percy if I don’t know that you are safe" -and turning around, ran to the position assigned to him, while Nico sighed and went defeated towards the Big House.

During the early morning everything was silent. The lookouts made their uneasy rounds, with the feeling of what was going to happen, when the first alarm went off on the north side of the camp. Immediately everyone went into action, but when they started marching towards their positions, another alarm sounded in the west and later another one in the south. Whoever was attacking them tried to lock them up on all sides.

Annabeth thought it was a very silly move for eight attackers, however powerful they were, to divide their number that way, so she decided to wait for the center without dividing their forces. Everyone was waiting for directions while Percy, Thalia, Hazel and Reyna approached Annabeth.

Reyna frowned thoughtfully, as she took Annabeth's hand -"Do you think the same as me? That this isn’t normal?"

Annabeth seemed to sniff something in the air and then answer -"I suspect they don’t come alone, otherwise they wouldn’t have split up. Frank, Hazel and Leo, take fifteen omegas and all the archers that you can and go to the south side, although it’s a small area is the entrance with fewer obstacles, you will need shooting power. Jason, Pipper and Thalia, take another twenty omegas and most of the huntress and cover the center, it's the widest entrance and that's where the largest contingent will go. Reyna, Clarisse, Percy and I will go with Will, Kayla and five omegas to the north side, which has the most complicated access, so we can defend it with fewer people. South and north sides, if we see that we can lose control don't try to play to heroes, we must meet with the forces of the center to protect the Big House and the infirmary. Understood?" -Everyone nodded and ran to take their positions.

The first thing that Leo saw when he arrived was four hands full of grease crossing the magic barrier as if it were a jelly-o just to become little by little a gap of about four meters long. In front of them appeared two beautiful tall and majestic women totally covered in oil, which made Leo smile with pride. The traps had worked well and, although they didn’t stop the attackers, at least they allowed the defenders time to organize.

But as he drew his sword, his smile paled on his face. Behind the two biggest empousai, at least eight other smaller but no less deadly appeared. Annabeth was right, they recruited their sisters along the way. The vampire-donkey-women uttered a scream full of rage and began the attack while the archers launched a rain of arrows on the newcomers, turning to dust two of the small ones immediately. The battle had begun on the south side.

Meanwhile, the group of Thalia and Jason got a little unpleasant surprise when three large empousai opened an even wider gap in the central barrier to allow to see, behind them, at least fifteen empousai hungry for the blood of demigods. Thalia turned to the huntress    -"Focus on throwing arrows at the three overgrowth ones, to keep them busy while all of us finish off the rest. Don’t allow them to attack with freedom or we will all end up dead" -the huntress raised their bows and began firing.

One of the biggest ones approached Jason with a look of lust in his eyes -"Wow, here is again the delicious Roman alpha, I'm sure you'll taste better than your brothers. You aren’t Greek but you will also serve. Handsome boy, come with me, I promise to please you more than your little omega" -she said with a powerful charmspeak that got Jason to lower his sword.

Fortunately, Pipper was completely attentive -"Oh, I'm sorry old magpie. This hot alpha is taken. Also, Jason doesn’t date older women than two thousand years old, he doesn’t like to iron wrinkles. If you were at least as beautiful as your sisters, you would have a chance. See, your sister laughed at you because she knows you are the least graceful of all" -she said with all the strength of his charmspeak.

The vampire-woman turned furiously to see her sister who, indeed, had a big smile on her lips. She was about to complain when Pipper's dagger stuck in her heart. The empousa opened her eyes in amazement as she dissolved into yellowish dust -"This hot alpha is mine, you bitch" -Jason had a look of sorrow and a smile in love when he saw his omega turned into a fury of jealousy. Pipper looked at him angrily -"If you lower the sword again by walking foolish with one of these witches, you will sleep alone for a month, it doesn’t matter if you are in your rant, is it clear?" -the only thing the Roman could think was _Damm , Pipper was sexy when she was jealous_.

On the north side, the situation was, unfortunately, very different. To Annabeth's surprise, the northern contingent was the most numerous: three biggest empousai and at least two dozen of the normal empousai. She hadn’t foresee that. Fortunately, the terrain conditions didn’t allow the attackers to deploy, but the defenders had only four archers.

Percy watched the battle on the other fronts and turned to Will in desperation  -"Will, you're the fastest runner, go with Leo's group and bring archers, we can’t stop them for long without shooting power" -Percy meant it, but he also needed to get Will out of this dangerous area.

However, the son of Apollo wasn’t willing to obey, so he took Percy's arm hard as if he thought he would escape at any moment -"Not to mention, Percy. I will not separate from you. I promised Nico to take care of you and it's just what I'm going to do"

Percy shook his head as he picked up Riptide -"Will, without archers we will all die. I need you to get reinforcements. Now run and bring Leo and Frank, we need fire in the trees and arrows in the air. Gooooo"

Will gritted his teeth and ran off to the south. When he arrived with Leo, all the smaller empousai had died, but the two biggest ones were in full capacity and several omegas were injured, though none seriously, as Will could see. At that moment, one of the empousai hit Frank hard to his chest throwing him several meters back. Leo, literally, exploded with anger. From his hands, flowed the most powerful torrent of fire that he had conjured in his entire life.

The empousa was burned all over her skin in a grotesque way, but almost immediately began to heal. Leo had been momentarily exhausted from the effort and couldn’t raise his sword. Will aimed his bow and the arrow flew straight to the heart of the empousa, turning her to dust before she managed to regenerate completely. Leo walked towards Will with a smile on his lips -"Nice shot sunbug, to what do I owe the honor of your visit? Are you finished with your homework on the north side?"

Will hardened his gaze as he reached for the Latin -"On the contrary, Leo. They are too many. We hadn’t anticipated it. I came for you and for Frank to help us. Maybe a couple more archers. It’s urgent. Percy is in danger"

Leo looked apprehensively at Hazel, to make sure he was okay. But there was nothing to worry about. Hazel and five Roman omegas in perfect condition attacked the last empousa everywhere. The victory was practically done. Leo yelled -"Hazel, when you finish, run to the north, we're going to need help" -and taking a beaten Frank from the hand they ran to where Percy was, followed by three more archers.

On the way they saw the fight at the central entrance of the camp. The battle was sharp, since the forces seemed match, but Jason and Thalia seemed to have everything under control, so they kept running to where Percy was.

When they arrived, the situation was critical. There were still many smaller empousai and the three biggest ones seemed in perfect condition. The group of defenders was almost surrounded. Reyna and Clarisse faced two of the majors while two archers tray to cover them, while Kayla, who had run out of arrows and now fought with two long knives, Annabeth and one archer, struggled to keep away the small empousai of Percy, who faced alone the largest empousa.

Frank raised his bow and started firing at the smaller empousai, two of them exploded into powder immediately. The rest turned to face the newcomers, but Leo set fire to the trees and the grass around them creating confusion and breaking their ranks, situation that Annabeth and Kayla took advantage of to attack mortally.

However, three smaller empousai managed to cross the defense and were over Percy, who was thrown to the ground while fighting fiercely with the donkey-women. Will's blood ran cold when he saw the biggest empousa approaching Percy.

When Percy was thrown to the floor, he could only see in a blur three vampire-women trying to hold him down. As he could, he managed to get up and cut off the head of one of them, pierce the stomach of another and hit a third. Looking up, he found himself facing Will, who, with a look of hatred, was pointing his bow at him. Just for a moment, he didn’t know what to think and just stared at the blond omega without raising his sword. In slow motion, he saw the arrow go out from Will's bow and go to his head. For a fraction of a second, he thought that Will had shot him to stay with Nico, but immediately felt the air of the arrow caress his left ear and heard a sharp thud at his back. Percy crouched down and turned around with his sword raised only to find the biggest empousa staring in bewilderment at the shaft of the arrow that had pierced her heart. She looked at the blond omega with anger and exploded into yellow dust.

Percy was relieved, he didn’t know if because he was alive or because Will hadn’t shot him. He turned with a smile on his face towards the son of Apollo, who smiled with relieved when Percy saw how the empousa who was fighting with Clarisse kicked the daughter of Ares and run towards Will's back, raising a hand with huge sharp claws. Will hadn’t seen her and with the noise he couldn’t hear Percy screaming, so the son of Poseidon threw himself to push Will aside and keep him away from the death blow. The claw descended with incredible speed and hit Percy's neck. The raven omega, put his hands around his neck and collapsed on his knees while Will gave a desperate cry.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I really hate having to work so many hours instead of writing, but life sucks. This was a very difficult chapter to write but I really hope you like it. Thanks for wait and support this effort. I love you all.

Nico could dig a hole to his father's palace if he kept walking again and again on the same line. All the other alphas of the camp were tired of watching him go around endlessly. Well, all except Jake Mason, who was doing the same thing on the other side of the basement.

While the others tried to sleep, Nico became more and more uneasy as the night progressed. The restlessness that he had felt throughout the day was only growing and growing. Of course he had tried to leave the basement. He had banged on the door, he had shouted at the omegas who were outside offering them all kinds of rewards if they let him out, he had even tried to shadow travel  but the spell that Alabaster had created to enclose the basement was specially designed for Nico, by indications of Chiron and with great joy by the son of Hecate.

As the time passed, Nico became increasingly desperate. That was when his whole world began to turn: Leo's alarms had started to sound. All the alphas were silent when they heard the alarm, then the second and finally a third. Groans of anxiety and frustration came from the throat of each of the enclosed alphas. The attack had begun.

Desperate, Nico decided to swallow his pride and go to the only one who could get him out of that place: Alabaster Torrington. Hesitant, he walked, closing his fists, to the corner where the son of Hecate was lying on some boxes.

-"Alabaster, please, let me out. Outside it's going to be a carnage. Our omegas aren’t trained for battle. They are going to die" -the look of the son of Hades was pleading, to Alabaster's rejoicing.

-"Sorry Nico" -replied the other alpha, barely raising his head from his makeshift bed -"But Chiron's indications were very clear: don’t let you go despite how much you beg. And although I must admit that it is comforting to hear you beg, I will not disobey Chiron. I’m an obedient camper"

-"You prick. Never before you have bothered to follow directions from anyone. Why should you start today?" -Jake Mason intervened approaching Alabaster in a threatening manner.

-"For the simple reason, you idiots, that being outside is a certain death for us, besides that it would mean the death sentence for everyone in the camp that those empousai would drink your stinking blood" -Alabaster answered getting up ready to fight.

Nico tried to be smarter and change tactics -"Alabaster, it’s fine. There must be something we can do to convince you. My father is the god of wealth. Tell me what you want and I will get it for you" -said the Italian while letting out a sigh.

The smile Alabaster gave him made his skin feel as if an electric current had struck him suddenly   

-"There’s something that could convince me, son of Hades" -and Nico knew it wouldn’t be a good thing -"Get away from Will forever. Don’t ever approach him. So that Will finish up being mine... that will always be better than watching him die at the hands of those witches. Also, you can prevent your precious marine omega from dying during the battle"

Nico was paralyzed. Not even Alabaster could be so despicable. What he was saying was ... impossible to think. Even Jake Mason, Sherman and the other alphas grunted in disapproval.

-"You must be kidding Alabaster. Will isn’t an object to negotiate with him" -Nico shook his head and stepped away from the alpha to look him up and down.

The son of Hecate didn’t even flinch, only raised his shoulders and murmured -"You can think about my proposal as long as you want, I'm not going anywhere ... neither you" -and returned to lie down with a smirk.

Nico walked away furious thinking of everything he could do to the stupid son of Hecate. Maybe steal a pig bomb from Lou Ellen to turn him into a pig and then prepare a barbecue with him.

The minutes went by in an anguished way for the alphas, especially for Nico and Jake who didn’t stop walking and look for exits in every inch of the walls. Suddenly, a sense of omen filled Nico with terror. Something very bad was about to happen. Turning to the son of Hecate, he spoke in an agitated voice -"Alabaster?"

Jake approached Nico to take him by the shoulder -"You will not be thinking about accepting his offer, right? Nico, Will loves you. You can’t leave him at the mercy of this asshole"

Nico turned to look at him, and there was a cold determination in his eyes that made the son of Hephaestus smile -"I don’t intend to. Believe me" -and he walked determinedly to where Alabaster was.

-"Alabaster, open a portal to let me out. I will travel through the shadow and I will be the only exception in your orders. Chiron will not be able to reproach you"

-"Does that mean you accept my offer?" -Alabaster replied maliciously

Nico growled but replied with unusual coldness in his voice -"No way. It means that you will do what is right. Or else…"

-"There's nothing you can threaten me with, Di Angelo. If you hit me, you will not get what you want. If you send me to the punishment camps, surely my mother will be able to rescue me" -answered Alabaster ironically.

-"Maybe it's good motivation to know that I could break your back for being an asshole" -Sherman interjected, pushing the son of Hecate.

-"Or that I could lay all your teeth" -added Jake Mason as he took the son of Hecate from the neck

-"Nothing that ambrosia can’t fix" -replied Alabaster trying to sound confident, but failing.

Nico's patience came to an end -"Alabaster, do you know why the Stygian iron is hard to work with and dangerous?" Nico reached down to take a sharp black dagger from his boot and walked slowly up to the neck of the alpha -" Because it doesn’t just kill the body. When you are stabbed with Stygian iron, your whole soul ceases to exist. There is no future life, no punishment camps, no fields of asphodelos or Elisium fields. Simply, all traces of your existence disappear. Do you understand what I mean?" -the Italian's eyes were so penetrating that the son of Hecate had no doubt that Nico was serious.

-"Okay. I'll open a small portal for you to shadow travel through, but those portals are difficult to control without breaking the spell. I can’t control where you end up" -something in Alabaster's voice didn’t give Nico confidence, so he turned to the son of Ares

-"Sherman, as soon as I'm on the other side, I'll send a message to your cell phone. If you haven’t received it in five minutes ..." -Nico took his Stigian dagger and handed it to the enormous alpha by the hilt -"Stab it in his chest without hesitation" -the face of Alabaster became so pale that it lived up to his name, while a fierce smile was drawn on the face of the son of Ares

-"Maybe five minutes is too long, Nico. I'll just wait three minutes. It's a very short distance" -the alpha replied as Alabaster trembled and Jake laughed.

Alabaster separated from the group and recited some enchantments. Little by little, a swirl of black and purple appeared on one of the walls -"Hurry, Nico, because I will not be able to hold it for long"

The son of Hades approached the whirlpool and began to dissolve in the shadows. When he was barely physically there, Jake Mason took his hand and launched himself into the whirlpool, disappearing along with the Italian. When Nico reappeared on the other side of the Big House, a tottering son of Hephaestus was at his side.

-"Jake, you idiot, you could have killed yourself doing that! What the hell is wrong with you?" -Nico yelled as he held the other alpha who was already beginning to recover.

-"Nico, please, Lacy is on the battlefield. She always admired her sister Silena and offered to defend the camp, but she’s a disaster with the sword. I have to make sure she's okay" -Jake said as he pulled out a long, heavy, bronze celestial sword, very appropriate for someone of his corpulence. Nico sighed understanding the alpha and, slapping him on the back, they began their run towards the main entrance of the camp.

-"Nico ..." Jake said -"Shouldn’t you call Sherman? I don’t think I missed Alabaster, but he fulfilled his part of the deal"

Nico facepalmed and, taking his phone, sent a message to Sherman -"Ok. Lets found our omegas"

Following the noise of the battle, they approached to the main entrance of the camp. Nico saw Jason in the distance so he went there, but Jake let out an agonizing scream. At sevent yards, a delicate young woman with blond hair, had been separated from the group by two empousai and desperately tried to defend herself. Clearly, her sword didn’t pose a threat to the monsters, but her incredible agility kept her alive and even managed to make some cuts to the donkey ladies. Jake threw himself towards the small group and fell with all his strength on the first empousa crossing her with his sword and making her explode into dust.

The second empousa turned around and ran to attack the alpha only to be crossed by two swords, in front by the huge sword of Jake and the chest protruding a smaller sword, held strongly by Lacy. When the monster exploded in dust, the two young kids stood face to face. The little omega smiled brightly -"You came" -she said with a beautiful smile.

The alpha blushed and replied -"I will never leave you alone again, no matter what Chiron says"

Nico smiled at the sight of the two lovers and felt a little bad for interrupting -"Jake, I have to find Will and Percy, so I'm going to..."

-"They’re in the north of the camp" -interrupted Lacy -"They’re with Annabeth's group, follow me" -and started the race followed by the two alphas.

When they reached the site, Nico saw Will's blond hair with his back to him. At that moment, a huge empousa jumped towards the back of the omega. Nico yelled because he couldn’t get there in time. Suddenly, black hair threw Will to the side and Nico watched in horror as the claw of the empousa struck Percy. Nico ran with all his might, but a huge grizzly bear fell on the monster. Both enemies exchanged scratches with their terrifying claws until Nico arrived and shove his sword through the back of the empusa while Bear-Frank tore her head with his jaws.

The son of Mars returned to his original form and fell to the ground with his wounds bleeding. Jake, Lacy and Leo came to support him. Nico yelled to them to take him to the infirmary while he pounced on Percy. The son of the sea god was in the arms of a Will in tears. Nico separated Will to be able to hug Percy, who was bleeding profusely by the throat.

-"Will, Will, don’t lose yourself. I need you to be in your doctor mode. Only you can save Percy"

Will seemed to come to his senses at Nico's orders. He embraced the alpha and Percy and shouted -"Shadow travel us to the infirmary, now!" -Nico dissolved them in the shadows to reappear in the camp infirmary.

Immediately, Will dragged them to a private room and gently laid Percy on the bed, while shouting at Austin -"I need emergency supplies, and get ready to receive Frank who is badly injured too. Paul, stay with me, the others wait for Frank"

At that moment Frank arrived loaded between Jake Mason and Clarisse, followed by Leo and Annabeth, who ran to Percy's room shouting his name. Almost immediately, Reyna arrived with a Hazel more than scared. Hazel and Leo headed to Frank's bed and Reyna ran to catch up with Annabeth.

Will was trying to heal Percy's wounds, but the son of Poseidon couldn’t even swallow ambrosia. Will was focused, his hands shining brightly on Percy's neck, his forehead dripping with sweat as Nico held his head with his hands and cried silently.

Nico could feel the omega's life force diminishing. He could feel the closeness of death as imminent. After a few minutes, Leo entered the room to report that Frank was badly hurt but already stabilized and out of danger. It was a relief, but it didn’t improve the situation in the room at all.

At that moment, Nico got up only to drop to his knees. The cold had reached his bones hitting him with the most overwhelming emotion of his entire life: _Percy had died_.

Reyna ran to pick him up while Annabeth and Leo hugged each other crying, but Will kept trying. At that moment Jason came and he saw Percy lying dead and fell to his knees with his friend.

Nico, in the midst of his pain, began to feel again that same horrible sensation, the life force of someone dearly diminishing rapidly. He jumped up and hugged Will -"Please, Will, stop. You will die if you keep trying. Let him go. Percy's soul is suffering because you keep it here. He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. Please, don’t leave me too, pleaseeee"

Will looked deeply into Nico's eyes, full of despair and sadness, as he remembered his horrible dreams: _so is this what fates were up to?_ _Well, he wouldn’t let them win this time_. Looking up, he looked for Leo, and a silent dialogue made Leo pale, but he nodded.

\- "Jason" -said the Latin as he tenderly embraced the son of Hades -"Come with me to take Nico to a calmer place" -Jason didn’t understand what Leo was asking, Percy was dead and Leo wanted to separate Nico from his body? It was totally illogical. But the pleading look full of sad hope that  shine in Leo's eyes was enough to convince him. The two of them embraced Nico and took him out of the room.

Will addressed those left in the room and said firmly -"Come out all, please, and close the door when you leave" -Annabeth looked at him sadly

-"Will..."  

-"Now" -cried the son of Apollo. They all left the room slowly.

Will concentrated all his power in his hands. With one part of her brain, he kept Percy's heart beating and shutting damaged veins and arteries one by one and repairing every fiber in his muscles. With the other part of his brain he devoted himself to tracking the thread of vital energy that remained in Percy's body and that bound him to his soul. If he lost that connection it would be impossible to return the soul to the body.

Little by little he felt how Percy's physical wounds healed to a level where, if he could return the soul to the body, his omega would be out of danger. He had to leave healing at that point to have enough strength to bring Percy's soul back completely.

However, Will could feel how his own vital energy waned. It was a rule of nature. The energy wasn’t created from the nothing, it could only move from one place to another. And restore Percy's soul to his body, well ... that was going to take a lot of energy.

Will prayed asking his father to increase his powers and give him the strength to not faint before completing the act. He couldn’t fail Nico, he couldn’t fail Percy, he couldn’t fail himself. He needed to get it, no matter the price.

Outside the room, Leo and Hazel tried to comfort Nico, while Reyna tried to comfort Annabeth. Percy was dead, and even Will couldn’t change that, it was only a matter of time before he gave up. Nico was crying disconsolately when he straightened suddenly, a faint smile of hope drawing on his lips. He could feel Percy's life force returning slowly but steadily. Maybe Will could bring him back ... Oh, if that were possible, Nico wouldn’t stop worshiping him forever.

At their sudden reaction, everyone fell silent as they looked at him intrigued. The Italian looked at them one by one as he felt Percy's life recover in his body -"Will ... I don’t know how but ... he got it. Percy is back"

Everyone looked at each other in amazement and started to laugh, but Nico felt a sudden deep pain piercing his chest while, from inside the room, they heard Percy's scream -"Will... nooooo"

Nico and all the other demigods rushed into Percy's room only to find the son of Poseidon hugging and waving Will's deedless body. Nico rushed forward to take Will's body in his arms and deposit him on the bed next to Percy.

The son of Hades concentrated all his power in finding Will's soul, trying to keep it attached to his body. To his fortune, he still found a weak vital trace attached to the body. He put all his effort into keeping him there. He knew he couldn’t keep it attached to the body for a long time, so he prayed to his own father for help.

-"Father, you asked me what I would be willing to sacrifice to correct my mistake. Now I know I would sacrifice everything. I beg you, take my life, take my own life energy, but make Will come back. He doesn’t have to pay for my mistakes. I had to protect Percy, not him. He deserves to live and be happy. I give my own life willingly in exchange for Will's return. Please father" -everything was quiet except for Percy who was still sobbing and blaming himself for the death of his blond omega.

 

                                        ___________________________ oooooooooooooo__________________________

 

Will was in a dark and strangely familiar space. Little by little he realized that it was the space of his dream -"O-o-kay. It seems that now I know what that part of the dream meant"

A current took him to the throne of Hades. Sitting on his throne, the God didn’t look happy, although, unlike his dream, he didn’t look angry. If Will had to guess, he would say that the God looked ... sad and worry. Respectfully, Will placed one knee on the floor. Hades looked at him for a long time before speaking

-"Get up, son of Apollo, the heroes shouldn’t kneel in my palace, although I appreciate the good manners" -and with a sad smile he rose from his throne.

Will straightened his posture looking confused -"Sir, I didn’t die in battle, I'm not a hero, I'm just a healer" Hades huffs

-"And what do you call giving your life for a hero, preventing him from reaching to my kingdom at the expense of your own life? In my book, that's what a hero does" Will rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable

-"Well, I made a Styx’s oath to return him alive to ... where he belongs. Besides, it was Percy. There is no way I would let him die"

-"Because you love him?" -Hades asked approaching Will, who only nodded while a flush covered his cheeks - _who could think that a spirit would be able to blush? Don’t you need to have blood for that to happen?-_ Will thought.

-"And could you tell me ... where does my nephew belong?" -Hades smiled wickedly as he took the blond omega by the elbow. Will stammered looking down but answer

-"W-with N-N-ico"

-"And you ... where do you belong, son of Apollo?" -Hades' dark eyes seemed to read through Will

-"Now, I belong to the underworld" -replied the blonde

Hades was silent for a minute -"If I allowed you to return to the world of the living ... what decision would you make?" -Will was surprised but answered almost in a whisper

-"I-I think ... I wouldn’t return" -curiously, Hades seemed not surprised

-"Could you tell me why, you Sunny Boy?" -Hades smiled because he seemed to know the answer

-"No ... I-I don’t want to interfere with the happiness of those I love. Nico and Percy deserve to be happy without me being a shadow of guilt in their relationship" -the omega barely whispered

-"Well…" -Hades said now with a surprisingly harder tone -"now I have to tell you that if your intention is to make them happy together, then ... you would miserably fail with that decision"

Will raised his head sharply and looked straight into the god's eyes -"W-w-what are you saying?"

Hades looked at him with something similar to anger before answering -"I mean that my son, who deserves all the happiness and whom you supposedly love, is begging to me to take his life in exchange for yours, and he’s pleading with such force that is hard to me to deny it. So I'll have to make you return and let him go down to spend eternity in my palace, and wait a few months before Percy dies of sorrow and comes to catch up with him. That's what I'm saying"

Will paled and his whole essence shattered -"You can’t allow it. I did this so they could be together. That's not how it should end" -Will screamed with a mixture of fury and terror as he squeezed the hand of the god, not thinking that he could turn him into ashes for his lack of respect.

-"I don’t want to do it. My son has earned the right to be happy. And he's willing to sacrifice everything for you. Tell me, son of Apollo, what are you willing to sacrifice for him?" -Hades's gaze was so deep, with those black eyes so expressive, that Will remembered Nico's eyes and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

-"Isn’t enough to sacrificed my life so that they could be happy?" -Will's voice was an octave or two higher than used.

-"Apparently… not" -Hades replied in a matter of fact tone -"Maybe you should make a greater sacrifice: go back and face your life, see them happy and alive, having children, no matter what your feelings are. That’s a sacrifice that is worth more than the life that my son offers to me. The question is ... are you willing to sacrifice your peace for the love of them?"

Will felt his heart shatter. He had thought that with his sacrifice Nico and Percy would be happy and that he could eventually forget his disappointment, maybe bathe him in the Lethe and not suffer anymore. But now everything he planned to get was crumbling like sand swept by the waves.

Would he have the strength and courage to go back and step aside? To endure all his life contemplating what Percy had and he would never have? Because Will was sure that he couldn’t just move on. For him, there would be no other love like Nico's. He wouldn’t even let someone else to touch him, so he wouldn’t have the pleasure of sex or the solace of the children. But ... he couldn’t allow Hades to accept Nico's offering. Neither his beloved alpha nor Percy deserved that separation. Seeing them die and fade in sadness was worse than being condemned to the punishment camps.

-"I'm waiting for an answer, son of Apollo. Time is running out, and my son can barely keep your soul attached to your body. I'll have to take your word in no more than a couple of minutes" -Hades said as he separated from the omega and began to create a swirl of shadows.

Panic seized Will who, without thinking, approached the god -"I will, but don’t accept Nico's life. He deserves happiness. It doesn’t matter what happens with me. I will go back and look for a way for Nico to be truly happy. I promise" -Will shouted, straightening his posture ready to face whatever came.

Hades' huge smile and a glimmer of gratitude in his eyes told him that he had made the right decision, and felt a great warmth for the god for being such a concerned father for his son. He expected Apollo to be like that with him, although he would never say it out loud. Taking a firm step, he entered the swirl of shadows.

When the whirlpool closed, a flash of light shone behind the god of the underworld -"I told you he would do it" Apollo smiled proudly as he stood beside Hades -"My son is the most noble demigod of the world, and he loves those idiots. Nonetheless. And it's better that now your son is up to the task or I'll really stick an arrow in his butt. I can’t always give so much power to one of my children as to bring a soul from your kingdom. If Dad finds out, other many years of forced labor await me, but it's worth it"

Hades made a funny face -"For a moment I thought he wouldn’t accept it. The prospect of being the third wheel throughout his life really seemed to hurt him. He’s brave, noble and selfless ... are you sure he is your son? I will not lose the opportunity to ask his mother when I could meet her" -said Hades with a tone of amused mockery.

Apollo pouted -"Of course he is my son, he has all my wonderful qualities ... although I must admit that his mother is really awesome, and that she truly raised him well. I couldn’t have done it" -the sun god sighed sincerely, while Hades patted his back

-"Well nephew, now there is nothing left but to wait and see what those three dorks do"

Nico was still on his knees holding Will's hand while Percy caressed his golden hair, and everyone else remained silent respecting their pain, when Nico felt the blow of Will's life force returning to the body of his beloved omega. Percy felt Will's warmth return to his body as a faint golden glow enveloped Wills' entire body. Percy and Nico looked into each other's eyes, flooded with tears, which were now happy when they looked at the intense blue eyes of the beautiful omega opening up to life.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. This is a very long chapter, and full of fluffyness. I can't help myself. I'm craving for romance and cuddles in my life and these three dorks take out my cheesy side. Even so, I hope you like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... yeah... I really love tulips, specially the yellow ones.
> 
> "All the evil" is a tribute to Lisbeth Salander who is Nico and Reyna wrapped in one brave and angst character that I love so much.

Leo didn’t leave Frank's bed. The son of Mars was out of danger, but so weak that he spent all his time sleeping. He had lost so much blood that he had an IV to receive nutrients while he was asleep. Periodically he was fed by the children of Apollo with small pieces of ambrosia and dropped a few drops of nectar in his throat. But Leo was in a bad mood. If Will was in charge of Frank, he would have completely healed him, but none of his siblings had a healing power similar to Will's.

Kayla had vitakinesis, but much inferior to her brother's. She had dedicated herself to healing the other demigods with more serious wounds and with less strength than the shapeshifter, and yet, they had lost two Greek omegas and one Roman. When she had all the wounded out of danger, she collapsed exhausted by the use of her powers, so now Frank, like the rest of the wounded, was under a more traditional and slow care regimen. Leo couldn’t wait for Frank to be conscious to scold him for putting a claw's fight against that stupid vampire woman. 

While he waited for Frank to come to himself, he went to Will's room. The son of Apollo was asleep, his skin was pale as if he were dead. Leo thought if he himself would have looked like that when he came back from death. Festus had told him that he was unconscious for several days after receiving the doctor's cure, so he could identify with what was going on with Will, and he knew that he must be patient before his friend was able to get up.

He left Will's room to go to Percy's. Surprisingly, he found the green-eyed omega wide awake and almost completely healed. The wound on his neck had an ugly scar, but surely Will could heal it when he was completely recovered.

Percy smiled to see the Latino and tap on his bed to invite him to sit

-"Whats up, Perce? I thought you had enough with a mark on your neck. Why did you go and get you a second one?"

-"Shut up, firebug, you have two marks, so surely I've missed all the fun, but you have no right to mock me" -replied a smiling Percy while pulling his arms around Leo's waist to attract him closer.

-"Well, at least mine were more fun, thanks to Hazel and Frank. It's a pity that I can’t say the same about yours"

-"Hey! Nico's was very funny, the other ... definitely not so much. But Will will be able to heal it, if ... well ... when he's recovered, and hoping he'll still want to see me after everything that happened" -Percy finished with a sigh.

-"Seaweedbrain, how can you think he will not do it?! You really are oblivious. Will wouldn’t have gone to visit my father-in-law if he didn't look for the best for you, don’t you think? What makes you think that he would now let you live with such a mark when he are perfectly capable of healing it? It wouldn't make sense"

-"Leo, do you think you could take me with him? I still can’t walk alone, and if Nico sees me up he will go crazy and he’s able to tie me to bed"

-"Oh, Percy, I don’t want to know about your kinky habits" -Leo replied with a wink as Percy went completely red.

-"Leo, you're the worst. Besides, I dont have any kinky habits, and I definitely don’t want to try, unless that includes Will" -Percy replied as he threw the blankets aside and made a great effort to get up by himself.

Leo rolled his eyes and ran to help him. He passed Percy's arm over his shoulders and passed his own arm around the prince of the sea's waist. Slowly, and careful not to be seen, they reached Will's room. Percy leaned back next to the son of Apollo and kissed his golden hair tenderly.

-"I can’t believe I hurt Will as I did, Leo. Just thinking that he died ... I couldn’t stand it. So many years I have depended on him, and the only thing he has given me are happy moments, care, love ... I’m a real idiot" Leo's malicious laugh filled the room.

-"They say that the most difficult thing to solve a problem is to know its causes. It seems that you already found it, so the solution will be simpler"

-"Hey! You're not very helpful, asshole!" -Percy growled, without really heat in his words.

-"But it isn’t very far from reality" -said a peevish voice from the door.

The two omegas turned their heads to meet Nico's frown, who looked at his mate with a look of disapproval -"Can I know what you do outside your bed when Kayla said clearly that you needed absolute rest? Don’t you want to recover and return home?" -Percy smiled slightly embarrassed but not at all regretful.

-"Oh, love. Of course I want to go back to our cabin. But I swear I feel really good, and Leo helped me get here, so I'm not doing anything crazy. It's just ... I needed to see him and know that he was okay" -while Percy stroked Will's hair with affection. Nico sighed and his face relaxed. He took a few steps and graciously took his omega in braidstyle.

-"Percy. I'll let you know when Will gets well, but rigth now you have to rest, sweetheart. Come on, let's go to your own room" -Percy rolled his eyes but snuggled against the alpha's chest, inhaling its comforting scent and relaxing in his arms. Nico glanced at Leo to stay with Will while he carried Percy to his bed.

Nico gently deposited the green-eyed omega and bent down to give him a slow, deep, sweet kiss. The son of Poseidon didn’t take long to fall asleep again, an unequivocal sign that he was still too weak to venture out of bed. Nico looked at him with fondness and kissed his forehead. The alpha came out of the room and went to Will's, where he found Leo caressing Will's hair and singing sweetly. Nico felt the enormous love between the two omegas and couldn’t help feeling grateful to the gods for the reassuring presence of the Latin.

-"Hey, honey, Hazel has been asking about you. She's very worried that you don’t rest. You haven’t slept almost nothing the last days. You must let Hazel take care of Frank tonight so you can rest" -Nico commented softly as he took the little omega in his arms and inhaled his fragrance. Now that Leo had been claimed, his scent was different, and Nico couldn’t help but feel a certain longing for the change.

Leo looked at him tenderly and stroked his cheek  -"Will is a lucky omega, you know that, don’t you? I mean, because beeing loved by you" Nico looked into the huge, sweet eyes of the omega and found deep affection, perhaps a little romantic, but nothing like the looks that Will and Percy directed at him. The Latino would always have a place in his heart, but the Leo’s place was with Hazel and Frank, just as Nico's was with Will and Percy.

-"Leo, do you really think Will can forgive me? Isn’t just an illusion that I can finally be with him and with Percy? I mean, Percy and I want him with us, but I don’t know if he's willing ... after everything that happened. I wouldn’t blame him, but I lost him once for Percy, and I lost him again when he died saving him, and I think my heart couldn’t resist losing Will again" -Nico's voice was low and uncertain, with barely concealed anxiety.

Leo rested his head on the alpha's chest trying to make it look like a reassurance gesture -"Nico, when Will wakes up, I think he'll be very scared, at least, that's what happened to me. Surely he will be very insecure, and everything that happened before, he will try to leave it in the past. When you have a new opportunity ... well ... you don’t know exactly how to deal with it. Things look ... different. But affection, love, is what reaffirms you in life. You and Percy must be patient, don’t force him from the beginning. My recommendation is to court him, sweetly and openly. Be romantic and protective, sweet, let him know how much you love him, don’t just tell him. You will need a lot of patience and tenderness, but be clear and direct. If he feels that you two have doubts about being together, or feels that you only do so out of gratitude, he will try to run away so that his heart doesn’t being at risk again. If he is insecure, he is able to make very bad decisions"

-"Like not to tell anyone that he didn’t have his heat and start burning cabins, for example?" -Nico asked with a smile on his face.

-"Shut up, Death Boy, and it wasn’t such a bad decision, it took me to spend an incredible week with you. I think you should also appreciate that decision" -Leo replied cockly. Nico let out a small laugh.

-"Of course I appreciate that wonderful week, but it doesn’t prevent you from being a bad decision that put you at risk. Promise me that from now on you will take care of yourself, or I'll have to tell Hazel and Frank to put a leash on you so you don’t get separated from them" -Leo turned red as tomato but his malicious smile made Nico nervous

-"I don’t know if I should leave Will with you. You both are full of kinky things, between Percy thinking that you could tie him to the bed and you thinking about putting leashes on the omegas, I don’t know if it's safe to leave Will with you two. Maybe I should take him with me" -Nico opened his eyes so much that it looked like they would come out of his face.

-"L-L-leo! I never said it in that sense. And because of you, now I'm not going to be able to get that image out of my head! I'm going to have to tell Hazel that you're the one who has those ideas"

Leo laughed heartily -"Unlike you, I'm not prudish. If that's what Hazel and Frank like, I'm willing to give the experience a try" -Leo was half-hearted and left the alpha with a gaping mouth behind him. He only turned his face to wink at him and blow a kiss before disappearing towards Frank's bed.

Nico lay down next to Will, staring intently at the omega and couldn’t resist the temptation to draw him to his chest and take comfort in listening to the soft breathing of the blond.

Nico fell asleep next to Will and, with the light of the new day, woke up feeling that Will moved slightly.

Looking at the perfect face of the omega Nico almost gasped when he saw open the beautiful eyes of the blond only to immerse in the deep blue of his pupils.

-"Hey Darling! You're awake, finaly!" -Nico kissed the blonde's head and didn’t release the grip on his waist, as if he was afraid that Will would jump out of bed to get away from him.

Will blinked in confusion, but didn’t move. Slowly he began to melt into Nico's embrace and began to flutter slightly. Nico took a few moments before he realized he was sobbing.

-"There, there, you are safe. You are in the infirmay, with me, with us. Percy and I have been here all the time waiting for you to wake up. And before you ask, Percy is fine. You did it, and you fulfilled your oath. Percy is safe thanks to you, to your strength, to your courage and selflessness. You are the most wonderful thing in my life Will, in our life. But you scared me so much ... I thought I would lose you. Please, don’t do it again. I need you. I couldn’t live without you. I love you"

Will raised his head as if driven by a spring, the words of Hades still spinning in his head: he had to look for Nico's happiness, and those three words meant he was standing between the alpha and the green-eyed omega. He couldn’t allow it. Relunctant, separated from the alpha and dropped looking at the ceiling.

-"Nico, we can’t be together. I promised your father that I would look for you to be happy and that I wouldn’t stand between you and Percy. Please, simply, thank you for loving me, but you belongs to Percy. Don’t make it harder for me, please"- Will thought Nico would get up in anger at the rejection, or embarrassed by simply having dropped those words in a moment of weakness, but was surprised to see a funny smile on the face of the alpha.

-"So you were talking to your future father-in-law? Good, that will avoid awkward presentations when we see him"

-"What?!" -Will couldn’t believe what he was hearing - "But ... Percy ... I never ..."

-“Shusssh, Sunshine. Percy is desiring as much as I tell you the same. We love you Will, at least I have never stopped doing it, not a single minute. And Percy loves you too. He couldn’t be really happy since the moment he separated us. Please, give us an opportunity to prove it to you"

-"Nico, I think ... it's better that you go with Percy ... I ... need to think a bit about this. It's like ... too much after having been ... you know ... dead, ok?"

Nico's face fell a little, but he remembered Leo's advice and put a smile back on his lips

-"Sure Sunshine. But I willn’t give up, and I can assure you that Percy either. I'm going to let you rest, but I'll see how you doing. I love you" -and turning around, he left leaving a confused son of Apollo looking at the door.

Throughout the day, Will had the visit of Leo, before anyone else, and all his brothers were going through his room just to hug him and cry on his shoulder, including little Emma, who wasted time to wash his hair and comb it in a little pigtail. Around noon, he received an unexpected visit. In front of him, Jason seemed not to decide to enter, but putting his best smile of million dollars, entered the room and closed the door.

Will had nothing against the son of Jupiter, but he had really treated him very little. The only thing he had for sure was that het was one of the most coveted alphas in both camps (which made him nervous), that his mate was Piper (which gave him peace of mind) and that he was Nico's best friend and Percy’s bro (which gave him some jealousy, to be fair), and that he understood them on a level that only another son of the Big Three could do, so he chose to wait until the blonde decided he should speak.

Jason stepped forward shyly and stared at the son of Apollo as if measuring his worth, which made Will feel a little uncomfortable. He finally took a seat with confidence in Will's bed (to the surprise of the omega) and taking his hand he squeezed it with affection, said something that Will never imagined he would say.

-"Now, I understand why my cousins are suffering so much" -Will looked at him as if he had grown another head, but the alpha smiled more broadly and continued -"Don’t look at me with a strange face, Will. I was coming to thank you for saving Percy's life. That idiot will never stop having me with my soul in suspense. But now that I see you awake, I understand what happens to them"

Will shook his head like a puppy that doesn’t understand his master, what Jason found adorable.

-"What I mean, omega, is that you're beautiful" -Will turned absolutely red and shifted uncomfortably, to the amusement of the alpha     -"Don’t get me wrong, Will, I'm not courting you. I have more than enough with Piper, but I can’t help but highlight what I see. Nico and Percy are absolutely crazy about you, and I couldn’t understand their obsession even though Annabeth tried to explain it to me. But now I understand. Not only you are gorgeous, but brave, kind, loyal and powerful. Killing two of those empousai and bringing a soul from the kingdom of Hades all the same day isn’t available to anyone. Hell, I could only kill one, and another almost ate me as snack if Piper hadn’t intervened. It's understandable why my cousins are dying to have you in their little pack"

-"They don’t ... I mean, I don’t know if ... you'll see, they're together, and they put me aside. They're just trying to repair my battered self-esteem a little, it's nothing that ..." -Jason held up his hand to appease him

-"It's not that, Will, you must believe me. Nico has been whining for days about not being able to lose you. He knows he made a mistake, not because he was with Percy - that was a great success - but because he did it the way he did. If Nico could return the time, he would talk to you and Percy at the same time, declaring how much he loves you both and asking you to form a single pack. It’s not something completely strange. Frank and Hazel are two alphas and now they have Leo with them. Nico is an alpha enough to take care of two omegas, and, if I'm honest, with the tendency to self-sacrifice that my cousins have, it would be a wonder that they were under your permanent care, don’t you think?"

Will couldn’t help but throw his head back and let out a laugh -"Understatment of the century" -he replied with a smile, but his gaze turned to the window, wondering if it was true what the alpha said about Nico, but what about Percy? Would he also agree? And what about all the wounds he now wore? Certainly, Nico hurt Will, more than any other alpha in the camp had ever hurted an omega. Will certainly loved them, but could he really trust them again?

Will began to tighten his hands nervously -"Jason, it's very sweet of you to talk about them like that. And I know that Nico regrets what happens, just as I know that for Percy I'm still important, damm, otherwise he wouldn’t have killed the self idiot defending me, but ... please, don’t get me wrong, it's just ... I don’t know if ... You'll see, the only thing I always wanted to be able to give myself to an alpha, was to be able to trust him. I didn’t care about beauty, or that he was powerful, or that he could give myself a life of luxuries, simply that I could trust blindly in him, that I would never be betrayed and that he would always be there for me, no matter what, but now ... I didn’t  feel as safe as before... I-I hope you don’t get offended if I say it so sharply, it's just that ... it's been very difficult to me"

Jason had heard the whole story through Annabeth, and several more details from Nico's point of view, but hearing from Will's mouth how broken he felt made him think he'd hit his cousins a couple of blows on the head. How could they have done something like that to an omega so sweet and so beautiful? Hell, if he didn’t have Piper, surely he himself would have been interested in making Will forget those bad times. But Nico was head over heels for this son of Apollo and although he hadn’t spoken with Percy he knew from Annabeth that the son of Poseidon had never stopped loving the blond omega. Sighing, he took Will's hand and gave it a squeeze to try to cheer him up.

-"Will, I don’t ask you to simply forget the past as if it never happened. Those two were real idiots, but because they are unable to see beyond the next five minutes" -Will couldn’t help but smile at the words of the alpha -"I only ask you to give them the opportunity to express what they feel, that you don’t close to the opportunity to know their deep feelings. Percy gave his life for you, and Nico asked his father to take his soul in exchange for yours. Hades himself came to tell him the ... errrr ... meeting he had with you. Just don’t close, all right? If in the end you decide that it's not worth it, none of us will get mad about it. But I think you deserve to be happy, and I just want the happiness of Nico and Percy, but I'm sure that this will only be possible if you can talk openly about what happened. Would you do me that favor?"

Will was trying with all his strength not to shed a single tear, but his eyes were about to lose the battle, so he just nodded. Jason gave him a little touch on his thigh and got up to leave the room.

As the days went by, Frank, Percy and Will regained their health completely, so they were discharged on the condition of not carrying out heavy work or training for at least two weeks. Leo complained bitterly of that sentence of the doctors, but a wicked wink of Frank and he assuring Leo that him didn’t weight so much as to consider him a heavy task, made Leo smile and blush, while Hazel looked fondly at her two mates flirting shamelessly. Now Hazel and Frank each wore a mark on their necks, a sign that their struggle for dominance was over and that both had decided to declare their mutual belonging, just as Leo was clearly his and no one else's.

Will had gone back to work in the infirmary and Nico divided his time between teaching the younger campers how to use the sword (for their rejoicing, now all the omegas under the age of 13 were also training), caring for his omega who grumbled all the time about how much he got bored because he wasn’t allowed to train or walk alone or get close to the lake to swim, and to visit Will to help him in the infirmary as he used to do before ' _all the evil_ ' happened.

Nico had talked a lot with Reyna and Annabeth about Will, and with their help, little by little he had formed a plan in his mind: he would have to court Will, loudly and blatantly. At the beginning of their relationship, Will was the one who had always approached Nico, the one who was looking for the moments, the one who stayed close regardless of what others said or that Nico himself push him out. Even, it was Will who had taken the initiative to openly ask for mating. Until Nico had thrown it all away.

Now it was Nico's turn to crawl and ask for forgiveness, to fight to win the heart of the omega. And he wasn’t willing to give up. He didn’t know how much time he could take, nor did he know if Will had overcome his ability to forgive him by renouncing completely to let him occupy space again in his life. But Nico would never stop trying. He just couldn’t do it.

That morning, Nico showed up at the infirmary with a huge array of white tulips. When he entered, everyone saw him and a chorus of giggles went through both the patients and the healers. Nico was dying of shame, but he held on stoically until Will came out of the back rooms, walked half the way to the entrance while he checked a chart of medical reports before looking up.

Will got stuck in his footsteps, seeing with wide eyes a huge arrangement of white tulips and two legs in black jeans that jutted out from under the arrangement. His surprise was enormous when the arrangement was deposited in the entrance desk and Nico's beautiful face came out from behind the arrangement. Something in his heart seemed to beat again. Had Nico really brought him flowers? Nico had never been expressive in his details to him when someone else was watching them. Nico had always been more of the kind of small details of care and affection in solitude, when no one else could look at them. This was unheard of.

Nico raised his black eyes to meet directly the most beautiful blue eyes he would ever see, and that were now filled with uncertainty. Something fell on the alpha's chest, but he forced himself to keep the smile on his face and the hopes in his heart. Slowly, will approached the Italian and, against his own expectations, couldn't help but give him a shy smile.

-"Isn't a lot of vanity if I think they are for me?" -the healer asked as he reached out to touch timidly one of the flowers.

-"You're the only person I would bring flowers to, Sunshine" -Nico's gaze was filled with longing and so completely in love that Will gasped.

The alpha moved closer to the omega and, taking his hand gently in his, lifted it up to kiss his fingers. The contact sent an electric current all over Will's body covering his face with a soft shade of pink that bring up his freckles. Nico couldn’t stop thinking that it was adorable and that the tone matched the white flowers while Will attached his face to the tulips.

-"Thank you" -Will said softly as he found a card in the middle of the arrangement. When he took it, Nico stopped his hand and, looking into his eyes, said to him -"Please, wait for me to leave to train my group before reading the card. I just want you to know that I mean to say each one of the things that are written there" -and giving him a chaste kiss on the top of the blonde hair, he walked away quickly. As Will watched him go, he gave a deep sigh and lifted the card

_"My lovely Sunshine:_

_I will never stop regretting all the pain I have caused you. I don’t even deserve that you give me the opportunity to talk with you, much less be by your side. White tulips mean my pain and regret for everything that has happened. I just want you to know that, even if I don’t deserve you, I will always be close to you and that I will dedicate each of the remaining days of my life to compensate you for these months of sadness. I just want you to be happy, and I don’t lose the hope that one day you can forgive me and, if you also want my happiness, decide to share your life with me._

_With love, Nico_

_P.S. Percy is so jealous, but because it didn’t occur to him the idea of bringing you flowers, so he will have to look for his own strategy"_

Will couldn’t help but smile at these last words, imagining the black-haired omega making a tantrum in Hades's cabin. Oh his sweet little thing, always made him laugh with his antics. And he could clearly imagine the Italian rolling his eyes at the childish display while his face had a fond smile.

Will didn’t want to feed illusions. It was one thing to apologize for what had happened and quite another to make that relationship work. Even if it were true that Nico loved him so much to make him his mate, it wouldn’t be enough if Percy didn’t love him. And if Percy just wanted to apologize? That didn’t imply that he loves Will. And being loved by the two didn’t mean they wanted a broader relationship among the three. If he accepted the love of one of them and that separated his boys? Will never forgive himself for that. Someone would end up suffering, and in that case, the best thing is that it will be Will. Sighing, he kissed one of the flowers and returned to his labors, while a series of murmurs and mischievous smiles followed him everywhere, to his greatest shame.

In the afternoon, Will was almost at the end of his shift. There was a lot of noise among recovering patients and friends and siblings who were visiting before dinner. Suddenly, there was a deep silence, so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Will turned around to see what had caused that sudden silence. At the door of the infirmary was a son of Poseidon with his gaze fixed on the blond omega.

Will began to get into anxiety, remembering the bitter encounter with Percy a few months ago. And if Percy really was jealous, but of the attention that Nico was giving to Will? And if he came to demand that he move away from his alpha? Will's eyes must have transmitted their panic because Kayla discreetly approached to his side. But Percy approached slowly and everyone could see the deep sweetness in those green eyes that stared at the head healer. When Percy saw the flowers, an ironic smile appeared on his lips and he kept advancing until he was two steps away from the blonde.

-"I see that Nico used his father's card and his shadow-travel to bring you a beautiful arrangement of flowers that clearly are not seasonal in New York. Nice move" -the son of Poseidon didn’t seem annoyed, rather he saw it as a challenge he had to overcome.

Taking Will by the hand, he took the omega to one of the individual rooms. Pulling his right hand from his back and looking directly into the blond's eyes, he said to him -"Will, could you turn around and sit on the edge of the bed? Please?" -hesitantly, Will obliged the raven omega.

In the midst of his anxiety, a pair of warm, gentle hands cradled around his neck to slide something cold and tie it behind his neck. When Will felt that he could lower his head, he took the pendant in his hands and looked at it closely. It was a small piece of coral, red as blood, with the shape of a small tree with five branches, and in the center, carved with extreme delicacy, was the image of a sun sinking into the sea. The pendant was held by a thin silver chain that, on each link, had the emblem of a sun. Will felt his heart was about to burst. At that moment, he remembered something else.

He turned to the prince of the sea with a frown -"I hope you haven’t disobeyed the doctor's orders and gone down to the bottom of the sea, okay?" -Percy's smile lit up the infirmary.

-"No way, sunbug. I have learned to be a model patient. Nico isn’t the only one with a loving and caring father. I just sent a drawing and a message with a hippocampus and today in the morning he was back with my order"

Will looked at Percy with his eyes ready to shed tears. Really Percy had thought something in such detail just for Will? That meant what Will thought -or wanted to- it meant? But Percy sat next to Will and taking the blond's hands in his, he continued talking.

-"Will, I'm so sorry. I have been an authentic dickhead. I swear, when I thought my heat was approaching, I ran out to look for you, so we could talk and decide how to do things. That you knew everything I feel for you ... and for Nico" -Will looked at him with wide eyes.

-"But my heat suddenly struck, earlier than planned and when I saw both of you together ... the fear seized me. Something inside me was screaming that if I didn’t take you away from Nico, I would never have a chance with either of you.  Because you complement each other so perfectly, I wouldn’t have a place among you" -Percy squeezed Will's hand tighter and his face reflected the utmost shame.

Will couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How was it possible that the perfect Percy Jackson had that fear? Will couldn’t resist anymore and threw his arms over the black-haired omega, who melted in the embrace and continued talking.

-"And after ‘ _all the evil_ ’ happened, when Nico told me what he had promised to you, the fear of being abandoned by the alpha that had marked me along with the shame of what I had done, prevented me from approaching to you. But when I saw that damn donkey-girl was going to attack you, I couldn’t repress myself anymore. I love you too much to allow something bad happens to you" -and he gave the blonde a small kiss on the temple.

-"Besides, I knew that you could take care of Nico better than me. You can’t imagine the pain I felt when Hades sent me back because you were dying to save me. I tried to deny myself, I screamed and kicked asking to you to be allowed to live, but the shadows engulfed me and then I was in bed, holding your lifeless body. I never felt more a loser and hopeless in all my life." -Percy starts to sob.

-"I'm so sorry Will. Everything you have given me has been love and care, and I have only paid you with pain. But I swear that will change. You will never suffer again for my sake, and I will take care of you every day of my life. I swear by the Styx" -and a thunder rumbled outside the infirmary.

Both boys stayed in silence for a very long time, while everyone around them pretended not to pay attention to what was happening. Percy's words were much more than an apology. They were a declaration of desperate love, and Will wouldn’t have imagined it in his wildest dreams.

Slowly, Percy untangled himself from the embrace, and giving Will a chaste kiss on his forehead he said goodbye to reach Nico in the arena. But Will wasn’t going to allow it. Jumping up, he grabbed Percy by the arm. Gently, he placed his hand on the scar that had left the empousa on the neck of the raven omega. Singing a gentle hymn to his father, his hands began to shine. A feeling of warmth and peace flooded over the son of Poseidon. When the glow disappeared, only three thin white lines remained from the hideous scar, as did the tanned omega skin.

\- "I'm sorry I couldn’t wipe out it completely, Percy. If I had done it since you woke up, you wouldn’t have left a mark" -Percy gave him the widest smile of all.

-"It's perfect, Will. In any case, I wouldn’t want it to disappear completely. Every time I see it I remember why I got it, and it makes me happy that it was me who got it and not you, so it's a nice memory, despite everything"

Will smiled feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He got up in silence to accompany the son of Poseidon to the door, and taking his necklace between his fingers, he watched Percy's figure long away from the infirmary. The knot in his stomach seemed to begin to untangled.

As the days and weeks went by, things between the three boys seemed to take a more regular and relaxed pace. Will worked his shift in the morning and Nico visited him every day, staying with him at least two hours, in which they talked about everything but themselves, and Nico always appeared with a snack or some sweets to pamper the omega. The Italian was unabashedly flirtatious with the son of Apollo, but always with sweetness and without making him feel uncomfortable. The blond omega seemed to change its natural color to a perpetual pink. Nico couldn’t stop thinking he was adorable and wondering if the rest of his body would have the same tone when he blushed. He had to check that theory sooner or later. At the end of the morning, Nico accompanied Will to his archery training or the lava wall, where he left him with a kiss on the cheeks to go to teach his own classes.

In the afternoon, while Will was making his second shift in the infirmary, Percy was the one who appeared in the domains of the blond omega, always joking and making Will and the rest of his brothers laugh so loudly. Percy wasn’t flirtatious, but touchy, ruffling Will's hair, hugging him lightly from the back, interlacing his fingers with the blonde's, and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek when he said goodbye. Will was recovering hope little by little. If those two crazy guys were still taking so long to say what Will expected them to say, surely the blond would die of anxiety.

Will already knew what he wanted. He had forgiven all of the past and had accepted it as part of the growth of the relationship between Nico, Percy and himself. A relationship that had been forged in equal parts with illusion and pain. Will was ready to take the next step. He didn’t care about the future - even though he hoped it would be complete happiness with his alpha and his omega - he cared about that his next heat was so close and he didn’t want to go through it alone and sadly again. He needed to feel loved, he needed to feel wanted, he needed to belong. He didn’t want to live in solitude any longer, but he didnt know how to bring up the subject with the guys. However, he didn’t either have to take the initiative.

The next day, the whole office of the head healer in the infirmary, dawn covered with yellow tulips. When Will entered, both his brothers and his patients erupted wolf howls and cooing, giving him funny looks as he walked to his office. The vision of the tulips brightened up his day by remembering their meaning ‘ _hope and cheerful thougts_ ’. While he was rapt watching the countless dozens of flowers, a pair of strong arms embraced him from behind while a mischievous laugh erupted at his side.

-"It seems that you had a good idea, in spite of everything, honey. Our Sunshine was speechless" -exclaimed Percy with a mischievous smile, while Nico tightened his embrace on Will's tiny waist and rested his head in the crook of Will’s neck with a proud smile in his face.

-"I said yes, love, even if it's not as extravagant as your crazy gift. Why don’t you show it to Will? Even though he can freak out when he sees it" -Will frowned and turned to look at Percy. The green-eyed omega smiled and untied a scarf that he wore around his neck to show the wound that had left the empousa.

Where before you saw white lines, you could now see the tattoo of a stylized sun that covered his neck and union with shoulder. The thin scars were lost simulated by the sun's rays, so if someone didn’t know they were scars they could never guess. It was beautiful, and Will smiled brightly at the sight.

Percy made a proud smile to say -"Now I have the mark of belonging Nico on the right side of my neck, but I have the mark of belonging to my Sunshine on the left side. It doesn’t matter if you accept me or not, Will. It is clear that I do belong to you"

Will couldn’t stop or pretend to try, he threw his arms around Percy's neck and joined his lips with those of the omega in a sweet and slow kiss. Percy relaxed his body completely letting out months of anxiety and guilt to melt into the warm sensation of Will's lips. Suddenly, both omegas remembered that they were next to Nico and they separated to look at him anxiously.

But Nico only looked at them with absolute fondness as if there was nothing more wonderful in the world than contemplating the show of affection between the two omegas. Will looked at him anxiously and lowered his eyes timidly, but Nico wasn’t going to accept that, so he stepped forward to take the chin of the omega with his right hand and gently lift it until their eyes met. Slowly, he lowered his face to place his lips tentatively on the lips of the blond omega. Gods, they were even softer than he remembered. Possessively but gently, he wrapped his strong arms around the omega's minimal waist and pulled him close, melting into his kiss all the love his soul was capable of.

When they parted, breathing hard, the three of them melted into a hug and cheers erupted around them, turning Will into a mess of blushing and shy smiles.

Percy separated and looking at Will first, turned his face towards Nico -"Neeks, do I ask him or do you ask?" -Will looked at them surprised as Nico took his soft hands between his calloused and strong.

-"Will, tomorrow begins Percy's heat and we wanted to ask you if you want to spend it with us" -there was anxiety in the voice of the alpha, as if he thought it was very early what he was asking, and maybe it was. Will looked deeply at Nico and then at Percy, who had a wistful look in his eyes. Will smiled coquettishly for the first time in his life and answered:

-"With one condition" -Percy and Nico looked at him surprised but nodded -"It's your heat, Percy, and everything will be about you. Nico, this time, you can’t claim me or take me. All our attention must be focused on Percy. Are you willing to wait for my own heat? It's ten days from now"

While Percy's laughter was heard throughout the infirmary, Nico's frustrated face was a clear explanation of his laughter. The alpha recovered and looked mischievously at Percy before turning to see Will -"Of course I accept, Sunshine, but I'm also going to ask for a condition too" -Will and Percy looked at each other and then at the alpha with caution, but equally they nodded -"The first three days of your heat will be spent by you and me alone. Percy will be able to join until the fourth day" -Percy looked at Nico in amazement and then put on an adorable pout, but Nico stood his ground.

Will looked questioningly at Percy, who smiled again and shrugged -"It seems fair. You two need a time alone to make up for lost time. But from the fourth day on, I'll never let Will be without me through even one more heat. Does we agree?" -The three dorks smiled at each other so widely that Will thought he would have to heal them from the jaw at the end of the day.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Twenty four hours passed vertiginously, between details of affection and shy smiles. The three boys seemed not to have enough with just seeing each other and holding hands. On the second day, Will had just come out of the shower and was still wrapped in the towel when an Iris message appeared in front of him. A strangely mischievous smile was drawn on Di Angelo's face

-"Hummm Will, very NICE to see you ... like that. Seeing you like this is like a good appetizer for what follows, as you can see" -Will grab his towel to keep it from falling off, and gave the alpha an adorable smile. At that moment, Nico's face, which was almost glued to the Iris message, laughed and left to allow to see a very naked son of Poseidon writhing in the bed of Hades' cabin, panting and moaning. Will's eyes widened and they glowed hungry.

-"Sunshine, we're waiting for you. Come to our cabin, pleaseeee? We can’t start without you" -Nico's voice was low and sensual and in his eyes there was a dominant lust that made Will's knees wobble. ' _Forever gonna star tonigth_ ' Will sing to himself

–“ I'll be there in five minutes. Do you need me to carry something?" -Nico looked at him sharply and said only

-"You. Hurry up now" -and the message disappeared.

Will picked up a couple of Percy's favorite toys -and yes, he still kept them, perfectly sterilized, under his bed, sue him- a couple of changes of clothes and some snacks because that was the only thing Percy ate during the heats they shared. Quickly, he arrived at Hades's cabin and, gathering courage, raised his hand to knock on the door.

Actually, it wasn’t necessary, since Nico opened the door as if he was already waiting for him. A huge smile adorned the Italian's face when he saw him. Pulling aside to let him pass, he closed the door behind Will and received him pushing the omega against the door and giving him a passionate and hungry kiss. Will felt that, if it weren’t for the strong grip of the alpha on his waist, he would have fallen to the floor because of the weakness of his knees. Nico pulled away with an arrogant smile and took him by the hand to the bed, where a sweaty Pery looked at him with narrowed eyes.

-"S-S-Sunshine, you came" -sighed the prince of the sea as if he still didn’t believe that this was possible. The anxious, pleading voice of the omega raven ignited the lust in Will's blue eyes. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands began to lift his shirt from behind. Instinctively, Will stuck his ass to the crotch of the alpha and obediently, raised his arms. The alpha's hands ran to caress his flat and slightly marked abs while soft, warm lips kissed his neck and shoulders.

-"I can’t believe I have the two most beautiful and perfect omegas in the world just in my room" -the voice of the alpha was soft and deep, and fell like a seductive caress on the two omegas

-"But before I be in charge, I want to see how well they can behave between themselves" -Nico continued in a playful tone

-"So I'm going to sit in my chair and enjoy the show" -the alpha separated from Will, who felt the absence of the body of his alpha behind him. He couldn’t help a plaintive whimper at his absence, which caused a groan in Percy and a coquettish laugh from the alpha.

-"Eager, Sunshine? You yourself decided to wait. Now I want to see how you can fulfill your promises. I want to see you attend to Percy as my omega deserves. Panst off, Will" -Nico's voice was firm, commanding, and Will couldn’t help but follow the instructions quickly.

He made the mistake, or maybe not, of turning to look at Percy. By the gods, he was beautiful. Percy was an invitation to sex. His perfect body, his scars adorning his beautiful skin, the beautiful sun tattoo on his neck with the veins swollen with excitement, the soft, filled lips, open and panting, his beautiful fuzzy green eyes plenty of desire and his wild black hair shaking in the white pillow. Will got hard immediately, and could feel the hungry looks of both Percy and Nico travel to his cock. It definitely couldn’t compete with the size of the alpha dick, but it was quite long and thick. Percy stuck out his tongue to lick his lips anxiously.

Slowly, Will approached the bed and climbed cautiously to the side of the omega. His trembling hands traveled to Percy's chest as if asking permission to touch him, but Percy wasn’t going to wait for Will to make up his mind. Rising up with his left arm he threw his right arm over the shoulders of the blond omega and pulled him over, joining his hungry lips messy and rough. Will melted into the kiss as if there were no tomorrow.

Finally, he is allow to touch and caress the omega properly. Will's hands tightened on the hips of the black-haired omega, pinning him to the bed as they parted their lips. Will looked deeply at the omega and a sigh came from his lips  -"I love you, Perce" -the look of love and tenderness that Percy gave him was enough for all the past to be permanently buried. That's where Will always wanted to be, between the legs of the prince of the sea, watching him writhe with love and desire.

Slowly, Will was leaving a trail of kisses down the neck, chest and abdomen of the omega that only had air to sigh _Will, Will, Will,_ when a loud moan escaped his lips and his eyes opened and closed quickly. The sensation of the wet and warm mouth of Will engulfing the hard dick of Percy led him to ecstasy in an unsuspected manner. As Will shove his fingers into the cleft between Percy's ass and pumped his head against the brunette's hip, Percy tangled his fingers in the blond curls of the son of Apollo.

Both omegas were lost in their sensations when a growl drew their attention to a point in the room. The eyes of both omegas opened up so big when they saw their naked alpha, towering over both of them, stroking his big thick length. The pure vision of the aplha and the sense of what Will was doing to him, caused Percy to spill without warning into Will's mouth as he pressed the blonde's head against his cock. Will swallowed his whole coming with eyes of astonishment but never tried to retreat.

Instantly, Nico was beside his omegas caressing his cock, his eyes lost in lust. His deep, deep voice sent chills down the spine of the son of Apollo.

-"Will ... get away from Percy. Percy, all fours for me, omega" -Percy practically jumped to obey his alpha before Will's bewildered gaze. Nico smiled at the dark haired boy with a caress on the cheeks of his ass

-"Good boy, my perfect omega" -Will moaned at the compliment, even if it isn´t for him.

He was beginning to regret the condition he had imposed on them. But Nico, reading his mind, wasn’t going to let him back down. Definitely, Will thought, Nico was going to make him pay for his stubborness.

-"Will ..." -Nico's voice brought him out of his trance –“On your knees, in front of Percy. I want you to put your beautiful cock in Percy's mouth and observe carefully what it means to be an omega. I don’t want you to lose a single detail" -Nico's malicious smile and his sensual voice had both omegas panting, waiting for what was coming.

While both omegas were hurrying to follow the indications of his alpha and Will almost died when feeling the anxious tongue of Percy playing with the blonde’s cock, Will could see how Nico was positioned slow and confident behind the green-eyed omega. Aligning himself with the entrance of the omega but looking directly at Will's eyes, his almost perverse smile widened as he entered with a single, violent thrust completely into the narrow channel of the omega.

Percy would have let out a huge scream if it hadn’t been because Will's cock only allowed a deep moan to come out of his throat. The vibration of his throat sent a sensation of incredible pleasure through the blond's cock all over his body, which made his whole body redden without being able to avoid it.

Nico's laugh echoed happily and cocky throughout Hades's cabin as he pushed brutally into the little omega's ass, coming forward to kiss the blond omega and bite his lower lip without losing the rhythm of his thrusts

-"I knew it, I knew it" -he repeated over and over again, and Will looked at him strangely  

-"What?"

-"I knew you would blush with your whole body. Always dreamed to find out if that was possible, and now that I check it, It’s the most beautiful blush I have seen. Don’t you think so, Percy?" -Nico continued to stroke the brunette's back and violently buried his cock in the perfect ass of the omega. Percy raised his eyes full of submission and lust to meet Will's and a mischievous smile showed on his face. He wanted to separate to answer but Will didn’t allow it, his lips felt so good on his cock, so the green-eyed omega just nodded and the movement of his head along with the grunts of the alpha were too much for Will who dumped all his seed in the mouth of the son of Poseidon and fell on the bed as if struck by lightning.

When the other boys saw him coming so hard, a chain reaction was unleashed. Nico lost the rhythm of his hips and pierced the omega's ass at incredible speed. Percy screamed with pleasure, arching his back and coming with a violence that made him look white and drop his head on the pillow while his rear was still raised at the mercy of the alpha. Nico couldn’t take it anymore and buried his knot all the way to the bottom of the omega's entrails and with a long, deep growl he spilled completely into the uterus of the omega.

In the middle of his afterglow, Will didn’t lose sight of a second as the alpha rode the omega with force, knotted him without any possibility of escape, and he could only think -"Gods, that will happen to me ... oh gods"  -and Will didn’t know what was greater, desire or fear.

 

                         ____________________________________OOOOOOOOOOO______________________________

 

During those five days, Will experienced so much pleasure that he couldn’t imagine there was anything better. He never imagined that his fantasy of being inside the beautiful son of Poseidon could be reality. And for the gods that that perfect body falling apart while Will was deeply buried in the omega was like having reached the Elisium.

On the other hand, although he discovered that Nico could be an extremely tender and caring lover, most of the time he was incredibly dominant and passionate. Will watched with increasing fascination the ease and security with which Percy submitted and give himself to the alpha.

But now, at the end of Percy's heat and momentarily returning to his cabin, amid the laughter and saucy jokes of his siblings, Will ... he wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t as strong and confident of himself as Percy. Of course, Percy could submit in bed because no one, not even Nico himself, could think of him as someone submissive, who could be dominated. Hell, if Nico, out of bed, tried to dominate the prince of the sea he would surely get a kick in the ass.

But Will was different, although he was a veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle of Manhattan, the Battle of the Half-blood Hill and, recently, of the Battle of the Empousai, as they had begun to call it, he had never been a fighter of the first line. Nobody recognized him as a warrior who deserved respect. It was always the sneaky healer who recovered the injuried and, occasionally, launched an arrow.

If Nico dominated him in bed as he dominated Percy ... would he think less of him? After his heat ... would Nico treat him as an equal who deserved respect and love? Or would he see him as the weak and submissive omega he has to protect to have someone to fuck whenever he wants? Or worse, would he discover that he wasn’t as interesting as Percy, capable of enduring everything without losing confidence, and ... would he cease to be the object of his affection?

On the other hand, watching Nico taking Percy almost violently but always caring not to hurt him, to make him enjoy every second of their relationship and watch him lavish care and attention on his omega after knotting him, making his inner wolf howl with envy.

In addition, there were also the intense looks that Nico directed to Will while riding Percy, or the sweet kisses and caresses with which he watered the whole body of the blonde while allowing Percy to rest.

There were many hours that the three devoted to talk about so many different topics, in the proximity of a bed, with the truth as naked as their bodies, which felt impossibly close with their two guys. As if that had been his whole life, and he was completely sure that this is how he wanted his future to be.

His heat was six days away. Percy and Nico tried to spend as much time with him as possible, together or separately. And for Will, the moments when he spent more time away from the alpha and the omega were almost painful. He was determined to spend his heat with them, determined to surrender to Nico. He wanted to be marked and belong. Be part of that little crazy pack. It was when that idea spring to him. Running, he looked for a couple of drawings he had made almost a year ago and that were still under his bed and he ran to find Annabeth and Reyna, sure that they could help him with that idea.

The day he began his heat, Will woke up early and, as he still didn’t feel the twinge of pain that heralded the beginning of his cycle, he took the opportunity to take a relaxing bath and make sure he was perfectly clean. He dressed in a white cargo shorts not so long and that fit him perfectly, as well as a navy blue tank top that made a perfect contrast and that Kayla had said that highlighted the blue of his eyes and the blond of his hair. He had the pendant that Percy give him, shining over the tank top. He got on his flip flops and headed to the entrance of his cabin to go and have his breakfast.

When he opened the door, he found a smiling son of Hades who was leaning beside the door, clearly waiting for him. Will couldn’t help but blush as a big smile appeared on his face. Nico approached slowly and his sweet eyes swept the blond from top to bottom, clearly pleased with what he saw.

-"Sunshine, at this moment you are the most wonderful vision that can exist in this camp" -said the alpha while sweetly taking the thin hands of the omega between his calloused. Will could melt at that moment and Nico says -"Would you accompany me to breakfast? I'm dying to show off to everyone how lucky I am" -Will let out a laugh but still blushed. Walking to the pavilion, he let Nico reach him and lead the way.

When they reached the dining room, Percy was already sitting at the Hades' table and whistled at Will's vision in those tight shorts that left a large part of his endless legs, thin but strong and soft    

-"Well Sunbug, you shine like a pile of gold" -said the son of Poseidon, almost shouting, which caused an eruption of wolf howls and whistles throughout the dining room. Nico walked with a smug smile on his face as he led Will by the hand, thinking how different this was from the first time he saw Will after mating Percy. Damm, this was the best change.

Nico, chivalrously, allowed Will to sit down first, next to Percy, who received him with a chaste kiss on the lips, causing Will's blush. The three boys summoned their food and made their offering to the gods, each thanking their respective father for this wonderful opportunity to be happy. Between laughter and sweet glances, the breakfast almost came to an end when suddenly, Will put his hands to his belly and folded on the table. Instantly, all the alphas lifted their heads and inhaled the air. A low growl ran through the dining room as the alphas turned to Hades's table.

Percy got up and pulled Riptide out as he yelled at Nico -"Nico, grab Will and take him to the cabin, I'll take care of this"

Nico hugged Will and lifted him up to reach the nearest shadow and disappear before they will reached by some alpha. When they reappeared in Hades's cabin, Will lifted his head, guided by the sweet, fresh scent of the place. His eyes couldn’t believe what they saw. Practically the whole cabin was covered with red tulips, meaning a deep and passionate love. Will looked at Nico, who had a sweet smile on his face.

-"I thought that if the whites and the yellows gave you an idea of what I felt, the reds would leave no room for doubt" -the alpha approached slowly and put one arm around the small waist of the omega while with the other he gently stroked the cheek of the blonde

-"Will, there aren’t enough words to express everything I feel for you. To say that ‘ _I love you_ ’ isn’t enough. You are my light, literally. You are my Everything. I couldn’t live without you, I don´t want to live without you" -Will's heart was beating like it was going to explode, but everyone turned around with the kiss the alpha gave him. He was sweet, hungry, desperate, leaving no doubt about the Italian's feelings. Will melted in that kiss.

Nico picked him up bridal style and laid him gently on the bed. Without separating the eyes of the omega, he began to slowly undress himself until he was in all his naked glory in front of his soon-to -be-mate. Will shuddered at the alpha's gaze. Inhaling deeply he could feel the essence of Italian, the scent of desire was so strong that he felt weak and anxious as never before.

The alpha seemed to read his mind because he quickly knelt on the floor next to him -"Will, my love, please do not fear. I promise to take care of you like never before. I swear I'll never do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable" -worry rising in his voice. Will looked into his eyes as he straightened to kneel on the bed

-"I want to show you something" -said the omega with a shy smile that returned calm to the alpha. Slowly, Will took off his tank top while the alpha's eyes shone with desire before the omega's golden skin. Will, as expected, was blushing to the chest, almost matching the coral of his pendant, but he turned to show his back to the alpha. A gasp from the Italian made the omega smile. In front of the eyes of the alpha, on the back of the omega, below the line of his freckles, were two beautiful tattoos.

On the rightshoulder blade, all in blue and white, a raging wave could be seen where the foam formed the head and front legs of a spirited horse, and Nico knew immediately that Percy would cry of emotion.

On the left shoulder blade, just above the heart, was the image of an angel with one knee on the floor, with his wings outstretched and a sword at the waist. The whole drawing was beautifully traced in black ink, except for one detail: the angel, powerful and perhaps dangerous, cradled a small ball of light painted in a pale gold, as if to prevent It will turn off. Nico slid his fingers through the pattern, feeling the omega's warm skin, while his chest filled with a protective instinct for the omega. Was that what Will looked like to himself, so ... fragile? For then, he would be that angel, and his goal in life would be to make that little light grow to illuminate and warm his entire pack ... and the puppies that would come.

Will didn’t raise his head, as if waiting for a reaction from his alpha. Nico lifted the omega in his arms and laid him again on his back. Will didn’t lose a detail in the face of the Italian, who, despite the maddening aroma of the omega in heat, kissed his lips gently, his neck, his shoulders, tracing a wet line towards his nipples that hardened at the light touch of the alpha’s teeth.

Nico continued the line down the chest to Will's flat stomach, sticking his tongue into his belly button, which raised an anxious moan from the omega. Deliberately, Nico passed licking, kissing the bones of the hip but without touching the already hard member of the blond, continued to the extremely soft and sensitive skin inside the thighs of the omega, where he kissed, licked and left small bite marks. A loud moan from the omega made it clear to Nico that he had found the softest point to make Will lose his mind. With a smile he filed that data for later.

-"Nico, don't tease ... pleaseee ... f-fuck me" -moaned the omega, but Nico spread his whole body over the blond almost without touching him, except for his considerable erection that hit his thighs.

-"No" -soft kiss -" I'm not going to fuck you" –kiss.

The blonde's face was filled with shame. Had he done something wrong? Why didn’t his alpha want to fuck him right there, in that moment and without sense? But a calloused hand, caressing his face with extreme delicacy, prevented him from panicking.

-"Later, baby. I promise I'll fuck you so hard that Percy himself will be ashamed of how loud you'll scream, and my bite will be so deep that no one will have any doubt who you belong to" -Will swallowed at that promise -"but right now” –soft kiss -"I will make love to you. Slowly and gently. I want you to know how much I love you, how much you mean to me, that you know that I will always take care of you and that you can trust me blindly. I love you so much Will"

And there were no more words. Nico melted into the lips of the omega, knocking out his breath. Their bodies finally touched. When Will felt for the first time the weight of the alpha on his skin, tearing shivers and moans of pleasure, he knew that he could no longer live without that feeling, that he couldn’t refuse any more, that he would have to surrender to the wishes of his alpha. Instinctively, he lifted his hip to Nico and ran his legs around the strong waist of the alpha. The sensation of the contact of his smooth and soft skin against the warm skin of the Italian sent shock of pleasure to his spine.

Nico's tongue was soft but insistent, until the blonde opened his lips to allow him a frank entrance, taking possession of his first inner spot. There was no point in fighting for dominance. There was so much pleasure in allowing Nico to do whatever he wanted that Will felt completely free. It was a paradox but allowing Nico's dominance made him feel free. Free to feel, free to enjoy, to let himself be loved, without having responsibility for someone for once. He sighed deeply in the Italian's mouth.

Nico felt the complete surrender of the omega and had to make an incredible effort not to take him with the violence that his instincts demanded of him. Will’s first time, it would have to be different from everything Nico had done. Taking Will was like holding a work of art that required the careful handling of an expert.

He went hungry every inch of the skin of the omega, stopping to bite, kiss, lick, to memorize every sweet spot of the beautiful omega. Feeling how he shuddered in his arms with every action of the alpha had Nico about to explode. Will was pure sensation, delight, softness. Despite not applying much force on his hands, on the skin of the omega were marked the fingers of the alpha as a delicious footprint that reminded him that, from that day, Will would belong to him, but more importantly, Nico finally belonged to Will, body and soul, with absolute freedom, in front of the whole world.

Nico straightened up on his knees and took his position between the legs of the omega. Will made an attempt to turn around to put himself in as he had seen Percy stand so many times to be taken by the alpha, but Nico held him pinnig in his place -"Don’t omega, I want you like that. I need to see you in the face while I make you mine" -Will turned red from his forehead to his stomach at the declaration of the alpha and could only moan in helplessness

-"P-p-pleaseee"

-"What do you want, omega? Ask me anything, my love, I will not hesitate a second to give you what you ask, but I want to hear you ask me" -Nico's voice was hoarse, low and sensual, but with an absolutely gentle touch that totally disarmed the omega

-"Nico, pleaseeee, o-o-open me, make me yours, possess me, I-I can’t wait any longer, it's hurt"

Nico took Will's legs and put them on his shoulders. Slowly, he aligned his huge cock with the small, puckered entrance of the omega. His intense black eyes were a well of lust at that moment, seeing the blond open, vulnerable, surrendered. Struggling to contain his own desire, he barely pushed his member's head into Will's narrow channel. The omega moaning in deligth, and Nico pushed again. This time it was the alpha who let out a deep, guttural moan, almost like a grunt       

-"Ohhh gods ... Will ... you are so ... so ... tight, so warm and wet, you are ... delicious. Oh gods, you will be my death, you are so perfect, so good for me" -and unable to contain himself anymore, he pushed all his wide cock until bottomed out the omega

When Nico could open his eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure of being completely buried in the perfect omega ass, he was rewarded with the most wonderful vision in the world. Will had his beautiful eyes closed, focused on the overwhelming sensation of being possessed, his hands clasped tightly to the sheets as if wanting to find a physical point of support not to lose himself completely, his whole body with that slight blush that made him charming, his back arching to adjust the size much more than considerable of the alpha’s cock. Nico thanked any of the gods who had somehow intervened for this moment.

The Italian refrained from beating inside the omega, knowing that by losing his virginity Will needed time to adjust. But he doubted he could hold it any longer. When Will half-opened his beautiful blue eyes and gave him a sweet smile, the omega lifted his ass to bury himself that beautiful dick in the depths of his womb.

Nico took the omega's waist with both hands, fascinated because it was so small that the fingers of his hands almost touched. He tightened his grip on the omega and began to slowly pull out and squeeze his considerable length, tracing the warm path of the omega's internal walls again and again, while a word repeated over and over in his mind _mine, mine, my own._

Will couldn’t believe there was such a sensation in the world. Not even being inside Percy could be compared to this feeling of belonging, to that hard member who ran through him inexorably, which made him belong to his alpha. Nico began to accelerate and deepen his thrusts.

The alpha passed his arm behind the back of the omega and lifted him until he was almost suspended, only anchored with the hardness of his cock. The alpha began to kiss desperately the soft flat belly of the blond, the chest, to gently nibble the already bulging omega nipples. The mixture of softness with the mouth and the strong virility of the alpha hitting his sweet spot again and again was too much for Will.

With a loud moan that filled the cabin with the name of _Nico, Nico, N-N-Nic_ ... the omega lost sight of what was around him, his ears were filled with a mesmerizing hum, his agitated lungs cried out for air and a warmth filled his body. Will thought he couldn't feel anything else, but he was wrong ... because at that moment Nico spilled inside him and the warmth of the coming of Nico in his insides sent him a shock of pleasure so strong that he came, filling the marked abs of the alpha with white stripes.

Nico collapsed on the omega, careful not to crush him or prevent him from catching his breath. He tangled his hands between the blond curls sighing I love you's all the time and kissing the lobe of his ear, his eyelids, his eyebrows, and putting his forehead to the blonde while kissing him with sweetness.

After a while -Will couldn’t say whether hours or minutes, because he had lost all notion of time- of lavishing cuddles and tender words, Nico watched attentively to his omega and his look reflected concern

-"Will, honey, what's wrong?" -the omega had his eyes fixed on his hands, which tightened nervously

-"Y-y-ou don't knotted me, you didn’t mark me either. Have... have you ... repented?" -and his voice reflected pain and uncertainty.

Nico straightened up as if the bed burned his back and lifting the astonished omega in suspense, put him on his lap while he removed strands of blond curls from his face and filled his forehead and eyelids with kisses -"Is that what worries you, sweetheart? Just that?"

-"Don't get me wrong, Nico. I loved how you made love to me. I had never felt so loved in all my life. It's just that... I thought that ... in the end ... you would give me your knot and you would mark me and ... and ... I don’t understand why you didn’t do it"

Nico looked at him with a sweet and understanding smile -"Will, Darling, the knot can be a bit painful if you're not in full mood, and the bite is definitely something that really hurts but according to Percy is also very pleasant. Simply, I didn’t want that in your first time there was the least uncomfortable thing for you"

Will rested his head on the alpha's chest, now breathing calm and relaxed. He wouldn’t have thought that Nico cared so much about him and that only allowed him to reaffirm his absolute trust in the alpha. He was still afraid to submit, but he was sure that, if he could try with someone, that was Nico Di Angelo. Will was determined to play everything in this relationship. He wouldn’t save anything for himself.

The blond rearranged his posture so that his legs were straddling his alpha and his arms around his neck. He separated his face from Nico's and stared into his eyes

-"Take me, make me yours, completely, now, without restrictions, pleaseee" -Nico's eyes dilated so much that they were practically a dark lust pit and he only let out a growl serious with a question

-"Are you sure?" -Will felt some fear at that look but still nodded.

Nico lifted Will with ease to push him onto the bed and pinned Will under him. He looked long at the omega and with fire in his eyes growled _-"Mine"_   -and the omega knew that there would be no going back.

The alpha joined his lips with those of the omega biting his lower lip and invaded his mouth with his tongue, exploring every corner of the soft interior. One of Nico's hands got entangled in the soft curls of the omega and pulled firmly back to expose the blonde's throat and to be able to kiss with forcé, sucking in different points to leave light hickeys on each surface.

Will felt his desire grow as never before. Nico's lips were expert, demanding, possessive, and Will felt all his willpower leave him with each kiss, entering an area where he could no longer form coherent tougths. While the mouth of Nico came down to suck and bite one of the hard nipples of the omega, one hand stroking the other nipple, the other went to the mouth of the blond and getting three fingers ordering

\- "Suck" -the omega obeyed immediately while the alpha smiled proudly

-"Good boy, such a good boy" -the omega flinched to the praise and suck hardest on the fingers.

When the wet sound was almost rude, the alpha withdrew his fingers and took them to the rear of the omega and, without warning, sank all three fingers to the knuckles. Will cried out, more in surprise than in pain. Nico looked into his eyes for signs that he should stop, but the half-closed eyes of the omega and his moan of pleasure, pulled a proud smile and began to move his fingers inside the blond. The son of Apollo writhed on those fingers and, without even knowing it, he began to beg

-"Nic ... please ..."

-"Speak omega, tell me what you want. You know you have to tell me what you want"

Will looked directly into the black eyes of the alpha, and said something Nico would never have expected

-"S-s-submit me. Make me yours without restriction. No mercy" -a gruff and satisfied growl came from the throat of the alpha.

The Italian couldn’t believe his luck. Will had always been reluctant to submit to an alpha, and Nico thought it would be a long time before he was willing to allow him to do it. This absolute confidence caused his heart to beat at twice the speed. Will really wish the mating.

Nico took his hand out of the omega and easily lifted and rolled him to his stomach. Will let out a cry of surprise that turned into a moan of pleasure

-"On your fours, omega" -demanded the alpha and the blond was quick to obey.

Will waited a few seconds in tension when an anxious tongue slid down his entrance while a pair of strong hands opened his cheeks roughly. The omega's gasps and moans filled the room. His entire body trembled with desire as he repeated ' _please, please_ ' like a mantra. The alpha withdrew his face from the rear of the omega and straightened up behind him. Will could feel the tip of the Italian's long stick brushing his rosebud.

Nico closed his eyes to try to calm down and prevent his precious omega from getting hurt. Firmly he squeezed his hands on the waist of the son of Apollo, as if afraid that he would escape when he crossed his ring. And he pushed hard the entire half of the way. Will let out a scream and instinctively tried to break away from the intruder, but the grip of the alpha on his hips kept him in place

-"Stay still, omega. I don’t want to hurt you. Trust me" -Will made an effort to calm his nerves and lowered his head submissively as he pushed his ass towards his alpha.

Nico put an arm under the omega to grab his chest and lift the blonde's position, which was on his knees with his back to the alpha. While the alpha's right hand gently caressed the flat belly of the omega, the left hand, crossed over the chest and grasping the blonde's right shoulder, held him in place. Will swam with pleasure and offered his neck and lips for the alpha to kiss, bite, suck. The alpha began to take half of his huge erection from the narrow channel of the omega to return to chop immediately, a large series of short thrust, just with the half buried dick. The attacks were more and more violent, and only the gasps of the omega and the grunts of the alpha were heard.

Suddenly, Nico firmly and quickly pushed the blonde's back to leave his face stuck to the mattress while saying -"Stay there, omega" .and taking him by the thighs he ordered

-"Lift your ass up for me" -and the omega, despite feeling embarrassed by the words, he obeyed immediately, leaving his entrance at the mercy of the alpha. The Italian, violently separated the legs of the omega

-"You need to spread your legs more so I can enter without hurting you" -Nico's tone was dominant, but there was a hint of genuine concern in his voice. The blonde discovered, to his surprise, that being manhandled by his alpha was extremely hot. Will knew that he was really taking care of him and relaxed, entering a state of complete submission that the alpha immediately perceived. Now Will was his.

The alpha aligned with the entrance of the omega and, with a single violent push, he found himself completely sheathed in the perfect omega ass. The growl of both filled the air with electricity. From that moment, Nico lost control over himself and Will didn’t really care. The alpha filled him furiously again and again at mad speed. Will couldn’t stop moaning and could swear that in those moments, his thin body was like a rag doll in the hands of the powerful alpha.

When the Italian's cock hit the prostate of the son of Apollo with greater force and speed, the blonde found himself screaming

- _Harder, faster, pleasee" -_ with a mocking smile, the Italian stopped and almost get out completely from the omega, who whining for the loss

-"Harder, Sunshine? Just like that?" -and quickly and violently buried his cock, removing it again. The omega's moan was pure distilled pleasure

-"Or maybe so?" -he pushed with equal violence changing angle and hitting the blonde's prostate. Will groaned even louder, so much so that he was sure he wouldn't be able to talk the next day. A funny laugh came from the alpha's lips

-"Oh babe, you look so good like that, falling apart under me" -new skewered and new moan

-"So good for me" -another onslaught, and the omega cry

-"You were born to be mine, and I was born to have you" -thrust/cry

-"Nature doesn't make mistakes" -trust/cry

-"You born bottom, I born top" -trust/cry

-"You was made for me" -double trust, one long moan

-"Thanks to the gods that I can finally have you" -thrust/cry

-"I couldn’t live without you" -hardest thrust, louder moan

-"I love you" -and started the real fucking.

For a very long time, the alpha was handling the omega hard, lifting him up to fuck him in another angle, next tending him half on his side,now  hitting directly into the prostate, then nailing him completely as the omega lay on his stomach and hugged him under the chest so that there was not a single inch of separation between them.

When Will felt he couldn’t hold his orgasm anymore, Nico stopped his thrusts, but didn’t move from his position. Slowly, he began to push firmly. The omega felt something huge begin to enter him and he felt that it would break him in two. Instinctively he tried to crawl forward to avoid what he thought would be a great pain, but the weight and grip of the alpha prevented him from doing so

-"Shusss, good boy, relax baby, you are taking it very well. You are sooo goood. You are taking my knot so so good. You are perfect for me. It's just a moment, and then you'll enjoy it. I promise" -Will melted at the words of his alpha, summing up love and desire and care and kindness, but without giving him space to say no. Nico's domain was total and the omega loved to feel this way, small, bended, overpowered, cared, desired and loved. His body seemed to react to his nature and absorbed the enormous knot of the alpha in a single movement, only to close firmly once he had it inside. Now it would be impossible to separate. The deaf and satisfied grunt of the alpha in his ear was enough reward for the omega. He had achieved it.

Nico was now HIS alpha, and Will was now HIS omega. The alpha began tentatively moving inside the omega, testing whether that stress on his ass wouldn’t hurt him. When Will moaned with pleasure, his thrusts were gaining speed and depth. In a moment, Nico stood up with his arms and legs lifting the omega with him, who moaned in surprise, with little pain and lots of pleasure. It was an alpha bragging to show that there was no way the omega could escape now -"You belong to me, Will" -whispered the alpha in his ear

-"Y-y-yes, alpha, I'm owned by y-y-you, pleaseee, pleasee" -and brazenly discovered his delicate neck to the alpha. Nico felt drunk with pleasure and, taking out his fangs, he buried them hard and so deep in the soft, thin skin of the omega. The plaintive howl of the omega was heard until the canoe’s lake.

Will came with an unprecedented force and, feeling as if it were clenching around his length, Nico spilled out like never before. The alpha was sure that his omega had get pregnant at that very moment.

Nico collapsed on Will whispering -"You are my Everything. I love you" -and the omega smiled completely satisfied.

 

                         _______________________________OOOOOOOOOOOOO_________________________________

 

Two days later, almost at dawn, Percy used his own key to enter Hades's cabin. He suspected that at that hour and after three days, Will would be asleep and completely exhausted, so he opened the door a little bit to sneak in without awakening his guys. But closing the door, he realized the wrongness of his assumption.

In the bed, and lying on his left side and with his rigth leg in the air, was Will, with his eyes closed in concentration enjoying the pleasure he felt and moaning like crazy. Lying behind him and in the same position but with his arms around the omega, was Nico Di Angelo, who furiously rammed the omega's ass.

Both had their eyes closed, focused only on the feeling of mutual belonging. The sweat on the tanned skin of the omega and on the olive skin of the Italian, under the dim light of the cabin, seemed to give magical reflections. If not for the movement and the sounds, Percy could swear that they were two statues, Will made of gold and Nico made of silver. The perfection of their union and their complementarity, made him feel too little for this relationship. The idea hit his head so hard that he felt a knot in his stomach.

He thought about retiring from the cabin and not interrupting that perfect act, but Will opened his eyes at that moment and a cheerful moan left his lips

-"P-P-Percyyy¡¡¡" -the son of Poseidon raised his eyes to the edge of tears, but Will's hand was raised towards him calling. He took the first step toward the bed, but raised his eyes to the alpha to see if his intrusion was welcome.

The eyes so full of love with which Nico looked at him, the sweet smile he gave him and the anxious hand that signaled him to come closer, were more than enough to restore his confidence.

Coquettishly, he began to undress while his erection turned to stone almost immediately. Slowly, he walked over to Will and gently caressed his cheek

-"You look so beautiful, so perfect, Sunshine. You just need something to see you even better" -Will's look of confusion brought a laugh from the sea prince, who approached the omega and got on his knees

-"Open your mouth" -and when the omega obeyed, he pushed his member in the soft delight of his mouth.

 

                     _____________________________OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_________________________

 

When Will's heat was over, the three boys left the cabin so hungry and lead to the dining pavilion. Nico happy and proud with a beautiful and satisfied omega in each arm. He could hear the whistles and giggles everywhere, and from the other end the cry of Sherman Yang    -"You Lucky Dogggggg".


	19. Chapter XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announced epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think I would finish it¡¡¡ Yeahhhhh¡¡¡ Really, I needed to write this last chapter. It's very fluffy, but I loved it. I hope you do too. The next week I'll start uploading a new fic, with Nico as king. I hope you are interested too. Kisses and thanks for joining me in this adventure.

Thirty weeks later, Nico's half-naked body gleamed with sweat, while Jason's competed in brilliance with that of the other alpha. The numerous campers who witnessed the duel of swords between the two experts didn’t stop praising the perfection of both. While Jason's body was white, wider and more muscular, built for strogness, the Italian's was completely olive, slender and wired, broad shoulders and muscles designed for speed and endurance.

Each of the attackers exploited their strengths, but Jason seemed more tired by the speed of Nico's continuous attacks that seemed never to cease. Jason tried a very risky attack by feinting on Nico's right to immediately attack from the left to the head. For a brief moment it seemed to work, but Nico turned on his right foot pulling the left in a line behind his body to be aligned to the left side of the Roman, lifting his sword with his fingers up and pointing directly at Jason's left eye. If he had pushed, the Roman would have a sword in his brain. With a smile, Jason surrendered his sword.

Nico's enthusiastic smile seemed more like that of a child than that of a mature alpha in possession of two omegas. The agitated chest of the Italian showed on his heart a huge tattoo that represented a wave in the style of a Japanese painting with a golden and stylized sun that sank into the sea. The pictorial equivalent of the mark their omegas wore in their necks.

While the spectators broke into a scandalous applause for the spectacle they had just witnessed, Nico looked up to look for his precious omegas. In the first row of seats, rising with difficulty, two bellies perfectly round and bulging struggled to get up. While Kayla helped Will, Lou Ellen did the same with Percy. Nico couldn’t help smiling with fondness at the difficulty, and hurried to get to help his mates.

While Percy joked with Lou Ellen and patted his belly as if he were scolding the occupant, Will caressed his own round belly as he pointed to Nico, as if he was telling his son something about his father and Kayla was laughing happily.

Nico came running to the small group, making small stops to receive congratulations for his victory. When he reached his omegas, he melted into a sweet kiss with Will only to immediately move a little farther and repeat his PDA with Percy. When the three were together, Nico knelt to kiss both bellies with sweetness, which tore a general AAAWWWW in all the arena.

-"Hey, Bro. Take this moment to tell my nephews your victory, because they will not believe you when they see how I beat you when they are born" -smiled mockingly Jason as he approached the young pack.

-"They have to learn the order of things, Jason. That way they will not be surprised when they see their favorite uncle losing again and again" -replied the Italian as he turned to take the bottle of water offered by the blonde.

-"Hey, I like how that sounds like 'favorite uncle', no matter what lies you want to convince them" -replied the blonde alpha with a huge smile on his face.

-"With everything I like to see you bickering, I urgently need a dozen blue waffles with blueberry jam" -Percy moaned to the two alphas as Will let out a laugh.

-"Perce, those children will have cavities before they are born, you have to reduce the amount of sugar. You can‘t eat candy eight times a day" -replied Will rolling his eyes, but no real reproach in his voice.

-"What can I say, they will be as sweet as me"

A slightly pregnant Piper, who came to hug Jason from behind, couldn’t suppress a cooo - "You two are the most tender and protective mothers I've ever known, but I must warn you that my nephews will not have many restrictions when they stay with Jason and me"

Will and Percy turned to see each other, and while the green-eyed omega shrugged, the blond omega let out a sigh and smiled amused

-"I think I can accept that"

Nico hugged his omegas and, kissing each cheek, said to them

-"Will, why aren’t you taking Percy to the dining room before he starts eating the seats like Grover? Meanwhile, I'll clean up a little before reaching you"

Percy and Will took each other's arm and walked toward the dining room, chatting happily. They walked so slowly that Nico thought he would get them before they reached their destination. While he was wiping off his sweat with a towel, he put on his Ramones t-shirt and fixed his hair, an Iris message appeared in front of him.

Nico looked at a clump of curly hair that appeared in front of him and smiled knowing it was his sister, but the smile disappeared from his face when Hazel looked up and his face reflected enormous concern - "Hazel what's wrong?"

-"Nico, Frank and Leo have disappeared, Father ..." -and Hazel was engulfed by the shadows.

Nico's heart was filled with terror. Someone had attacked the Underworld? They had kidnapped Leo and Frank? Nico's heart was pounding when he remembered that his omegas were alone. And in their condition, they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves if ... ' _By the gods, they are alone!_ ' and Nico ran out to locate them.

His heart sank when he saw Percy and Will talking quietly in the middle of the meadow. He slowed down feeling relieved. Big mistake. Panicked, watched shadows come from the ground, hugging the perplexed omegas, wrapping them completely and disappearing from Nico's sight. His heart fell to his feet. But before he could do anything, another group of shadows engulfed him completely.

Nico felt the familiar embrace of the shadows and ordered them to release him. The Italian felt the internal struggle of the shadows. They wanted to obey him, he was The Ghost King, but they didn't release him, as if obeying a power superior to his own. So Nico felt himself dissolving in the shadows as his rage grew and grew. The trip wasn’t long. When the shadows released him, he had his sword raised to face any attacker who had dared to touch their omegas or their cubs.

He emerged from the shadows with a shout to attack ... his father? Nico blinked twice in disbilief.

He had appeared in the dining room that Persephone had in his garden, inside the palace of Hades. And in front of him was nothing less than his own father, and he had his arms on the shoulders of his omegas, who smiled shyly at the show of affection. Behind them, there was an elegant breakfast table, where Persephone talked animatedly with a very pregnant Leo while Demeter tried to make a stunned Frank eat a bowl of cereal. Ares (in his roman form), Apollo, Poseidon and another character that Nico couldn’t identify, were in another corner of the dining room, chatting happily with a cup of coffee in their hands. One frankly angry Hazel was sitting alone on one of the fountains.

When the dark brown alpha realized the presence of her brother, she ran to hug him and almost made him fall

-"Nico! I tried to warn you that dad had gone crazy but he kidnapped me before I could tell you"

-"Oh, come on honey. It's not a big deal. Only a small family reunion that Persephone and I have organized" -her stepmother, who had risen to reach them rolled her eyes

-"That's only partially true Nico. We organized the meeting, but the format of the ... humm ... convocation ... was your father's idea" Hades looked at his wife with a face of ' _you're not helping me_ ' but he just sighed and gave a little squeeze on the shoulder of both omegas before move towards his children.

-"Father ... what is this about? You almost killed me with a scare when I saw Will and Percy disappear! Are you crazy???" -the Italian shouted. Hazel intervened by his side

-"I saw Frank and Leo disappear in the shadows, so I imagined that Dad was behind everything. That's why I tried to warn you, but I arrived too late"

Hades looked at them with some embarrassment on his face, but he kept his firm stance trying to look at his children in the most regalish way possible, but neither Hazel nor Nico showed signs of stopping their glare towards their father. Persephone looked at the scene completely funny and making a face of ' _I told you so_ '. The Lord of the Underworld finally gave up, and with a sigh he put his hand to the back of his neck to explain

-"You see guys ... it's ... a simple matter to explain ... it's ... like ..." -Hades didn’t understand why the words didn’t come out of his mouth. For Kronos socks, he was his father, he wouldn’t have to worry about what his children thought. The help, if you can call it that, came in the form of a bright sun god

-"What my uncle wants to say, dear cousins, is that, after five thousand years, he will become a grandfather for the very first time, and he has become a little paranoid because he doesn’t want to miss anything of the event" -said Apollo with the most naughty of the smiles.

Hades growled at the explanation, but didn’t denied a single word.

Nico and Hazel turned to see their father with wide eyes and open mouths. Hades couldn’t get out of his embarrasment. Hazel was the first to break the tension when she threw herself to hug her father around the waist

-"Oh, Daddy!" -Hades put his arms around her daughter's shoulders with protective affection, and looked up at his son. Nico couldn’t help it and advanced towards the god of the underworld to embrace him tightly

-"Why didn’t you tell us before? If we had known it was so important to you, we would have done things differently so that you were more involved. Much of my family being possible has been thanks to you. I would never have kept you away" -the smile of the god of the underworld had never been so great. Persephone, discreetly, wiped away a tear, trying not to be seen, before announcing that breakfast was ready and that it was time to go to the table.

When they were all seated, Poseidon to the left of Percy, who was to the left of Nico, with Will to the right of Nico, Apollo in the next corner, close to his son, with the mysterious character on his right, who was chatting with Demeter. In front of the boys were Frank, with Ares on his left and Leo on his right, followed by Hephaestus who clumsily but lovingly embraced his son, with Hazel closing that row of the table. In the header were Hades and Persephone. Food began to arrive from the hands of skeleton servants. Everything looked delicious, but Nico and Hazel stared at their father. Hades just rolled his eyes.

-"All food comes from the mortal world, I will not cheat to keep your omegas here" -Will, Percy and Leo, crossed stunned glances before bursting into laughter.

When they finished laughing, at Hades obvious bewilderment, Will wiped a tear from his cheek 

-"Lord Hades, no trick is needed. How many times do you need to see your grandchildren you just have to summon us, or just visit us"

Hades looked at the blonde as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world

-"Thanks Will, I expected no less from you. By the way, your mother will be here in two days" -Will's gaze was one of real terror, and Hades hastened to add

-"No, not in that sense, Will. I didn’t want to scare you ... calm down, I don’t want the puppies feel scared, please. I had a nice talk with Naomi, an awesome woman, by the way, I don’t know how my nephew could conquer her" -Hades said with a frown while Apollo shouted ‘ _Heyyy_ ’ –“and invited her to this meeting. She had to fix some things from his busy schedule so she could come, so I'll bring her in two days" -Will sighed with relief.

Poseidon, looking at Percy's face that was fixed on the floor

-"Don’t worry, son, the same will happen with Sally and Paul. They will be here for the birth of the puppies" -Will almost spit the juice he was taking

-"But they are almost missing four weeks in my case, and a little more for Percy"

At that moment Apollo took the hand of his son to reassure him and give him a sweet smile

-"You will see Will. The fact that you three, precious omegas, have ... ehhh ... previously visited my uncle's kingdom, generates some ... inconveniences. So the proud grandfather doesn’t want to take any chances. That is the reason why your brother is here with us"

Leaning back in his chair, patted the back of the stranger who was at his side, was then when Leo shouted

-"Asclepius! How didn’t I recognize you at first? You look different without the white coat and without your Spike. By the way ... thanks" The Latin omega looked timidly at his father-in-law, who only gave him a loving look, to reaffirm that there was no resentment for the ' _cure of the doctor '_

Asclepius gave the boys a reassuring look -"Look Will, bringing life after having lost it is highly unusual. The body requires more energy. I’m sure that you have felt very tired and think that it's only normal in pregnancy, but in your case it’s something stronger" Nico's panic look, Hazel and Frank was immediate.

-"No, no, let the fathers calm down, please. It’s not complicated. Right now I can feel their energy levels and they are stable although a little low. What I am saying is that I'm going to have to speed up the process of all of you because if I let you move forward, when the moment of delivery comes, you are going to use a lot of your energy. If they're weak, it could be dangerous, so let's get those cute puppies born before their mother’s energy levels are something we should worry about"

Poseidon frowned and asked -"Okay, Doc. We trust you. Could you tell us how this is going to happen?"

-"Well, the hottest oven, so to speak, is Will's. He was the first to conceive, in addition to his energy is lower for all the effort involved in bringing Percy, so he will be the first. Then we will tart Leo, who was the second to conceive. And finally to Percy who, for all the time he took suppressors was the last one to attend the appointment with nature. By the way, the three omegas await twins"

For a moment, everyone looked at him in astonishment, and then they looked at their omegas, when Nico jumped with his fist in the air

-" _Yessssss_ " -his look of joy was something that nobody had ever seen. When he sat down he kissed the cheek of each of his omegas, only to stand up and give Leo another one and hug Frank, to finally fall into a hug with his sister, while everyone laughed at his display of affection, completely unusual.

A couple of days later, in the beautiful room that Nico had in the underworld and that, somehow, Hades had expanded with a large bed, entertainment centers and a bathroom with a large shower with handles to avoid accidents, as well as an easy-access bathtub large enough for up to four people to fit, a messenger from Hades arrived to request the presence of ‘ _The Di Angelo family_ ’ in the throne room.

When the three of them arrived at the hall, they were already with the ‘ _Zang-Levesque Family_ ’ that was also present. Almost immediately, the divine parents of all were there. Hades took the floor

-"Guys, I made you come because there are several people who want to greet you" -and giving a round of applause, some doors opened.

The first thing they saw was a blonde in her late thirties who came running right to hug Will, while laughing and tears dripped down her face 

-"Mooommmmm" -yelled the blond as he hugged his mother in a tight hug

-"Oh my baby, you look so beautiful" -Hades looked at them with a sweet smile, completely strange in him. Naomi turned directly to Nico and shouted in a southern accent

-"You ..." -Nico suddenly felt like running- "come here and give me a strong hug darlin'... you've made me so happy ... my son is so good and so beautiful thanks to you" -and she wrapped his arms around of the Italian, giving him a strong kiss on the cheek that left him with a silly smile on his face and completely flustered.

The scene was interrupted by another door that opened to give way to Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Percy jumped on his heles -he couldn’t stand higher- waiting to hug his mother. When Sally came to where her son was, she took his face in her hands and looked at his round belly with affection, before throwing him into a hug, taking care not to squeeze too hard

-"Mom, they are twins! I can’t believe it. I'm going to have two puppies ... I always wanted twins" -Sally and Paul hugged and laughed loudly at the enthusiasm of the omega

-"Well, Percy. If I almost died of worry risen you, I can’t imagine two just like you at the same time. Good thing you have Will and Nico ... and Lord Hades and Lady Persephone, of course"

-"Hey, I also count" -said Poseidon- "I haven’t had a single grandson for centuries. I don’t intend to miss it" -and Sally looked at him amused, understanding the god's enthusiasm, but without expecting it to be constant in his concern.

While everyone laughed and hugged, Frank's pack, Hazel and Leo, looked at them with a smile, although there was a certain sadness in their eyes. Persephone hugged her husband and, nodding discreetly, pointed to the Roman family. Hades sighed before addressing the two groups of boys, clearing his throat.

-"Since this is a special situation... I have also ... granted ... hummm ... special permits" -he said with a twinkle in his eyes that seemed mischievous. With a snap of his fingers, four figures appeared in the throne room and took physical consistency.

-"Esperanza!" -"Madreeee!" -yelled Hephaestus and Leo at the same time as a Hispanic woman, small and with the sweetest eyes Nico had ever seen, came running up to embrace the omega while filling her face and the curls of kisses

-" _Mijo, mijito, my beautiful boy_ " -and the omega cried like never before in his life. The god embraced both of them with his huge arms, while kissing awkwardly both heads.

A tall, kind and beautiful Asian woman, who seemed to radiate confidence, stood out from the group to approach Leo

-"So it's you who has filled my son with hope" -he said with a sweet smile while hugging the little omega -"Thank you ... thank you ... I needed so much to know that he was in good hands" -and turning to Hazel she kissed her on the cheek -"Also to you, daughter of Pluto, I knew that he needed a strong female figure in his life to have stability. It's you who keep it whole. Please, take good care of him. He's strong, but he's sweet and he always needs to know he's loved"

-"Oh, not a day goes by without Leo and I taking care of reminding him that he is actually, loved" -Hazel replied with a shy and cheerful smile.

The woman turned to her son, who now took more than one head over her

-"I see that you have known how to make the best of your gifts, and I don’t mean your powers, Frank, I mean the gifts of your heart. You have the protective spirit of your father and your grandmother, but that good heart is only yours"

Frank had tears in his eyes as he hugged his mother without being able to answer, but Mars came up with a look so sweet, that none of the demigods could imagine that would ever decorate that face

-"It's because he have your heart, Emily, for I know that this will be a great family. You taught him what family is. The best gift of all, he got it from you" -and kissed the lips of the lieutenant gently while his strong hand squeezed the shoulder of his son.

A dark, haughty figure approached the group, to go directly to Hazel. Upon reaching the Roman, his gaze was one of shame and pain, which split the heart of the alpha

-"H-H-Hazel?" -Hazel's golden eyes widened at the sudden realization

-"Mother?" -Marie's ghost didn’t know if approach, completely overcome by her feeling of guilt, but Hazel couldn’t take it anymore and launched to hug his mother

-"You can’t imagine how much I missed you, so many years of suffering to tell you how much I always loved you. Oh, mother. How glad I am that you are here and meet my family" -Marie cried so much that her body was shaking and could’t help it

-"I'm so sorry, so much, when I realized my mistake, I couldn’t do anything but accompany you in your decision. I was terrible and I'm so sorry" -the Lord of the Underworld approached and put both hands on his daughter's shoulders

-"Hazel, darling, knowing that I will have my grandchildren has made me think a lot about the value of the family, so I decided that your mother deserved a better deal. She can’t go to the Elisium, but ... I have allowed her to have a second chance. Your mother is going to reborn after your children are born. She will have the chance to do better this time, and I am sure she will take advantage of it. I will allow a blurred memory of her previous life to guide her actions, so she can make better decisions in the future"

Hazel hugged her father crying and repeating ' _Thank you_ ' again and again, while Frank and Leo cried and took Hazel's hands.

Finally, there was silence when Nico raised his face and his breath left his body. Everyone turned to see him, while Will and Percy ran together to lean against him as if they suspected he was going to faint at any moment.

Approaching him, a beautiful woman, with black hair, the perfect figure and the same deep black eyes of Nico stood out among the group. María Di Angelo must have been one of the most beautiful women in the world in life, which explained the almost unreal beauty of the alpha. But his smile was so sweet and cheerful when he looked directly into his son's eyes and then at the two beautiful omegas at his side, that the three boys smiled almost without realizing it

-" _Bambino!_ " -said the woman as she threw her arms around the Italian's neck, who clung to his mother's dress as if he never wanted to let her go, and gave free rein to his tears. Maria Di Angelo stroked her son's back and filled his forehead and face with warm, sweet kisses.

-"I'm so proud of you. Your father and Persephone speak to me with such affection and pride of you that it seems that I have lived with you all this time" -Nico straightened suddenly, while Will and Percy let out a little cry of surprise

-"Th-they talk to you … a-about me? Even Persephone?"

Leo thought that Nico's face had no price, but when he saw the one of both omegas, he couldn’t help laughing.

Hades and Persephone approached and while Hades passed his arm around Maria's shoulders, Persephone passed hers around the woman's waist

-"Nico, don’t think you're the only one with complicated relationships, I think you and Hazel inherited it from your father. In fact, I met your mother first, and we started a romantic relationship in Venice on spring. She was so beautiful and sweet, but I didn’t want to have anything hidden from your father, so I talked to him. At first he was very jealous, so he wanted to meet her in person, and when he did, it was inevitable that he would fall deeply in love with her. Integrating into a single relationship was easier than you could imagine ... at least we were less oblivious than you" -the goddess completed with a funny wink. Nico's mouth looked like it would reach the floor.

Hades embraced his wife and his lover as he addressed his son

-"Your mother has always lived with us in the palace, but we couldn’t tell you before, while the prophecies were unfulfilled, to avoid an internal war with your uncle. Now that things are different and he doesn’t feel threatened by your existence, we can tell you our secret. Your mother has missed you so much, and it has been very hard for her to have to lock herself in the room when you showed up. But that's over" -Persephone turned her head to give a sweet and prolonged kiss to Maria, only to finish and kiss her husband now.

-"Well, well, well ... with all the emotional that this meeting is –intervened Apollo- I'm afraid we should go to the table so that the omegas who carry our grandchildren can feed. Especially because, my son Asclepio told me, tomorrow will be Will's big day and he has to rest"

The blond omega's face turned almost white at the news, but a handshake from her mother restored his calm. Nico turns his face towards his beautiful omega and taking his face in his hands gave him a long and prolonged kiss

-"Oh, Sunshine, I love you so much, and you make me so happy"

María Di Angelo approached the son of Apollo and, looking at his eyes with great sweetness she said

-"So it's you that my son was willing to die for. I see that he has an impeccable taste -Will blushed deeply- and that his heart knows how to choose well, in spite of his ... errr ... impulsivity"

-"Mammaaaa!" -Nico yelled shocked while his mother laughed

-"You're Italian, Nicolo, it would be almost impossible for you to behave in a more measured way. The important thing is that you finally did the right thing. Now you better take care and treasure these precious omegas or you will have all the scolding that this Italian mother has saved for almost eighty years. I want a large, large and noisy family, as every Italian family should be. Capisci?"

-"Tutto chiaro, mamma" -Nico has a wide grin in his face.

Next day, Will got up early feeling deeply tired. Percy snored softly at his side, while Nico had him hugged behind his back. Will sighed softly and thought that Asclepius had probably been wrong. He didn’t feel like something was going to happen today. ‘ _Blader is a shit wile pregnant_ ’ he thinks and made his way to the bathroom. When finished, he take a shower to feel fully awake and clean.

Totally dressed, he came out of the bathroom when a horrible pain in his belly stopped him. Grabbing the nearest piece of furniture he felt something wet dripping his legs - ' _Oh no, not good, not at all '_  the blonde thought, so he started to raise his voice

-"Nicooo, Neeeksss, honey?"

The alpha jumped off the bed as if someone had thrown him to the ground, running in his boxers and an AC/DC t-shirt to the blond. Taking him in his strong arms, he picked him up bride-style and carried him to the bed, where Percy had spread the blankets so that he was more comfortable.

Nico was really useless at that moment, he just managed to kneel with Will and take his hand telling him

-"Breathe, Sunshine, breathe, 1, 2, 3 breathe" -Percy laughed and walked to the door, opening it and whispering something in the ear -or where the ear should be- of the skeleton guard Hades had brought to the entrance of the room. The guard dissolved in the shadows.

When Percy returned to the side of his guys, Will had a frightened look in his eyes and a pained expression on his face. Sitting at the height of his chest, Percy began to caress the blonde telling funny things to distract him, mainly mocking the scare face of his alpha, who only managed to grunt absentmindedly.

After a few moments, a swirl of shadows dissolved in the room to make way for Hades, who had the same worried face of his son

-"Where are Apollo and Asclepius? They were supposed to come here!" -shout stammered

-"I don’t know, they're supposed to know, are not they?" -Nico answered with the same kind of scream. A laugh echoed behind them.

-"Like father, like son" -tsked Persephone as she entered the room followed by Asclepio, Apollo and Naomi. Asclepius came over and put his hands on Will's bulging belly, doing a complete checkup.

-"Well, little brother. The puppies are perfectly fine. Officially, you have started labor. However, these guys aren’t ready to go yet. I'm going to give you some medicines that will help you dilate so they can leave without problems. We will have to wait a couple of hours and monitor you"

-"Whattt ?? A couple of hours like that??? Brother, this hurts a lot. I'm not going to put up two hours" -Will cried as he dug his nails into Nico's arm. The alpha blinked with pain, but didn’t withdraw his arm. Percy looked at him with huge eyes and a terrified look as he thought ' _Gods, if Will never complains about anything, this must hurt a lot_ '

-"This is Nico's fault, I'm sorry" -said a voice behind the crowd. They all stood aside to let Maria Di Angelo pass by, who gave a sweet and apologetic look at the blond omega -"Nico was the same. He never liked getting up early, not even to get to the world. I started labor at one in the morning and the boy decided to appear until eleven, when the sun was going high. Ten hours of work because he was too stubborn to decide to leave. It wouldn’t be strange for his children to go out the same" -everybody exploded in a laugh while Nico turned absolutely red

-"Mammaaaaaa!"

-"But if I get up early -whined Will- that has to count, right?" -Naomi looked at him with a funny look.

-"No way, honey, you took six hours to decide to arrive. Only that I started at night and you landed at six in the morning, when the sun came up. I imagine you were waiting for your father" -Apollo had a cocky grin in his face

-"That's my boy"

-"Ok guys" -said Will, looking at his belly while caressing him sweetly -"let's make a deal. Not as early as me or as late as Papa, ok? If you behave well, I promise not to be so hard about desserts. Deal?" -everyone, including the serious Asclepius, laughed at Will's talk with his puppies.

However, it seemed to work, because at nine o'clock in the morning, in the midst of pain and laughter, Enzo and Antonio Maria Di Angelo, came into the world. Suddenly, Nico found himself holding a pair of identical twins. When both puppies, as if moving in choreography, took out their little hands to grab each one a finger of their father, Nico knew that they had him trapped for all eternity. Unable to avoid it, he burst into tears, but for the first time in his life, they were tears of joy.

Turning his gaze to Will, so full of love and gratitude to his omega

-"Thank you Sunshine. You have made me so happy. You are my everything" -Will looked at him with such tenderness, in spite of his exhausted and emaciated face, that Nico thought he had never looked so beautiful before.

After a couple of hours, and when the puppies were clean and groomed, still one in the arms of his father and the other in the arms of his grandfather, while Will slept soundly, Hades and Nico were lost in the contemplation of the puppies. Both babys had their father's black hair, his olive skin tone and his regaly features. Suddenly, again perfectly synchronized, both puppies opened their eyes to show ... eyes as deeply blue and impressively beautiful as those of their mother. Hades and Nico gasped simultaneously

-"They ... they are beautiful, they are…" -said Hades

-"As beautiful as Will's, I always wanted our puppies to have his eyes, and the fates granted it to me" -Father and Grandfather had the most proud smile on their faces.

Four days later, the boys Zhang-Levesque, a boy (Frank Samuel) and a girl (Emily Hope), came into the world. This time they weren’t identical twins. The boy had Frank's oriental features and straight, black hair, but with Leo's chocolate eyes, and he seemed to have the calm mood of his father; while the girl had the brown curls of Leo and the skin tone darker than her mother's but lighter than Hazel, but with the golden eyes of the Roman alpha, and seemed to have inherited the bubbling character of the Latin because she didn’t stop to babble as if she were arguing with his brother. Hephaestus held the girl with extreme delicacy in his huge hands while Mars proudly carried the boy up in the air, before the terrified look of Frank.

-"Father, be careful, it's just a baby"

-"Oh, don’t worry, son, he's as strong as you and your grandmother, nothing will happen" -Hazel just rolled her eyes with fondness, while Hades looked at his nephew with angry eyes

-"Take care of my grand-son, please"

At the end of the week, while the puppies rested in elegant equal cribs, made of ebony wood inlaid with ivory and their names written on the headboard, wrapped in white silk sheets -Hazel and Nico thought it was an exaggeration on the part of the Grandpa- the adults enjoyed a wonderful meal.

Percy was all jokes and smiles, constantly hugging Will, Nico and Leo and complaining about not having ' _my blue-eyed puppies, mini Sunshines_ ' with them and it wasn’t fair to leave them lying in their cradle for so long instead of being snuggling in his arms. The grandmothers, alive and dead, told him to take advantage of these moments of peace and tranquility because they wouldn’t be very common in the following years.

Suddenly, Percy's eyes widened and he held his hands to his belly while releasing a deep gasp. Immediately, Nico was at his side holding him. Asclepius ran to his side and put his hands on his belly.

-"Soon, Nico, shadow-travel us to your room" -Nico didn’t wait a second to take them there.

While Asclepio leaned over to whisper some enchantment in the omega that kept him asleep, he turned to the concerned father

-"Nico, the puppies got tangled up in their laces, I'm going to have to maneuver them to be able to untie them and be born without problems. As soon as Will arrives, tell him to wash his hands because I'm going to need him. There is a hefty risk of bleeding for Percy. If I take care of Percy, I'm going to need Will to take care of the puppies, understand?"

Nico just nodded, worry write over his face. At that moment, Will appeared in the shadows by Hades' hand, but the god turned to Asclepius

-"His life force, both of Percy and of the puppies ..." -Asclepius raised his hand and directed his eyes towards Nico. Hades caught the message and closed his mouth while his gaze showed his concern.

While Asclepius systematically pushed at certain points in Percy's womb, which was still under a reassuring spell, Will had his hands on the belly of the omega and frowned. Turning to his divine brother, he just asked

-"What do you want me to do?"

-"I almost managed to unravel the puppies, but with so much movement Percy is starting to bleed. We are going to take out the puppies and you will have to take care of them, they probably have a problem breathing, but you will have to solve it. I'm going to take care of the mother to make sure he's okay" -Will locked his jaw but nodded.

When the first head appeared to the outside world, Will took her between his hands and giving a kiss on the puppy's cheek shone in a golden light that covered the little girl in its full light. The baby started crying immediately, and Will sighed with relief because she was breathing normally. He quickly cleaned the puppy, wrapped her in blankets that Sally Jackson had brought him and handed her to his grandmother.

He immediately focused on the second puppy that was beginning to show her head, repeating the previous process until he managed to make this girl cry too and handed her to Poseidon.

Will was exhausted from using his powers with such intensity only a week after having his own puppies. At that moment he couldn’t do anything for Percy, he would have to trust his brother. Asclepius shone brightly as he closed each Percy's internal wound, making sure his belly didn’t lose any functionality. He knew what it could mean for the omega that he couldn’t get pregnant again.

Nico was not a moment away from Percy, holding his hand and telling him how much he loved and needed him, that he would be fine and that his family was waiting for him. With a last glow, Asclepius parted his hands from the omega, whispered an enchantment and Percy's eyes widened with surprise as he pulled in air as if he had been underwater for a long time. Asclepio looked at him with affection

\- "What a fright you gave us there, Percy. With you, surprises are always guaranteed, right?" -the smile of the god was calm and he managed to make the omega smile tired but happy.

-"Give it for granted. My puppies ... are they okay?" -he asked anxiously as Nico kissed his face and hands.

-"They are perfect, my prince. Will received those perfect girls and took care of them. In a moment you will see them, as soon as the doctor gives us permission" -and he gave Percy a long and sweet kiss on the lips

-"Don’t ever scare me like that again, Perce. I could die if something happens to you"

Percy's mischievous smile returned to his face, for Nico's and Will's reassurance

-"You don’t have permission to die, alpha. We expect a lot of work with four puppies and two nephews to you try to escape. It is understood?"

Hades couldn’t help laughing and caressing the hair of the son of Poseidon -"You are really special, isn't it? I'm glad that my son has you in his life" -Percy grined.

Bianca Stella and Andrea Miranda Di Angelo, were born at six in the afternoon. Bianca was the living image of the Di Angelo, black mop, olive skin, regal features and beautiful big dark eyes. Her sister Miranda was exactly the same, only with Percy's green eyes. The girls were so beautiful that Will and Nico couldn’t separate their eyes from them.

Finally the family was complete and everyone was fine, and Nico couldn’t help running to hug his father

-"Thank you, Dad. If you hadn’t brought us here ... I don’t even want to think about what could have happened ... without Asclepius and with Will so weakened ..." -Hades hugged him tightly.

-"Everything is fine now son. I think we can relax and celebrate, don’t you think? Now you are the head of a beautiful family, and I am immensely happy, as I haven’t been in five thousand years. Anything you need, always, just ask me, ok?" -Nico looked directly into his eyes and smiled

-"Now I have everything I need, thanks Dad"

A week later, Nico and Will approached to check their four puppies, but when looking at the cribs, Will's puppies weren’t there. Panic ran through them. Nico was sure that no one had entered the room, and there were enchantments throughout the palace to prevent any external magic from entering. Will ran to wake Percy, who was still very weak, while Nico shouted to take care of the girls and ran to find his father.

When he came running to the throne room, he entered without knocking on the door only to find two stupefying gods and one ghost. Persephone, Maria and Hades seemed to be having a drink sitting in something like a reading room, with a bottle of wine on the table, but the goddess and the ghost looked incredulous at the Lord of the Underworld who had an incredible smile on his lips and a small bundle on each arm.

Nico's heart beat again with relief -"Dad! Why did you take the guys without telling me? You scared me, I almost died"

Hades seemed to come out of a trance and turned to look at his son -"I didn’t take them out!" -and his smile grew so much that Nico thought he would need Asclepius to return him to his usual face

-"They just appeared between the shadows straight in my arms. These guys are incredible travelers of the shadows! Not even you did so well as a baby"

At that moment, Will, Percy, and all the others, carrying the remaining four cubs, entered as an army in the throne room. When they saw Hades carrying their grandchildren with a proud smile, everyone sighed in relief.

Hades, like every proud grandfather of his grandchildren, told them how the two little blue-eyed puppies appeared on his lap, and assured them that, if the puppies so wanted, who he was to forbid them these little escapades. While Hephaestus began to fiddle with something in his hands, Will went forward to the god, but didn’t try to remove the puppies, only stroked their heads.

-"Neeks, how am I supposed to take care of two children who can disappear in the shadows? I will never find them and I will not be able to reach them in time if they get into trouble!" -Will and Nico's genuinely worried looks provoked a laugh in everyone except Percy and Leo who ran next to Will thinking ' _and if all the grandchildren had that power, what could they do to find them? '_

At that moment, Hephaestus approached with something in his hands. When opening one of his huge hands, six small celestial bronze bracelets were there. He took the little arms of each puppy and was placing the bracelets. They were simple but beautiful, with each personal name, with sun carvings for Will's puppies, waves for Percy's puppies and flames for Leo's cubs.

-"These wristbands have small magical tracking devices. They will be able to find every child anywhere in the world, in the sky, under the sea or in the underworld. Also, when they are old enough to wield it, they will become celestial bronze daggers and then swords. Very practical, isn't?" -Said the god as if it were something normal for a child's gift.

-"Well, at least I can know where they are, although I will not be able to get to them quickly" -Will said.

Apollo stepped forward and hugged his son while muttering a few words and glowing softly, enveloping his son with his light

-"Well, I think now you can do it. In all parts of the world there is even a small light. Now you have the power to transport yourself through the light, so that you can reach my grandchildren quickly. I only warn you that you can’t breathe under water, in case they run off with their sisters to Poseidon's palace" -they all burst out laughing at Will's worried look and Percy's mischievous smile

-"Don’t worry, Sunshine, if you carry me by the light or Nico through the shadows, I will make sure that we can all breathe underwater"

Hades suddenly straightened up in a state of alert

-"Intruders! What the hell ..." -the Lord of the Underworld was interrupted by a cloud of pink that practically exploded on his face filling the scent of expensive perfume while a beautiful woman and four demigods appeared on the scene.

-"Apfrodita, for Krono’s undearwear, what are you doing here?" -asked Hades trying to hide Maria Di Angelo

-"Oh, Darling" -said the goddess, running a finger down Hades's cheek as Persephone pulled Maria away -"you have nothing to worry about. Your little secret is safe with me. I'm always sucked for a true love story. Persephone, I didn’t imagine you were such a naugthy girl, congratulations" -the lords of the underworld looked at each other, and when Persephone shrugged Hades seemed to calm down.

-"I actually came because my daughter, for the first time, asked for my help because certain of her friends were missing ... just like some gods. It really was difficult to locate them. All communications with the underworld were ... errr ... in repair, according to your messenger service, so I decided that we should come and investigate" -the goddess finished with a wicked wink.

When Hades sighed and stepped aside, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason and a Piper with four months of pregnancy, appeared in plain sight. Annabeth ran screaming like a schoolgirl and Percy waited for her with open arms ... until she passed by and ran to ask Sally to let her carry the puppy. Percy had an offended face, but seeing his soulmate carry the little Miranda in his arms, he couldn’t help his smile widening in his face.

On the other hand, Piper ran to hug Leo who proudly showed Emily Hope and chatted pleasantly.

Jason walked with angry face to Nico, who had a red face and embarrassed _'hell, forgot to tell where we were and for what reason, not that it is my fault but ... anyway_ ', he would have to endure the tantrum of the son of Jupiter.

-"Nico, for my father's slippers! What were you thinking? Disappear like this without warning, and not tell me that my nephews were born!"

-"J-J-Jason ... I didn’t plan it ... my father was worried about his grandchildren and he kind… he summoned us all to the underworld to make sure everything was fine" -the son of Hades raised his hands in an attempt to reassure his cousin -"and it really was a good idea, it would have been very dangerous if Will, Percy and Leo had waited for the end of their pregnancy ... Percy and the girls almost died in the part, if not for Asclepio and Will" -he finished hastily and wishing not to have revealed so much, but a jealous son of Jupiter is always a force to be reckoned with.

The last words disappeared, as if by magic, Jason's anger, showing concern and hugging Percy as if he were going to escape -"Bro, tell me you're fine ... what happened?"

Percy felt warm with Jason's concern -"Nothing to worry about, Jeez. The doctors took care of everything and the three of us are well, well ... the seven of us are well"

Jason's blue eyes widened -"S-seven? What do you mean?"

Nico approached proud smiling, followed by Will, each carrying a baby in his arms -"Jason, let me introduce you to your older nephews Enzo and Antonio Maria Di Angelo” Jason took the two babies in his arms and tears fell from his eyes as two small different hands snatched the glasses from his face in the middle of a general laugh

-"And let me introduce you also to Bianca Stella and Andrea Miranda Di Angelo" -Nico said while somehow he placed the two girls in Jason´s arms. The face of the son of Jupiter had no price.

While Piper was taking one of the girls and one of the boys to prevent her husband from doing something foolish and Hades would strike him on the spot, Jason stared Nico in the eye -"You Little shit ... four cubs of one Once! What the hell were you eating that week?"

-"To tell you the truth, I was so busy that I didn’t even have time to eat" -the Italian answered with malice while everyone burst out laughing.

-"Gods" -Jason said- "I'd like to have the gift of Briareo to load the six puppies at the same time ... Piper, tell me we can have them at the house, please, please, pleaseee?" -and Piper sighed with resignation.

Nico, Percy and Will exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes - "Should we tell him that they can shadow-travel? (Will)" - "With all that emotion, I have no heart to disappointed him (Nico)" - " Naahhhh, let's him will find out for himself, it will be fun (Percy)". They resolved not to say anything.

This family would definitely be fun.


End file.
